Boyish girlish things
by springfinnalycame
Summary: Yuki Kuroda is a 17 years girl.Because of her dad's stupidity she gets in a boys school.Beside the fear to be discovered as soon as she enters the school,she is noticed by Goro Sawatari who immediatly determines her as a deliquint.
1. Boy in girl or my dad is an idiot!

"So there it is!"

I stopped in front of the gates. It's just an ordinary school. Just an ordinary Japanese school. It was early October, when I was supposed to go to this new school "Shirokin Gakuin", for the first time. It is a school for boys. I wander if it's applies to the teachers too. My name is I Yuki Kuroda, age 17, height 162 cm, gender…female. You're asked what the hell I am doing here? In reality, I don't know my self. If you think that I'm some kind of crazy Aisha's Mizuki followers, searching for some Sano Izumi than you're wrong. I don't have any lover or friend here, I don't owe anyone anything and I don't have any reasons to be here, but I do have a stupid Oji-san!

Flashback

"What? All male school! I shouted."

"Sorry, sorry papa is really bad at reading kanji."Rather, say he can't read them at all.

Up to present we used to live in America. My dad moved there with his family when he was 8 years old. He started to attend school in U.S. and didn't learn kanji, thinking that he wouldn't return in Japan, if just in visit. So just speaking fluently would be enough. But as you see fate is unpredictable…

"How could you give your only, beloved ( I doubt) daughter in all male school? I asked."

"Oh this is just a misunderstanding… he started to explain."

"What the hell!" I cut angrily.

Well, I saw girls returning from the stadium…and"

"And, that made you think that this is a normal school. I completed his sentences."

"Well, yes…he murmured idiotically smiling, which rapidly disappeared as I gave him a frozen glance."

"Was it so difficult to ask some one from administration, since you can't read kanji?"

He raised his eyes slowly while trying to invent some excuses.

"Just because you saw the girls stepping out the stadium, it is not enough reason to make such conclusion. Maybe they share the same stadium or something like this."

Dad gave me a "what are we going to do" kind of look.

"O this is pointless! I sighed."

The keys in the door lock turned and someone stepped in. It was mom. Seems she has just retuned from the market, judging on the bags she hold in her hands.

"Oh Japan has really changed…she exclaimed nostalgic."

"Mum…I complained Dad is a brainless why among all the men you have chosen him to be my father?"

"Hey you stupid kid, dad yelled from other room, show at least some respect for your "creator"."

"Creator?…I hissed. Just because you have inseminated my mother's ovum, don't call yourself a creator! Anyway it is all about sperm. "

"You hentai daughter stop saying such nonsense ! He shouted."

"Why? Sperm, sperm, sperm!"

"You both ! Mum ordered. Shut up, please."

"But she's saying such…"

"It is just a biological term. "

"So what? Mother replied. She is 18 soon. What else should she think about?"

"At her age…dad started to explain."

"At her age, mom interrupted we weren't just thinking about it, but…"

"Dear, dad concluded solemnly, let's close the topic."

" Mom! She turned to me. Dad enrolled me in a school of boys"

"That's great you will finally get a boyfriend."

"Mum! I shouted I think you don't get the importance of this situation. It is an all male school, for boys GIRLS allowed. No female representatives of flora or fauna…"

Mum opened her mouth to say something, but was abruptly interrupted by dad.

"Argh you are really a bothersome daughter!"

"What? Ho am I going to attend this school, old man! Your stupidity has no limits! Mom, say that this is not my real father I pointed to the man who was almost 18 years my father."

"Dear, she finally turned to him, how could this happen? How could you send her to boys' school?"

"_And…I thought to myself, is this all? Is she going to wail like this without doing anything reasonable? My parents really don't care for me_."

"Argh, why making so big deal of it? She is going to wear an uniform anyway. She doesn't have big breasts or too eye-catching roundness. As about her hair, boys wear long and messy hair nowadays. Why make so much noise?"

"But, I wanted to protested."

"Her appearance is for an amateur. Unfortunately she took after her father. Yes, Yuki you have more masculinity in you. You are more yang, if we can call it like this. He concluded philosophically."

"What if I get discovered? I was curious to find out."

"Huh? Who do you think you are? Maria Ozawa? What do you think, that they will have ejaculation as soon as they see you?"

Ouch that's gross. I looked around. Father retired in anger and mum. She always disappears when it is the most pressure.

"As always…I whispered."


	2. My new manga imaginative teachers!

To say I was nervous means to say nothing. Beside that this was my first day at school (all male school, if to mention) which was in a completely foreign country (put away my Japanese roots), this stupid Oji-san didn't bother at least to show me where my new school is situated.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Ji-Ji!I asked."_

"_Haiii…he hummed."_

_With his arms and legs stretched upon the bed and with his head buried in the pillow, covered only by blanket, he looked like an octopus._

"_Wouldn't you mind to show the way to my school, if you can, please? I tried to be polite."_

"_No…he answered in a lower voice, but I can give you a map. He pointed in the air, "place" where the map was supposed to be."_

"_Screw you! I exclaimed."_

"_Hey don't you dare bad mouthing in this house!_

**End of Flashback**

The same thoughts where popping in my head as I decided to make a step in the school yard. What if they discover the truth about me? Ohh, how did I get here? I still can't believe it. Why of all the schools, this one? I wonder, will this two idiots (mum and dad) come to me if I get discovered. Wow I'm such desperate optimist…Everything seems ok, I have almost got to the stairs. This old-man was right after all. People aren't interested in other. Everyone seems to mind their own business. Whoa! This baldy short man, why is he staring at me ?It's not like he…no…no. Huh and now this friendly smile. Japanese people are really something…(sigh). Ok, I should control my behavior, because I look like a crazy monkey. Naturally, naturally act naturally.

"_Hey You stop! I heard some one .Yes you, chibi-san. "_

_I turned my head a little bit, a man who looked like Elvis Presley's mad grandma in glasses was drilling me with bulging eyes._

"_Are you a new student? he asked me."_

_Goro Sawatari I read on his badge. What a nerd. I smirked._

"_Hey you! What was this? Huh… he began__waving his and gesticulating nervously. Your look…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your eyes, their form… he was staring closely at me."_

"_What is with them? I asked him . He was getting on my nerves."_

"_Have you ever consulted a psychologist? Seems you used to be quite antisocial, with suicidal tendencies, right?"_

"_What? "_

"_You know when the dog is sick with rabies all the pain she feels is reflected in her eyes. What a comparison !"_

"_Look man! I didn't want to get in argument, since he was some of the teachers. My eyes is exactly as yours, because we are Japanese. Just because I came from America doesn't matter…"_

"_Huh Jesus Christ! He exclaimed another one. Another one…Osamu sensei…"_

"_What , what happened vice-president? Asked Osamu-san."_

"_Another, another…he was pointing at me with his finger delinquent in this school."_

"_No way… said Osamu sensei."_

"_Yes, in our beloved school! There was so much bitterness in his voice. Tss. He is overacting a little bit, but still, this man has style."_

"_Ohaio, a young woman in tracksuit entered the hall skipping."_

"_Yamaguchi-sensei, started the drama-king, why are you so happy? While you are spending your happy time, not seeing anything under your nose, the roots of the evil are taking over Japan. This time, from America."_

"_Whoa? She looked at me closely. Really close."_

I swear Japanese people like to stare, and know nothing about the distance which should be kept between unknown people.

"_Are you the new student, she asked smiling. Ahh what a cutie, she petted my head, which was already, in a complete mess"._

"_Anyway, concluded the Japanese Allen Delone , he is in your class, 3D."_

"Hai! Answered Yamaguchi-sensei and then turned to me. Shall we go!"

Then she lead me through the hall to my new supposed class.

"_Honestly, you should show this man to the doctor at times. I said"_

I was still thinking about mister Overacting Queen. That's how he pierced my heart".

"_Here we are, she said, I will tell you without hiding…ohh, but still you are so small compared to them, ohh, sorry I 've accidentally jumped to another topic This guys may appear rude and cruel, but in reality, they are good people._

She is like the teacher from manga and anime, this Yamaguchi-sensei. Whoa how kakoi. Anyway I don't get scared so easily. Back in in America, I have had occasion to visit the communities of black people. So I'm quite experienced. I chuckled in my mind.

The door opens. The most important and excited moment…

"_What is this? Someone said."_

"_Where did you g__et this kid, from kindergarten?_

"_What an asshole!"_

"_Go Home!"_


	3. My new hospitable mates!

I was really impressed. I was expecting to see black haired, four-eyed nerds. But what I saw really excited me. They are so cool. It is true that, girls go for bad boys.

These were my thoughts a couple of seconds before:

"_What is this? __"_

"_Where did you get this kid, from kindergarten?__"_

"_What an asshole!"_

"_Go Home!"_

Heh, how fast! They didn't even bother to find out on what business I'm here. I've just entered the class and they are telling me to bagger off. How rude! I was just about to say how _kakoi_ they were, especially, the Blondie one, the one with the stylish haircut and also the one who sat besides him. Oh and this cute chubby.

"Guys, Yamaguchi-sensei started, how rude of you. He has just come from another country, from U.S.A.

"USA! Really? The one with stylish haircut shouted in excitement.

"Hey Noda, you traitor! Shouted the Blondie and turned toward teacher. So what? What is my business in it? He can carry his butt back to America.

Everyone started to shout me to bagger off.

Yamaguchi tried to calm them down, but this idiots, didn't allow me to say a single word since I came in. How undemocratic!

"Argh enough! I screamed. Look here, you, bunch of idiots. I also don't feel delight that I will be studying with such dumbass as you. And, you! I pointed to the Blondie. Don't you dare tell me whatever I should leave or go back from where I have come. As far as I know Japan is a democratic county."

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I used the time while these idiots where in the mental knock out, where can I sit?"

"Hai, Yamaguchi answered, sit there please, she pointed with her hand, I will ask them to bring an extra desk. By the way where is Sawada-kun?"

"He couldn't come today, answered the chubby."

"Oh I see even Sawada has weak points…Yamaguchi said."

"Nah, it's not like this. His aunt is ill, so he went to visit her."

I headed to the desk in the back of the class, while somebody was following me from behind.

"Hey, you! It was Blondie's hostile tone. What do you think you are doing? This is Shin's place.

"Listen here smarty! I turned to him, since this guys is absent, and he won't come sand resulting from thing I said bellow, he doesn't need it. That means that I can use it.

I sat down, and didn't utter a single word to the end of the classes.

"Hey class, we are writing a test next time. Yamaguchi announced.

"What? Everyone started to protest. What' with this? Holly shit!"

During break some of my mates approached to me. There were four of them, those whom I noticed as I entered the classroom. They stood around my desk.

"Hey, have you really lived in America? The stylish guy was asking with the same excitement."

"Well, yes! I lived there my entire life, up to present."

"_Sugoi_…..He exclaimed in amazement. I am Noda. He gave me his hand and shook mine. Will you tell me about America?"

"Sure…I returned the shake."

"For a person who has lived in America his whole life, you look too accommodated with Japanese culture. "

"That's because I was visiting in every summer. My grandfather lived here, so I've never forgotten my roots."

He smiled.

"My name is Minami. He followed Noda's example and shook my hand too. It's pleasant to hear that people don't forget their roots wherever they are."

Wow, he is so full of patriotic spirit.

"One more thing, he hesitated, will you introduce me to some American girls? I've heard that they are hot!"

_That's where the dog lies buried_. I smiled to him in the sign of agreement.

The other two looked at me with disdain and walked away. I continued the conversation with other two.

Someone entered and said something about a guy from other class fighting with the one from 3D. Minami and Noda ran to the place. So I didn't have another choice, so I followed them.

The guy from 3D involved in the conflict was, guess who, blondie. What a show off! The day has just started but he has already manifested himself in so many aspects. As soon as we arrived to the battlefield, Yamaguchi had already beating the shit out of both.

"Why did you do it? Huh? Answer Uchi! She was shaking the blondie , while the other students were holding the other guy."

Everyone silent please! It was Japanese Alen Delone who has just appeared at the horizon. He looks kind of evil, wearing a triumphant smile.

"What's the matter , Yamaguchi-sensei? Another fighter for justice? he laughed ironically." I bet 3D are the initiators of the conflict."

Hey!Hey! Everyone from 3D started to protest.

"Silent! Shouted the vice president, Yamaguchi-sensei, Fujiama-sensei is absent today, so you do take your brave warriors and give them some educational lessons until we decide what to do."

After a couple of minutes, we were following vice president's orders. My first day of school, and I have to stay an extra lesson, dedicated to the situation happened earlier. I really hate this guy.

"Uchi, started Yamaguchi, and this refer to everybody. No matters what the causes of the conflict are, you should bring your emotions back. Else you will always get in trouble…"

"Why do they always suspect us on doing this? Uchi asked."

"Because looser is fate! I said angrily." (I still can't forgive him.)

"Hey aren't you too arrogant? He turned his head toward me. "

"This is not the main problem! Yamaguchi said."

"But guys from 3A, they are really a pain in the ass, said the chubby. They always provoke us, saying that it would be a miracle if we get accepted in the University. And even if we did, it's going to be the worst university in the whole Japan.

"Kuma is right! Guys supported the idea."

"Don't we know by ourselves, Kuma continued, that it is impossible for us to get in any universities? Why should they remind us?"

"Hey guys how does it come? Are you so unconfident about yourselves?" Yamaguchi asked.

That situation reminded me about one case which happened in my ex-school, when I still was in America. It was the beginning of last school year. Everyone was discussing about which colleges and universities they are going to attend. Although no one of them what do they really want to do, they all did some assumptions, and someone had dreams, he or she was trying to hold on.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Yuki, what are you planning to do in future?"_

"_I? I let the pencil down and started to think. I don't know yet. Actually, I think, Universities are bullshit. The society makes you get in a university and get this shitty diploma, so that you wouldn't look stupid in the eyes of others. What about those who have a dream? They are distancing themselves from the thing they want, when in fact those around you just want you to become looser like them. They do always criticize you and yell that you have to grow up, because you look like a hell-raiser lost in adolescence__, with lots of complexes and stuff. I was speaking more and more passionately."_

'_What are you talking about you foolish kid? Homeroom teacher stood up and approached to my desk furiously. Do you call this things DREAM? He pointed to my sketches with his index finger. Would it bring you money in future? Are this paintings at least useful to society? I doubt. Things you are talking about are some romantic rubbish invented by some losers who are chasing after their mirage dreams. These people are the worst! They are selfish, thinking that they can do what they want. Why would they? Are they privileged? We all live in a society. Help this society prosper is our ultimate goal. Those who__ are after their dreams are just parasites of the society. So please don't act as Jeanne Dark and stop confusing this children, cause you give them nothing but meaningless hopes! He said all this with such bitterness in his voice."_

"_Teacher, I asked, are you happy?" _

**End of Flashback**

I never found out, what did Yamaguchi said. And I didn't notice immediately that someone was calling me.

"Hey Yuki-kun! Are you planning to sleep here?" It was Noda and Minami.

"Why should we wait for him?" Asked Uchi with indignation.

I smirked at him.

This evening I couldn't think about anything else except the situation what happened in my ex school. I can still hear the voice of my homeroom teacher, when he was telling all those words.


	4. Knowing a human heart!

I left the house early in the morning, surely, not without having an argument with my dearest father. I was geading to school when suddenly someone touched my shoulder and pushed the finget to my cheek. I turned my head a saw Yamaguchi-sensei besides me.

"Kuroda-kun, you're so early today…"

"Ah,yes."

"Actually, everthing went better when I expected."

"Huh?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Well, it's not like you got beaten, as I can see your face is not swollen. They had actually changed." She said as she was talking with herself. "In the past, she continued they woul do everything possible to force their new mates go away in suffer. Kuroda-kun is really looks like them. And he is really courageous. I think you guys get along."

I've just wanted to say something, but she was already on the opposite side with two women, probably some teachers.

I came to class, and next moment, when I opened the door, I can't explain how, but I felt pain inside my head. It was a basket-ball. It hit my head and It really hurt. Everybody were laughing like some retarted at their funny joke.

"Hey idiots, I shouted angrily, since it's a ball aren't you supposed to use for other things? I hit the ball with my foot, so it reached it's destination in the head of one of this dorks.

They were still laughing, showing each other, how funny it was stupid I looked when this ball felt on my head.

I walked toward the desk I sat yesterday. I stopped.

"This joke is old as my grandmother's shoes. It's dull and rotten. In one word, I turned my head to them, you SUCK!"

With this words I plopped in the chair.

"Hey, you bastard, it's Shin's place I've told you once." It was Uchi. "Why are you sitting there?"

"Hey, you dumbass, I repeat you as for a mental retard. They haven't brought an extra desk yet, and the guy is taking care of his auntie or whatever. As soon as she gets better, I'll give him his sit. Is it so hard to understand?"

"Thank you, she feels better." I raised my eyes, a straight look and an arrogant appearance. This was my first impression when I saw him. Though he was handsome, he surely emanated some strong aura of a leader.

"Now, he continued, why don't you get away and find another sit?"

Everybody started to chuckle. Although this guy didn't tell me any rude words, I felt like I was humiliated. Such an unbearable feeling. A feeling you get when you are being looked down. I hated this! I stood up slowly. I smiled to myself evilly! Just you wait, jerks! I turned my gaze to him, and looked straight in his eyes. I kept smiling.

"Guys! I asked them." Everyone was following this situation holding their breath. "Your God and king has come. I turned my head toward them and then back to him. Why don't you come and worship, in the sign of reverence?"

Saying this I walked out the class. Though I couldn't see, I could feel their looks on my back.

I didn't want to go back to the class till the end of break. In fact I didn't want to go back at all. Usually I never mind this king of things. But being looked down like this, surely leave some unpleasant sensations.

I walked outside and saw this baldy man tinkering with his flowers. I took a deep breath before going back to class.

"It's is tough, isn't it?" I turned my head. It was baldy. He was wiping his hands from dirt.

"It's is hard to see people kindness, cause it's always dag deep inside them. You have to take much biter until you get to the core. Other things are flowers. They show their beauty and color openly.

"Yamaguchi-sensei… I started, told me the same."

"Kumiko swallowed their bitter till the last drop. Every day, she fought, (and continues to fight) with their distrust toward people. There were periods when they really were giving her a hard time, but she kept faith in them."

"Flowers, I smiled, they are also very caprice and sensitive. If you want them to blossom beautifully you have to take care of them sacrificing your time. Moreover, you should do it constantly."

"Ah really? Yes, you're right. I never notice how time pass when I am with them."

Really, amazing people, I thought to myself while I was climbing up the stairs. I entered the class. It was noisy there. Everyone was doing what they want. I wanted to know if they have brought me a desk.

"You're back! We thought we got rid of you!" I heard someone telling me this.

Huh! They are so high and mighty.

"Why don't you just leave? C'mon go home already." He added.

"Hey I repeat you once again. You are not the one to tell me whatever I should go or stay."

I swung my head. The guy I met today morning was drilling me with his cold and emotionless eyes. I gave him a look and sat down in an empty desk.

"You! Your behavior pisses me off!" It was blondie.

"Hey blondie, I stood up and looked at him. Don't you think you are talking too much?

"What?" He rose abruptly from hi seat and headed to my desk.

"Hey Ucchi!" Some guys were trying to calm him down.

"Hey what is going here? It was Yamaguchi's voice. She has just entered the class. "Where is Noda and Minami?"

"The hell I know! Ucchi barked. Dating some chicks probably. Yankumi , don't bother us for nothing."

He pointed with his clenched fist to my direction.

"OH I see…Your friend is in the hospital because he had an accident. What kind of friends are you, if you still don't know anything about this." Yamaguchi said angrily.

I heard the sound of the moving chair behind my back. It was this guy with insightful look. He walked quickly from auditorium.

"Hey Shin! Shin wait!" The guys started to shout. Then one by one they ran out the class. I did the same. After all it was Noda and Minami, the only people who were friendly to me in the first days.

"Wait! Wait!" Kuma was running until he got totally out breath. How will I catch them, if they are running so fast?"

"Hey Kuma! I pointed to him toward a car parked not far away.

"No way! It belongs to vice-president!

"So what?" I asked.

He looked a little bit confused.

"And you call yourself delinquents ? The worst and fierce class in the school? I am disappointed.

"Anyway it is about Noda and Minami?Right?

I nodded my head.

sorry I didn't manage to edit it, all so chapter 4 will be splitted in two tomorrow i'll be able to edit it till the end. Anyeway have fun )


	5. Knowing a human heart 2 !

We were the last one to arrive at the hospital.

"Hey Yuki-kun where have you learned to drive? Kuma asked."

"When I was still in America, I used to sneak the keys from my father's car."

"Oh, that's it…

"It wasn't because I wanted to learn to drive, but I enjoyed seeing my dad getting mad."

"Exactly like Shin-chan. Sometimes I think that all he does, is, just, to piss off his father."

When we entered the hospital, guys were gathered around Minami as he was telling them what happened.

"Hey Kuma why so long? The leader of 3D asked.

It's hard to see through people heart. You have to drink the bitter, first. But, this guys know something about friendship. That definitely moved my heart.

"Hey asshole! It was blondie again. I started to recognize his voice, even in my nightmares I will still be able to recognize it. "Are you somehow dug in this floor? Go quickly, Noda is waiting for you."

I smiled and walked quickly to the chamber.

When we came to school, it was time to take the responsibilities for our actions.

"YAMAGUCHI-SENSEI!"

"What is this? An earthquake?

It was vice-president. He was coming toward us with quick steps.

"You thieves, he pointed the finger toward us, you have surpassed your own selves. I knew that you are the sore of the society, but even for you it is too much."

"C'mon you have accused us earlier too." Ucchi said.

"Stop, stop explain us please! Vice-president don't accuse them without having proofs. Don't repeat past experience."

"This kids are monsters! They've stolen my car."

"What da fuck are you talking?"

Oh, Yamaguchi-sensei this was "cool". I noticed that I'm not the only one who is watching Yamaguchi feeling a shocking awe.

"I mean…" she started to explain.

"Sawatari-sensei wait! It was the baldy man carrying some flower pots. "Don't blame them. It's all my fault. It happened because of a rare species of flowers which I wanted to plant. I heard that they are selling sprouts at the fair flowers, which is organized once in half year. I asked guys to help me, and allow them to take your car. But it seems that it was hopeless and they didn't manage to get it."

Everyone was having an uncomprehending reaction to this quickly made-up story.

"Principal, with all my respect, don't you think your love for flowers is evaluating is obsession?"

What, baldy man is the principal of Shirokin. No way! Japan is a wonderland.

" Well, seems that we clarified the situation. Anyway, he turned toward us, don't touch my car in future."

The principal winked to me. After he and vice-president went away, Yamaguchi hurried to find out what has really happened.

"Guys, does anyone understand what happened a couple of minutes ago?"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Kuma said id despair.

Everyone turned their looks toward my direction.

"Serves him right! Next time he will know how to compare mi with a sick dog*." I smiled evilly.

*In chapter 2 of the story, Sawatari compared Yuki to a dog which is having rabies.

Like I said chapter 4 is split. This is the ending. Sorry, but I wasn't able ti post it yesterday like I promised.


	6. Leader 3D get a punch!

Ch.5 "Leader 3D get a punch!"

Morning started as usually. Mom was preparing the breakfast, while dad and I ate promptly. Really, nothing unusual was going, nothing…despite of…why does the stupid old man is looking at me like this? I continued to chew over.

"Hey kid! Your behavior has changed recently? Is something going on and I don't know?"

"Yes, I answered with all the seriousness in my voice, and it continues for almost 18 years."

"What? Stupid kid are you trying to outsmart me?"

I sighed and rose from the table.

"By the way, he continued what kind of school is this? You are coming an hour or two later then you are supposed to."

"So what? I asked."

"What does it mean? You are a girl after all and this is a male school."

"Oh you've noticed? I asked ironically. And, thanks to whom I got there? Huh, stupid Jiji?

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave the house when I suddenly heard his words.

"If you won't come on time today, I will go to school and tell them the truth."

"Oh really? And what will you tell them? I am an irresponsible father who can't read kanji and randomly dropped my daughter in boys' school?

With this words I went away leaving my father annoyed. I didn't go to school immediately since I promised Noda to bring him the exclusive American magazines(anyway nobody reads them in our family). So I headed to the hospital. Though I know Noda for just a week, we get along really well. We always have topics to discuss. Why can't I be friend with everyone else, I wonder. Anyway Noda is going to be discharged from hospital soon. It will be such a relief when he comes back to school.

I've almost get to the chamber's door when I heard a familiar voice behind it.

"Don't give me that shit! It was Uchi's alarmed tone. How did you and this bastard get such good friends? What the hell?"

"C'mon Uchi I think we should change our attitude toward new students." Minami interfered.

"May be we should welcome them with open arms?" Uchi suggested sarcastically.

"In the past we would bully the kid until he didn't run away. That wasn't right, don't you think? We didn't get to know the person. Yuki, after all isn't a coward, won't you agree?"

"Yuki is really kakoi. Especially after the case with vice-president's car, Kuma told me." I smiled to myself, hearing Noda's cheering words.

"Hey Noda, it was again Uchi's voice, you have always been the most naïve and easily influenced. Seems like ,you got blind by his Americanized appearance.

"Oh that not true!"

"Uchi stop being so hostile!"

Oh Kuma is also there. Perhaps they came to visit Noda together. However someone is missing.

"Anyway, the missing someone decided to throw in his two cents, who cares about this guy? If something goes wrong we will quickly "_decide his fate_".

What does he mean who cares and what's with deciding of the fate? What the hell with this arrogance? Disgusting! I heard the doorknob being turned. Mr Arrogance scanned me with his cold look and walked by. He was followed by blondie, who certainly was more eloquent in his statements than his fellow.

"Hey bastard, have you been overhearing to our talk?"

"I am not interested in retarted discussion."

"That's good, 'cause it doesn't concern you." Saying this he passed by.

"Yeah sure…" I thought to myself and smiled to Minami and Kuma who were the last to walk out of the chamber.

I returned back to school close to afternoon. It was break-time, because I couldn't find anyone in the class. Next lesson was biology. If vice president looked like Elvis Presley's mad granny, than biology teacher was a crazy mix between Charlie Chaplin and a mushroom. Jeez, I will never ever call my old man egg-headed. The appearance of this teacher was horrible, but his attitude was even worse. I didn't get to know what topic we were studying, but I've already found out at least 5 reasons why such ''trash'' as me and my mates are the parasites of society. I continued to examine him for less than 5 minutes, then I returned to my sketches.(Since I reminded the situation with my ex-teacher I decided to draw again). During the whole lesson I could feel someone's gaze. It was no one than our beloved 3D Leader, Shin. Other time I would turn my eyes to face the "curious observer", but now it was like that I wouldn't be able to bear his glance. I felt like he was pressing me. This really bothered me. Finally I decided to turn my head in his direction.

"Why won't you make a photo for a long-lasting memory?" I asked ironically.

"What's your problem?" He asked quietly, holding his elbow on the table and chin resting on his hand.

"The problem is… I stuttered, the way you stare. It is annoying. Can I ask you to stop and mind your own business?"

"Hey kid, aren't you to full of yourself? He continued with his calm yet cold voice. I can "stare" wherever I want. That shouldn't concern you."

"Hey, asshole why do you always pick on Shin? May be you like him? Are you gay, somehow? How gross!"

Like him? I was almost taken aback but immediately came to my senses.

"Homophobes always judge people for their preferences. In fact they just try to hide their own orientation. Could it be that you are a passive gay, and just don't realize it?" Huh Uchi-kun? I smiled.

"Teme!"

"Enough! the 3D leader ordered, than he turned his eyes toward me. Hey you are such swift, smug and full of yourself, constantly trying to show off. You may think it is braveness, but in reality it is just stupidity."

This words, I couldn't find any of them to answer to his remark. I felt humiliated again. Humiliated to the bones, as I never was. I had an urge to smack him into face, but in reality I was just trying to bring my tears back. I wanted to disappear from here, but I should bear it. I absolutely don't want to show them my weakness.

I was waiting patiently the end of the lesson. I was the last one to leave the class. I met Yankumi on the stairways( She asked me to call her like this) and she asked if everything was ok. I was trying to hold on my self. The words that guy told me were like a blow from a whip. I had to return to class when I realized that I forgot the papers with my sketches. I walked to my desk to check if everything is in it's place. As soon as I got convinced I collected them and was about to leave the class, when a phrase written on the blackboard captured my attention. "Kuroda is a pimply virgin."

"What! Stupid bastards!" I growled.

I climbed on the roof of school building, the place where class 3D used to spend time during breaks. Surprisingly no one was there, except for 3D leader.

"This is even better!" I thought to myself. I will be able to discuss "our" problems tête-à-tête.*

"Hey you! I shouted and walked toward the place he was lying on.

"Again you, what do you want? He asked in his usual voice, making feeble attempts to raise up.

Next moment happened the most awaiting meeting between my fist and his face. I gave him a punch.

"Take this!" I screamed.

"What was it for?" He asked with a growing anger.

"I don't know who wrote the bullshit on the blackboard and I don't really care , but since you are their leader, you will take the responsibility for their actions. My advice for you, is to calm down your brave guys, else, soon there won't remain any living particle on your body.

I departed from the place. I wasn't sure who wrote it, but was sure that it wasn't Shin, it's not his style. But I was so angry because of the things he told me in the class, I just needed a strong reason to hit him. I walked in the hall. The next picture shocked me. I was perplexed.

"This old man! The hell he came!" I hissed. "I asked him never to show up here."

Yankumi and he were lively discussing something. I couldn't what were they been talking about, but I heard the name of Richard Gere. Judging by the grimaces she was showing, Yankumi is Gere's great fan. And my dad, oh no, he is telling this story about what a great pals they are with Gere (Actually he is telling this story to anyone willing to listen). In fact the last has just shaken his hand.

"Otto-san what are you doing?" I asked with a threatening tone.

"Oh Yuki-kun, Yankumi interfered, your father wanted to check if everything is ok. I was telling him that he is the one of few parents who come to school occasionally and check for their children situation."

"Yes this is right!" He exclaimed embracing me with his "bear-hand" arm, so it was hard for me to breath. "I really care for the future of my Yuki-kun. By the way what can you say about his progress?"

"Well there are student who are much worse."

Blank. Confused pause.

"Yes, dad started with a laugh, my dau…dorky son can be sometimes so irresponsible. "

"Dorky? Yankumi misunderstood.

"That's because he has taken after his father's stupidity." I said quietly.

"Ouch!" I felt a blow behind my head.

"What are you talking stupid kid." He said an then turned toward Yankumi smiling. As I told you, he might not be the diligent student…but have you seen his sketches? The kid has got the talent.

"Oh really Yuki-kun? " Yankumi exclaimed in admiration.

Why did he, suddenly changed the topic. Why did he mention about my drawing. He has never given interest to my hobbies.

"I see, Yankumi continued, that's why you got along so well with Noda-kun."

"Who's Noda-kun?" Dad's tone of voice abruptly changed from cheerful to threatening.

At this time vice-president was walking throw the hall.

"Yamaguchi-sensei what in the world is going on? All 3D has run from the lessons. The class is empty."

"Who's the freak?" My dad asked me quietly.

"Tss! This Is vice president" I answered.

"Oh! No way!" Dad exclaimed is disbelief.

"They went to visit Noda? Again?" The vice president asked irritated. "Yesterday, today morning, now! Since when they've got so sentimental?"

"Well you see they are really friendly!

"They simply wanted to skip the classes." He cut. "I'll give them punishment. You'll see there is a way to keeping them in check."

With these last words he left.

"Wait, Yankumi began, these children, what are they thinking about?" Eh Sawada-kun!"

When Yankumi pronounced his name, I turned my face to the place he was coming from. He gave me a look. It was long and cold.

"Sawada-kun where have everyone gone?" Yankumi asked.

"Have no idea. Seems like classes are over, so I can go."

He looked at me one more time and walked away.

"This guy! He looked at you like he was going to tear you to pieces like an animal." My dad said." Hey ! Hey ! You…"

Like an animal, huh? For a person who got punched for no reason his self-control is notable. Look, now I feel guilty for this. The presence of conscience complicates my life. But I can' lie to myself and not agree that I got too far this time.

tête-à-tête*- face to face


	7. 3D's Leader Secret  Plan!

CH6 3D's Leader plan!

The next day before coming to school I've morally prepared myself. I was expecting for everything in the world. I was ready to be sent in inferno and be returned back. I was ready to endure the torture, the bulling, but I put myself a condition that I will not back off. I am ready to answer for my actions. Luckily I was able to come down dad's spirit. So his next visit won't be soon.(hope it never will.)

"Well! I thought to myself, I have an insurance policy, so I can go confidently to school."

But nothing like this happened. I came in class. I couldn't find Shin among the other students. So, may be the great _concerto_ will happen later or they just give me time to prepare. Or perhaps they think that I've chickened out and will not come at all? Sorry to disappoint them.

The doorknob slowly turned, and everyone looked at it. When he entered the class, the left side of his face was red.(The side I punched him)

"What happened, Shin?" Kuma asked worried.

Everyone froze. Shin gave me a short glance. I felt ashamed and scared. Ashamed, because that what I did was really terrible. Scared, because it seems like they don't know what happened, but he can tell the now. Ouch, I'm such a coward.

"Nothing special I just hit myself accidently." Shin answered.

"Hey Shin, for a smart-head like you, you could think of a better explanation."Uchi noticed.

"Shin, tell us the truth, Kuma continued in his agitated voice, it's seen clearly on your face that you've been hit. Have you had a fight? It was with those bastards from your ex-school?"

"If it's like this, than we should give them a lesson. As soon as Noda is going to be discharged from the hospital, we should do it." Minami added.

"There is not time to wait for Noda's discharge. We are going to clarify the things right now!"Uchi concluded and headed toward the door.

"Uchi what's on your mind?"Kuma asked and followed him.

Minami without any other words did the same.

I was lost. I couldn't move and I couldn't find any words to say. These jerks are going to fight and be beaten because of my fault. I looked at Shin. He just sat down quietly behind his desk, with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Why is he so calm and indifferent? His friend are going to get in a meaningless fight." I thought to myself. "Well that's commendable that he did not say anything, and I'm even grateful to him,but…"

"Hey, I started, your friends are going to get into an useless fight, why don't you stop them?"

"Huh? He turned his head toward me, measuring me with his cold eyes. Isn't it the instigator who must take responsibility for his actions?"

I didn't wait for any other arguments, I've flew like a bullet from the class. I didn't know what my next actions should be. The guy was more evil than I thought. Either he doesn't care for his friends either he is just plotting something. All in all this is not the right time to think about it. Now, when I was thinking which side to take, left or right, anything which doesn't concern the saving of these idiot's butts, wasn't important. First of all I should have found the school, where Shin was studying.

"Noda!" It flashed in my head. Since he is such great pal with Sawada and the gang, he surely should know. I dialed his number. I kept running while Noda was explaining to me about the location of school. Noda was interested why I asked about Sawada's ex-school all of the sudden, so our conversation continued for a little bit more, and I was forced to interrupt the ''sweet talk" with totally not sweet words.

When I finally arrived to the place, I stopped near the gate, to take some breath and look around. I noticed three guys coming, behaving like some yakuza from a cheap dorama . It wasn't difficult to guess, who those brave boys were. An interesting thing I've noticed was that they were coming from the opposite side. Probably there was a gate behind the school building and it looked like they were familiar with it. The lesson has already started, and I was asking myself, if they weren't going to interrupt the classes and start the showdown there? But their actions were far from my presumptions. They passed by the left side of school building and then disappeared from my sight. I decided to follow them. I haven't decided yet what to do, so I made sure to hide behind some building which judging from the roof, was some kind of pavilion, which was used for keeping gardening tools. I saw Uchi, Kuma and Minami standing in front of some guys, who were smoking near the school fence.

"Oh, look who have come, the Fighters of Justice from Shirokin? How's Sawada doing?" one of the guy asked.

"You bastard…"Uchi hissed.

"Is he still faithful to his ideals?" Ouch, what a nuisance, life hasn't taught him anything. Let yourself expelled from the school just for the sake of some pitiful worm, it's a plain stupidity. I'd never thought that our smart-head Sawada would be so dumb." The guy continued.

"Hey don't play the fool, I knew what you did." Uchi said.

I was listening to this dialogue. Getting to know about Sawada's past was a very enjoyable topic, but I still had no idea how to prevent the possible fight. Uchi was looking menacing. Minami and Kuma were ready to attack at any moment. If only if a meteorite fell to earth or at least something happened that would stop this all, but nothing like this occurred. At this time either Sawada, either this guys from his ex-school were the same. They both were the biggest pain in my ass, Sawada, because he exposed his friend to such a danger, this bunch of idiots, because instead of trying to clarify the situation they were seeking an opportunity to get in a fight. Well, with all this I can say that my conscience is clear but… not really. I still feel like a coward for being the one who provoked all this. I don't have a slightest idea of what I should do. Should I get into the conflict and confess about everything and get beaten by my own mates on the enemy territory. Though I realize what a stupid idea it was, I couldn't come with any others. Leastways the most effective and less requiring brain work is telling the truth. I also have a chance to avoid being beaten by telling them about my true gender. It will surely give rise to other problems, but at least my body will be safe. The situation started to heap up and it was clear that the fight is inevitable.

I had to intrude with some actions. I began to walk involuntary toward them. I didn't know how I should I make the thing up. I decided to act by the situation. Even if they want to beat me till death, wasn't I prepared earlier for this? No sense to back off.

Even though I told myself to be brave, I closed my eyes, and was acting like I am going to be shot the very next moment. Overall everything my heart was pounding really fast. I was approaching to the place where (a little of digression) East side and West side were going to reap themselves to the bones.

"What' s going on here!" A sudden voice made me stop for a while.

" The classes have already started why are you still here? He addressed to his students." And you, he looked an Uchi, Kuma and Minami, aren't you from Shirokin Gakuin? Searching for problems since morning? I will contact your school administration. They should better watch out for their students."

"Hey!" Uchi wanted to say something but was drawn back by Kuma and Minami, who advice him not to argue.

They stayed there for about 2 minutes, after which they have finally decided what to do and went away, leaving the problem to be solved another time. Hallelujah! Looks like God heard my praises. It was a miracle. I waited until everyone would diverge. Uchi, Minami and Kuma passed by, without even noticing. Uchi was still angry.

"Stupid bastards, cowards…have you seen this? They were about to let the cigarettes from their mouth when this jerky teacher come? And you? Why did you stop me?"

"Uchi, if you want to get in troubles, at least don't create them for Yankumi. Kuma said. She might have a huge patient, but even with this she is going to get fed up with this."

"I' am sure Yankumi would understand. These bastards attacked Shin." Uchi wasn't giving up.

"Yes, and about this, Minami entered the conversation, I quite doubt this one, the three tough guys attacked Shin (who was alone) and got only a swollen cheek?"

Uchi stopped.

"Are you trying to say that Shin lied to us? He asked angrily.

"It's not like this. I just think we should have listened to him till the end and not just break away from the place." Minami said.

Though I didn't want to recognize it, my opinion about Uchi started to change. Before I thought about him as a show off who likes to fight and get in the snout. But it seems he is really concerned about his friend. I wish I'd have such a loyal friend. Now the burden I carry on my chest hardened. I think I should tell the truth after all. I my ex school I have always want my friends to be more courageous and speak up their mind. Though I love them much they were always hesitant about their actions so I've never felt the support. And here in Japan I ran into a bunch of guys who absolutely don't think with their brains and get in troubles left and right, but they are loyal friends. I saw Minami slowing down his steps while Uchi was walking angrily and Kuma who was trying to catch him. I run quickly toward Minami. He turned his head in my direction. I stopped breathing hard.

"Oh, Yuki you also here, wanted to support us?"

"No..., I said gaspingly, I… all this was a misunderstanding. I was hoping you won't get into a fight, because all this… In one word Sawada wasn't attacked."

"About this one I guess…"

"It was, I know it was cowardly not to say the truth right away. This punch, the reason why Shin's cheek is red, I gave him."

"You?" Minami asked.

"We had a misunderstanding and I get angry….and…." I continued to tell him.

"The conflict you had doesn't matter…but I can't understand why Shin let it go so far. What is he trying to show with these actions? What kind of plan is he following? Knowing how hot-headed is Uchi, he let him go and get in a trouble so easily. That's so much not like him."

" He is a fucking manipulator." I didn't resist.

"Don't tell such things about him!" Minami cut harshly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you treat him as a God." I said and walked ahead of Minami. "Anyway I will apologize to everyone. Even though it's late I don't want to look like I don't want to carry the responsibilities."

When we arrived the whole class was in a fuss. Uchi and Kuma arrived the first, so apparently thave contributed to the current situation. A soon as I entered, everyone stopped talking and rushing. I used this pause to tell what was set on my mind before.

"I wanted to apologize for this situation. Everything what happened was just a misunderstanding…

"What is he talking about?" I heard someone asking.

"It was just a misunderstanding between me and Sawada. Sorry for getting everyone in trouble. I should have be more quick and tell the truth immediately."

"You, bastard!" Uchi shouted.

"Bravo!" I heard someone's exciting exclamation.

It was Yankumi who has just entered the class.

"Bravo Yuki-kun! I've heard everything" She applauded and come in front of me.

"Yuki-kun I really admire you!" She grabbed my hands and started _howling_ emotionally. "Even being so small and weak you still kick across the pricks (is it a reason to be proud off?), you're so courageous. Welcome, welcome!" She finished her monologue by shaking my hand.

"Yankumi…Yankumi…YANKUMI!" Someone was trying to get to her conciseness.

"What?" she replied, screamed back.

"What made you bring your butt here? It's not like we are having math. Are we?" The same voice asked.

"Ah yes, well I come to tell you about the unscheduled P.E. classes." Yankumi said.

"What? We protest!" the class answered.

"I knew what your reaction would be. So I hasten to say that those who will be busy with their training, will be exempt from the lesson for all the period of preparing."  
>"YES!" The cries similar to those of ox were heard among the class.<p>

"But… someone decided to ask, how much time we are given for this?"

"A week…"

"A WEEK?"

"Yes, Yankumi answered and the victory is prerequisite. So, to the stadium fast! The P.E. teacher is waiting for you in the school yard."

In all this turmoil, I couldn't see this person's reaction. Was he even in the class at that moment? Probably not. I turned around, everyone were gone so I decided to follow their example.

"So you're not that hopeless as I thought."

I turned my head and saw him in the doorway.

"But why from all the people you apologized to the whole class and not to the person you punched?" He said and smiled.

I've never seen him smiling before. In other circumstances I might noticed it but not know.

"You, I looked straight at him, do you think you deserve my apologize after what you've done. You exposed you friend to such risk. You used their devotion toward yourself. In the end you've just manipulated with them and these stupid pricks still think that you are their friend. You know what, if I had a chance to go back in time, I won't change everything. I would beat you till your face got swollen and you would writhed in pain. What you've done it's not what a real friend would do."

Ahh, I smirked, it wasn't what I was supposed to say. Hell with it! I headed to the door, with the wish to get out of the place.

"Look at him still doesn't recognize!" His words made me angry, so I wasn't trying to hold on myself anymore.

"Sawada! I yelled. Want to continue the war?" I put him the question without listening to his answer and walked away

"Said to be so smart, but still seeks to get in troubles." I thought to myself with much of feigned annoyance.

On my way home when analyzing it better I got angry to the words I've said. I thanked God once again for my given talent; to get into new problems, when hardly having gotten out of the previous one. Ahw, I am going crazy!


	8. 3D Warm Up!

Ch7 "3D Warm-up"

Since the next week will be dedicated to trainings for the competition, I decided to put my school uniform away. So under the glance of the bullheaded octopus, which was lying lazily on the sofa behind my back, nonchalantly sipping his beer, I was preparing diligently for the next week schedules.

"So you're putting this away because of next week PE training?" He asked.

"That what I've told you!"

"So, according your personality, I don't even get surprised about your skills in football…"

I rolled my eyes, at this remark.

"But, he continued, you are going to play football with them, and sweat like a hog." I nodded." And, then you are going to take a shower together and use same changing room." I nodded again, not sure what he was hinting at. "Argh, have you already transformed in a guy or you have completely forgotten that you are actually not a guy?"  
>I turned my head slowly toward him.<p>

"Hey, old man, what should I do know?

"Well I don't know, the important is that I warned you and now I have to go." He said carelessly and rose from the couch, which he was pressing so many times with his weight of an African elephant.

"Hey, old man! I shouted angrily.

He shivered and turned his head slowly.

"This is your mistake that I stuck in such situation. Be a man a take the responsibility."

"Why won't you try to work out the situation by yourself? You did great till now."

"You're worse that thought!"

"Oh, common you're a clever kid, you'll be able to manage the situation by yourself. As for me I have an important appointment."

"Don't lie! You are going fishing with Nakamura and Yamamoto-san."

"So what, it doesn't make it less important. By the way why are you always complaining to me, when you have problems? Go and tell all these to your mum." He defended.

"Stupid old man, as if you don't know that mum went to visit some old aunt, her acquaintance."

"Oh yes, that's why I am always feeling hungry, recently. It's so hard without you honey! He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you said that you are late, I reminded him. Hurry up and go."

I didn't manage to make a plan, as my dad assured me. Once I didn't know how to act under such circumstances, I decided not to think about this and just let it go. I came to school in a sport uniform, which in a combination with my school bag, made me look very weird in the eyes of Japanese society. Oh Jesus, Japanese are so conservative.

"Why can't I wear a sport uniform? Do I look like an escaped 'wannabe athlete from the national team?" I asked myself in a loud voice.

"From, a national team no, but you do look like someone who don't know how to use a toilet?"  
>"What?" I couldn't understand what's happening. Is this guy reading my thoughts?<p>

I turned my head and saw Sawada Shin passing by. He was same as ever. So, what about everything I told him yesterday? Have he already forgotten? I thought.

"Hey Kuroda, I heard someone's loud laughing, you really have a wound in your stupid head. Didn't you parent show you how to use the toilet."

Finally his words reached me and I looked down at my foot. Oh God, that's why people looked at me. Like in a movie, the toilet paper was entangled around my foot. It seemed that I walked like this a good chunk of time. I was trying to remove it with the help of my second foot, when Minami approached me from behind.

"Hey Yuki-chan, are you ready? I should warn you that guys are quite skilled players, apart from that they didn't practice for long time. See you on the field." He lightly tapped my shoulder and ran forward.

Minami said, that they are skilled players with lots of potential, but they didn't practice for a long time. Well, this is ok. I am going to show what a real good game looks like. This I thought I will do. This was my intention, but who would ever know that this "sporting Pride of Japan" are just a bunch of wild animals, who lose control as soon as they step on the field. Since it was our first training, everyone were deciding, which position should each of us take. I didn't have much of choice since Uchi and company picked the position they wanted. Uchi was a striker, Kuma was a defender and Minami was a midfielder, and I was left with the position of honorary goalkeeper.

It was the most ridiculous yet dangerous game in my life. During, the whole game, instead of hitting the ball in the gate, he was trying to hit the goalkeeper in the gate. The more I tried to oppose resistance, the more his attempt grew. Kuma was more of someone who maims rather than defend. And Minami, to our surprise Minami has found some girls from cheerleading team and was flirting with them. The rest of players were running across the field doing strange movements.

"Everybody knows that we are having a game with Kurokin Gakuin next week. I need you to give it all. I didn't pick your class randomly." The coach was walking with his hands behind his back, while we were doing the ups and downs, brainwashing about how important the victory is.

"By the way, he stopped, where is Sawada?"

I shivered for a moment when his name was pronounced.

"We're having a competition with his ex-school. Doesn't he want to take the revenge?" He laughed at his own joke.

I looked at the faces of Uchi, Minami and Kuma. It seemed that they didn't like his remark.

"Noda, also won't come!" Minami interfered.

"Pshhh, who need Noda, send him to play chess." The coach laughed." Anyway bring Sawada next time." With this words he walked away.

"Hey, I asked silently, is there a reason why Sawada doesn't want to join?"

Looking at their faces I noticed that Uchi wanted to say something like "That's not you're business" buty was interrupted by Minami.

"I think Shin doesn't want to be a part of this game."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to be used. That's what he said." Kuma added.

"Used?" I repeated.

"Yes, Kuma said, I think he feels like he is being put as a dog against Kurokin Gakuin, because of the rivalry of the coaches. Our coach want to win over Kurokin Gakuin no matter what."

"Argh, why is he always so principled. Who cares about coach intentions, we are having such a great opportunity to skip classes, why just don't use it?" Uchi said, rousing up from the ground.

We've trained for about 2 hours and though I like sport, I felt like I was squeezed like a lemon. Thanks to my strong body, nobody noticed anything unusual. I don't know why, but I was thankful to Sawada for his absence today. I bet, that under his glances I wouldn't be able to do well, and eventually would get discovered. Seems like his presence binds me and it really scares me. I even have goose bumps.

"Hey Yuki!" It was Minami. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go showering!" He giggled.

LET'S GO SHOWERING! Why, even from a guy it sounds so perverted.

"Hey, Minami, Minami… out of pure interest." Don't you have a shower for females?"

"Females! He screamed. Oh why would you need a shower for females? Argh, little hentai, you wanted to peep? Let's do it someday together. I'm really excited. I will be showering with Yuki. What a pity, Noda can't join us."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes, he is being discharged the next week, so he won't join trainings. So, let's go!" He didn't release me out of his friendly hugs.

Now, I urgently needed a plan, to avoid showering with him. What should I do. I tried to talk him.

"Minami, are you sure that the training is over, the coach didn't tell anything. We left by ourselves."

"Of course it's over, else I am not going to train anymore. I sweated like a pig and I stink. So if Yuki-kun doesn't want to stink too, let's go showering." He headed to the shower with me under his armpit.

"No, no!" I made an attempt to release out of his arm." You now actually I can't shower in a public places. I've once had an unpleasant experience."

"What are you talking about, man? The showers are disinfected. Let's go." He grabbed my shoulder again and dragged me in the direction of the shower.

"Wait, wait…." I tried to stop.

Next moment I heard a sharp whistle. I even closed my eyes because of the irritating sound.

"What the heck!" The couch asked." Why did you leave? Have I allowed you to leave?"

"Sensei, I've been sweating like a running horse." Minami protested.

"And, we are only one week left. Have you forgotten about the agreement?" "Kuroda, hurry up on the stadium."

"Yes sir!" I was so happy of this lucky encounter, that I was ready to train and sweat twice as much.

I was crossing over the field, when I noticed that my shoelaces are untied. I leaned over to tie it, when I felt a ball kick on my back.

"Hey! I screamed. "Come here and I will shove it in your ass, cross-eyed moron!"

"Really, will you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, I turned my head. I saw Sawada in a sport uniform, in front of me. He was looking at me with a usual mockery.


	9. Let's take a shower!

We had taken a fifteen minutes break, after what we started to train over again. To all the struggles I was facing, added another one named, Shin. What made him join the team. What about his principles? Anyway not my problem, but I suggest him not to approach to me to close. Don't know why but I feel a great anticipation toward him. Let's return to our muttons, now. And at this time, Uchi hasn't given up the idea of hitting the goalkeeper in the gate. Now his attempt grew to unexpected size, so every time he was trying to hit the ball, and every time he failed, he screamed in an animal voice, saying something like.

"Damn, Kuroda, you are tenacious like a cockroach. Shit!"

From the other side I was hearing the angry voice of the coach.

"Hey, Kuma, if you're going to tan them like these, we won't have any players on the field, when the competition comes. Look, even the substitutes, you've killed them all!"

"No worries, coach-sensei, two hours and they'll be normal."Kuma said confidently.

"Hey, guys, moderate your passion. I don't need problems." The coach said, pleading.

"Minami!" He shouted, looking left where Minami kept flirting with girls from cheerleading team. "Same goes to your passion."

"Hey, why won't you make him the leader of cheerleading team, girls what would you say?"

"Agree! Agree!" The loud voices of girls were heard, so we turned our head toward the place they were staying.

I didn't realize, at first, why was everyone looking at the tribune, when suddenly I saw:

"Noda!" I shouted.

The answer came in less when one second in the form of a soccer ball. _"Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound"._

Well, may be it wasn't this pathetic, but that was what I thought. I opened my eyes, slowly. Everybody crowded around me.

"Yuki-chan, are you ok?" It was the cheerful voice of Noda.

I looked at him for two seconds, then at everyone else. I jumped sharply yelling like an insane."

"Hey, why won't hit your own balls with it?" I stared at people in front of me. The prolonged silence started to look odd.

"Argh!" The coach interrupted the embarrassing moment. It was false alarm, let's go!"

Muttering something under their breath, everyone returned to the game.

"Hey, are you ok Yuki- chan?"Noda asked.

I turned my head to answer him, when, suddenly, the coach announced:

"Everyone, who doesn't have anything in common with the game, please leave the playing field."

"Yuki-chan, let's talk later!" Saying this Noda went from playing field.

Ah, my head still hurts. Who hit this ball? If I catch him I will break his legs. The game has started, so I hurried to take my position. Again I felt how a ball hit my back.

"Argh, not again? Just you wait, scum, if I don't tear your balls off…" I was about to look to at the future victim, when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Why would you be so interested in my balls? It's already the second time."

It was Sawada, with an usual, cold expression on his face, yet an ironic smile was drawn on his face.

"Hey Sawada, what the hell are you doing. Have you planned to kill me on this field? By the way , what made you change your mind? It seems to me that you didn't' want to be a used by our ambitious coach?" These were the words, the vibes of my soul wanted, desperately, to express, but thinking that I've exposed myself, enough, as a fool, I said:

"Sawada, let's return to the game. Please be more careful next time…, I told him, moving toward the gate, or I will wring your neck."

"Kuroda, I will wring your neck, if you don't hurry up and drag your ass to the gate." It was coach. How does he manage to move around the field so fast, fantastical?

"Just stop talking, and start to play." Sawada, he said, I am glad you join the team, though I have no idea what made you change your mind."

I too wanted to know what made, our principled and stubborn leader change his mind. But he didn't answer.

We finished our every day trainings and were tired like hell. And it was just the first day. I don't want to know what will happen next. I was heading toward the school building, when I suddenly heard a voice with a horny element in it.

"Yuki-kun, now you can't escape. Finally, we can make our secret desire, come true." Minami put his on my shoulder.

"What secret desire?" I asked.

"Argh, you've got such a short memory, Kuroda-kun!"

"Sure, Kuroda is a brainless hen!" It was Uchi, who walked behind.

"Shut up!" I roared.

"Nee, Yuki don't get distracted. We are, finally going to take a shower together."

"What? I thought to myself. Didn't he forget? After all this tiresome trainings he still thinks about this."

"Hey, who want to join me and Kuroda in today's shower process? It's Kuroda's first time."

"Yack, someone said, you look like a pair of fagots."

"I know, Minami answered in a playful way, want to join?"

"Sure!"

"What?" I screamed.

"Uchi, join ?"

"Yeah, sure, don't forget to drown Kuroda!"

"Hey, what happening…"I tried to escape from Minami.

"What about you, Shin?"

What the hell is he doing, asking everybody about this, especially Sawada?

"Look,I think'll take the shower later."

"What?Why? Really, how can you bear this smell?"

"Well, I haven't seen Noda for so long..." I tried to find an explanation.

"A? If this is the problem, then don't worry because Noda is already waiting for us in the shower?"

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. All the circumstances today where against me." What for is he taking a shower?Is hegoing to wash away the remnants of the defunct dust?"

"What? Kuroda, showm me a normal person who hoes to public baths to have wash. Don't you have a bath at home, for this? Enough, you've talked too much." He clutched my arm tightly and began dragging me in the shower room."

"No, no,no!"

He kept on pulled me in the direction of showers, neglecting everything I was begging to him. In another statement of events that would have looked like an attempt of coercion. But in reality it was shown like, two young men, who want to take a shower together. It sounds more pervert, then in the first case.

We were close to the shower room, Minami opened the door. Noda was already there meeting us. Though he was covered by a towel, I still screamed. Judging by how quickly the vice president come upstairs, my scream has a strong effect.

"Oh, Yuki-kun! You are screaming so loud. No way! Do you think I am that sexy? He made a cute expression. What a pity, girls don't have the same reaction."

Certainly, my heartbreaking (or it rather was hear breaking) scream hasn't just aroused interest for vice-president. Everybody else too left their showering to see what happening.

"Hey, what's happening, here? Your cries can be heard up to China, Kuroda? And you, is this a striptease bar?" He pointed to the guys, who crowded near at the door.

"Striptease?" I thought, and then I slowly turned my head to the crowd. I got numb. "If I scream, now, they can guess what happens! So, I decided to near it by myself!"

"Kuroda, Kuroda, Kuroda!" The vice-president was tugging at my shoulder. «What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I answered.

"Kuroda doesn't want to wash! Kuroda, this is not a barn." Someone tried to make a humorist out himself.

I bet, it was Uchi, but i was too 'far' to distinguish the voice.

"Well, if Kuroda doesn't want to have a shower..., I "woke up" when I heard this sentence, when don't force him. Let him take a shower wherever he wants."

Hearing this from vice-president was really something unreal, but then he added:

"Kuroda, I completely understand you. When I was in your age, I too was ashamed to undress in front of people..." Everybody was listening to what he was saying.

"But, he lift his index finger, you shouldn't be ashamed by your body, because your body is something, given by God."

After half o a minutes everybody where rolling out laughing on the floor. In other time and if this case didn't happened to me, I would find the words of vice-president quite reasonable. Anyway my reputation was worse then it could be, so in reality nothing changed.


	10. Uchi's new side

Chapter 10

If you were given a choice, what would you pick, to be a pimply faggot or a girl in all boys school. Despite the futility of both ideas, I would choose the second one. Although I avoided showering, Noda and Minami didn't speak to me afterwards. They will surely restrain themselves from communication with me, thinking that I am some weirdo. It's true, they were the only ones who approved of me when I have just come in this class. They must feel disappointed and uneasy because of this incident. But I couldn't let them discover the truth about me. To all this I got teased by my classmates until our ways to home haven't been separated. What an epic fail today is.

I've almost reached home, when a familiar voice, or rather say a familiar swearing made me stop.

"Oh, you again? What a crap? I've supported you for the whole day, and even on my way home I have to…"

Poor Uchi, after he failed to beat me to death in those damn gates, he felt so depressed.

"Are you so disappointed, because you didn't manage to kill me? Ahh cheer up, tomorrow 's going to be a new day." I said ironically.

"Shut up Kuroda. Who let you blather?" He spoke in his usual irritated tone.

"Hey, you were the fist to start. Why didn't you ignore me?" I started to be impatient too.

"I would do it with the utmost pleasure, but Kuroda you're, just, like a leech. In the places you never expect."

"Then pretend I am invisible. Or do you hate me so much? Hm, looks like tugging a girl you like by the tail, in the kindergarten. I said teasingly. But Uchi I am not a girl!" I turned to him with a smile.

"Shut up, you faggot. I think I have headache when I speak to you more than 5 minutes."

"Oh, still five minutes we can speak as civilians. That's a progress." I continued teasing him.

"Hey, Kuroda, he said angrily, seeking problems on your skinny ass?

"Hey look! It is Uchi from Shirokin Gakuen and this little brat who looks like a chick. Poor Uchi. His situation with women is so bad"

"Hey…" Uchi started.

When I looked at these guys properly, I realized that they were ones from Shin's ex school.

"It seems like we didn't finish the deal from the last time. May be we finish it now?" The guy asked.

To my great antipathy for Uchi and those of Uchi's type, those guys were too disgusting.

"Hey, I interfered, I don't know what your problems are, and I don't give a damn , but if you don't get your butt out there, you may not been able to imagine where your tongue can turn to be."

"Wh…what did you tell, you stupid moron? Fucking hermaphrodite…"

"Oh, we know even this kind of words! I continued to argue with him, when I suddenly felt how someone grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

"Run!" He shouted.

It was Uchi. While I was thinking what the reason of such unpredictable actions I was running after Uchi. Together we were escaping from a dangerous band. Bonnie and Kleid, you would say. No, a Brokeback Mountain will be more common, in reality, two idiots, running away from other two idiots. We were running like this for about five minutes, often changing the direction to confuse them. Finally we turned by the corner of some mini market. Being totally out breathing Uchi asked:

"Kuroda, what the hell was this. Looks like getting yourself, and pulling other people in trouble is your hobby. Do you always behave like this?"

"Sure, I said with pride in my voice, my sharp tongue and caustic comments always make these boneheads get in cognitive dissonance."

"You're stupider when I thought Kuroda. Your sharp tongue made them get angrier. We could get beaten."

I couldn't believe my ears. The most fierce yankee from our school was behaving like an overcautious coward.

"Hey, I continued in my easy tone, what happened to the high and mighty Uchiyama ?"

"You responded to their provocations. What are you better than them?"

"Hey, what are talking about…"

"Once, he started we were fighting with Kurokin Gakuin. We have mutilated each other so much, that Yankumi barely recognized us. And , then, it wasn't important who initiated the fight, both part were guilty. Even though we hated these guys so much, we tried to let it go. Even Shin, pretend he doesn't care and ignore them, no matter how often they provoke us."

I opened my mouth to say something, when I suddenly hear a noise of a rock hitting the metal gate of the house, which was situated near the market.

"Ouch, what's this? I opened my eyes slowly.

I didn't realize that I was leaning other Uchiyama, my fingers clenching his back. I looked up at Uchi's confused face and bounced back. Uchi made several attempts to recover from shock. He made several uncertain steps.

"K-K-Kuroda…It seems they are gone, now I go."

"Ok, I said not less shocked than him, let's go…

"Hey Kuroda, he turned his head abruptly, I said I go first, you stay here."

"W-why? I started to be irritated again.

"Because, I said so! He cut angrily. Don't follow me."

He quickly walked out the place leaving me alone to think over what happened.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter is short and long to wait. I am really busy now ad I get tired. But I remember about my responsabilities.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11

I was lost in thoughts at the time I was walking back home. I hope Uchi doesn't start to suspect anything. Though I am almost one hundred percent sure, that the reason he decided to go first wasn't because he can't stand me. On the other hand, even if he starts to have suspicions regarding me, he has too down to earth personality. Too believe something like a girl enrolled in boys school because of some unknown reason, is beyond the boundaries of his prudence. But he could make some allusions when discussing with the guys. Then, they will remember the case in the shower and have enough bases to suspect something. Things will, eventually get complicated, with or without Uchi's interference. With these I will not get anyway. I should stop cheat myself and go home.

However when I came home, another great surprise was waiting for me.

"Oh, you're back?" I heard my mom calling from the kitchen ,as I didn't manage to pass through the threshold of the house.

Next five minutes, she was telling me about her recent life full of events and about an auntie who has a nephew. The last part was the most important.

"And what?" I cut her emotional monologue.

"What do you mean and what? I told you I know an auntie who has a nephew exactly of your age and that I would be great if you meet."

"Have you become a matchmaker?" I asked her.

"Argh, why are you always like this?"

"We are eating these disgusting ramen for nearly two weeks because you decided to be a matchmaker?" It began to irritate me.

"Oh, c'mon…"

"What? So this is the reason I'm eating delayed ramen, because you are trying to find a buddy for this kid?" exclaimed dad, entering the kitchen.

"Hey don't call him like this. This is a good, well bred boy from a decent family." Mum protested.

Ohhh, here we go again. When my mother begins with this kind of talk, I feel like some kind of young lady from Jane Austin's story.

"Oh, that how it is? So have you already found out where are his parents working? What about their yearly income? I don't have anything against this meeting, but think about the poor boy. Have you already told them about our Yuki? When are the willing to take her?" He walked out the kitchen, laughing loudly with the cane of beer in his hand.

Because my father often had such moments of nonsense talks, I decided to stay calm.

"Oh, honey, he can't accept the fact that his daughter is an already grown-up lady and he can't be the only man in her life."

Mom's words grabbed my attention for a moment. But it was just for a moment.

"If all the men are like this oji-san, than I will never get married." I stated

"Don't talk nonsense! Mum's voice sounded with an unusual strength. "I would never get married, if it was anyone else but your father."

Again, I got stunned by what she was telling me.

"Anyway, I told in a indifferent voice, I am not going anywhere."

I stood up and headed to my room. When I remained alone, I started to think about the situation with Uchi again. I started to make presumption in my head, about how is he going to behave tomorrow. Besides Uchi, I was preoccupied by my mum's sudden matchmaking activity. Though she has a soft personality, her persistence sometimes strikes me.

"God see, I didn't want to go this far, but it seems there' s no other way for my safety." I thought to myself. Dad was pushing the poor sofa, when I came in the living room. He didn't notice me in the beginning.

"Tell me please, I began, How can you have such a huge belly but your legs to remain thin?"

"Cut off all this stupid crap. What for did you come? He said without taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"We should bring mama back home." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I confirmed, haven't you noticed that since she started visiting this auntie, we can drag her back home?

"So what? He took his book off." The auntie is sick. Don't be so selfish."

"Oji-san, the auntie has get better two weeks ago. She has even returned home, but decided to go back the hospital, because she is treated there better. She is taking the place of other people, who are more sick then her. That what I call real selfishness." I started to boil over.

"Hey what do you want. Say it clearly." He asked irritated.

"I want my mother near me!"I said in a demanding voice.

"You, he pointed toward me, you don't need just need someone to cook for you and to clean after 't you tired of manipulating your mother?"

"I don', I tried to protest."

"Your mother has the right to live her own life." He made in a conclusion.

"And we are not a part of her life? I asked ironically.

"If she…

I was about to open my mouth and add something.

"Don't interrupt me, he said in a loud voice, with his finger pointing in the air. If your mum likes spending time with this old lady, then we should accept it. Or you simple don't want to meet this guy. Then go ahead and tell your mom directly. He is not going to fall for you, anyway, he took his book again, with such bad temper…"

"Hey, oji-san why are always making me angry?" I shouted irritated.

"Enough, he responded on the same note, I've spoken enough to you."

"As always, no use from this oji-san." I thought to myself.

What was I hoping? He just ruined my mood and made it worse than it originally was. I walked back to my room. While passing I saw mum leaning against the wall with a sad look in her eyes. Seems like she's heard everything. Oh surely, she did. When this man is making me angry, I can't control my emotions anymore. I've just passed by without uttering a word, pretending that nothing happened.

Next morning I waked up with a quite spoiled mood. What to say, the mood with which I went to bed was also not that great. As I supposed, Uchi tried to keep the distance. Not like he a was avoiding me directly(since we weren't that close), but during training he wasn't trying to kill me with the ball. His glances thrown at me, from time to time, were short, without anger in them. I wasn't sure (as I'm not sure now) should I worry about this, or let it go. By the way, Noda and Minami approached me this morning. They tried to speak in a friendly manner, as before. Although the awkward silence couldn't be avoided , I considered that three of us can be called good-pals, without any of them noticing oddity in my behavior.

How strange it wouldn't sound, the day in Shirokin Gakuen was passing calm and peaceful. NO problems, no conflicts, no fighting and no bullying. So unusual. Feels like everybody have been drained of their energy. I should have been happy in these kind of circumstances , but it made me suspicious instead. Calm before the storm. I would call today's day is Shirokin Gakuen like this.

Lately my suspicious justified. I have always known about my mother's amazing nature. Possessing a soft character, she is flexible like a willow. If she ahs put something to her mind she will not give up it so easily (truthfully, an amazing flexibility and persistence). Seems like about the idea of introducing me to that prick , was also serious.

"Yuki Kuroda!" She pronounced my name strongly.

I was passing the main hall of the school building, when I heard the voice calling my name. I turned to the place, the voice was coming.

"What a luck I have spotted you here, and didn't have to wander the whole school." Saying this she looked around.

I can't describe you the feeling I had when I saw my mother in my school. I can't call it an unexpected shock since I've presumed something like this could happen. But I won't hide that a kind of surprise still was there.

"You know Yuki-kun(oh, I've already become Yuki-kun), she continued in amazement, this school is huge. Your father wasn't wrong when decided to send you here."

"So wouldn't it better if I was a boy in reality?" I thought to myself. "Seems like they are already accommodated with this situation."

"So, why did you come, oka-san?"

"I, she began, about yesterday talk…"

"No!"I cut and turned to go back to class room.

"Yes, she exclaimed, I've already asked for permission from your principal."

"When did you?" I asked surprised. "You've just entered the school."

"It seems like your principal likes taking care of flowers more, then managing his main responsibilities." She answered, smiling mildly.

I looked at her for several seconds.

"Still, I'm not going anywhere." I concluded and turn my back to follow my direction.

"Why? she asked. Her voice sounded with a mixture of indignation and disappointment." Why are you and your father always like this?"

I turned myself toward her, listening carefully to what she was going to say.

"Why can't you( she meant, both, me and father) do the smallest things for me. I'm not asking for more." She made a pause." You don't observe anything beside yourself. Sometimes I ask myself, why people who are loved deeply, become self-centered and demand more love and attention."

I was shocked not only by her words, but also by the fact, that she was getting emotional in public, thing my mum have always detested. I had enough reasons to feel embarrassed.

"Mum, I said coolly, let's talk in other place. This is one is not common for having an emotional confession."

"Why, she continued on the same tone. Why should I always back off my emotions, because this is not the right moment or place. That's not fair."

In the next half hour, I was sitting in the car and waited to be driven to the old auntie.

"Should you really get so far? I asked her for the last time.

"Yes, she cut but her words sounded clearly. "

I didn't answer anything as I didn't say anything back then, in the school hall. I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I didn't want to think about it anymore. I wasn't in the mood to dig deeper in all this situation, more then less it wouldn't bring me to anything good. During the whole road we didn't said a word to each other. I made an attempt to braek the silence:

"It have been forever since you have driven the car."

"True, she answered. This is only the beginning, she said.

When we arrived to the hospital, mum's mood changed as through miracle.

"So now, I will introduce her to you." She said, heading to the central entrance of the hospital.

I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Here we are, she exclaimed." Her face beamed with happiness when we reached the chamber." Oh, her nephew is already here, she exclaimed in amazement" Peaking through window blinds of the chamber."

I looked through the window too and noticed two shadows, meaning that two people were inside.

"Ok, wait here. I will go and buy auntie some juice." With these words mum went after juice.

I looked in the window of the chamber closer:

"Oh, his haircut is same as Sawada's." I said to myself." Everyone in Japan seem to have the same haircut" I smiled to myself.

When the guy turned his head toward the window because of some noise he heard near the door I was shocked for the thousand times for today. He also began to look closely through the blinds. Now I was sure that the guy was…

"Sawada Shin…I whispered in disbelief."

Ch:12

Mum was coming towards me with the juice in her hand.

"I couldn't find the fruit one so I took…"

I ignored her words and continued to walk.

" What happened? Where are you hurrying?"

"Mum I must go from this place as soon as possible! I said impatiently.

"Oh, here we go again. What's the matter? Have you already seen the guy and disliked him? Ahh, as always."

"Yes, this guy. This guy I saw… I am seeing him everyday. More then this, I'm sitting next to him." I wanted to explain everything quickly. No, I wanted to cut off the explanation.

"Oh, You already know each other?" Mum, seems to completely ignore what I've said, because her voice was getting more and more excited.

"Yes!" I cut coolly.

"Oh, that's great!" She exclaimed in the peek of delight.

I looked at her, guessing if she is going to understand the situation. She suddenly stopped and looked at me in perplexity.

"Mum, I began, have you told auntie, that I am a girl studying in all boys school?"

"No…" she stuttered.

"I see… That means she is waiting for a girl,I made an accent on this word, to introduce her tj her beloved nephew."  
>"Yes, and what the problem? Let's keep our secret and let meet up with the boy."<p>

I was defeated definitely by her conclusion. Either she doesn't understand, either she doesn't want to understand.

Mum, I shouted, trying to restrain my emotions, Sawada Shin knows me as a boy."

When I realized what I've screamed two secons ago, I covered my mouth with both hands. The chamber was still close, so the possibility of him hearing this was rather high.

"Mum, I tried to pull myself together and speak calmly, tell auntie that I'm really sorry, that I wasn't able to come, because some of some sudden circumstances. Tell her that I was kidnapped by aliens or a horse kicked me when I was trying to feed him. Bue!"

I started to run fast, in order to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side and I bump in...Guess who?

"Kuroda, he asked (if it was someone else I would say that this person was surprised, but since it was Sawada…his voice was monotone as always) what are you doing here?"

"I, luckily I hadn't change the uniform, so I could continue with playing the role, I have a relative here." I answered."

"That how it is. He said in his usual indifferent voice, moving on his way.

I also wanted to ask him a question, so it won't look like a interrogation between the officer and the culprit. I don't know why, but beside him I always feel like I am on my wrong side. I was about to open my mouth when he exclaimed:

"Is your relative in a dangerous condition?"

"Mmmm, I was muttering. "Not really!"

"I see, he nodded. You were running so fast…"

He started to walk again.

"And you? I finnaly found the courage to ask. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my auntie." he answered honestly without hiding anything. "I have to go! Bue!"

That was so simple. And what was I thinking? That he is going to blush and sweat as a pig with a shy look in his eyes in addition. Stammering and mixing the words about how he is going to meet his dream girl. C'mon! Then why my heart is beating so fast when he is near. Oh, that's because were not close and he is a really difficult person to get along with. Even Uchi is more human?

Mum remained in the hospital to explain everything to auntie and I walked back home. Now, when I was crossing the streets alone, the argument I had with my mum in the morning got on my mind again. Why have she done all these things: forcing me to meet this auntie and her nephew, getting irritated when I opposite her mind. What was behind it? I recalled her words , told some time ago.

**Flashback**

"We've made a huge mistake." mum said in statement. We should have brought you to Japan earlier and raise you according to Japanese costumes and habits."

I stood still when I heard this. Mother was bringing up this topic quite often.

"But mum, what's the difference, whatever it's Japan or U.S.A. I would anyway be the way ia m because of you and dad." I was outraged.

**End Flashback**

When I returned home, first I did was changing my clothes to indoor clothing. Next I prepared myself a cup of tea and went to the balcony. I sighed.

"What the matter? Have the period of loud cats crying in the streets and young girls, who can't sleep at night already, begun?" Spring is not coming yet."

I turned my head. It was dad. I recognized him by his voice.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked coldly.(though it was more for showing off. In reality I was happy that he came)

"I escaped from work!" He said, taking a sit near me."You?"

"Escaped from mum." I responded in kind.

"Drinking tea?" He made a sign with his head at the cup in my hands.

I nodded.

"Maybe we should take something stronger?" He suggested while standing up.

"Want to get drunk?"

"Not only! But without this the conversation won't be this heartfelt."

"Mum won't like it." I awared him, loudly, when he was already heading to kitchen.

"Well., he came back with rho cans of beer, mum has already give up on ,many things and principals thing she doesn't approve. For example, he made a pause, marrying me was one of them."

I look at him in surprise. It was the first time, when my someone of my parents was speaking to me about their marriage. And I would never thought that dad will be the one to start this topic.

"You have never spoken to me about how you and mum met, neither have you talked about marriage."

"You have never ask in the first place."

"I always thought that this was kind of personal information, you'd like to keep for yourselves." I defended myself.

"How you decide on which information in private and which not?"

"Want to argue stupid ji-san? I asked menacingly, watching him attentively.

"No." He answered, without taking his eyes off me too.

It was the first time since a long period, when we have spoken like this. Actually, I used to be friendly with my father when I was small. However, when I turned thirteen the whole earth has changed outside down. We became two people living in different worlds and centuries. I started to feel that I can't be close to my father anymore. The constant teasing from his side, and my anguish made the distance between us grew bigger. I felt that if something happens, dad will not take my side. Seems like the whole words was going off under my feet, I was left without support. Now, when we were speaking like this I couldn't find any reasons which brought us to the present state. Gratefully I wasn't that sentimental to bring up this topic.

We talked for about two hours until mum hasn't return. As about mum, she didn't mention a word about auntie or today's situation. Well, neither I did.

Since everything went like this, the next day I could go to school safely, without any surprises expecting me near the gates of the school. As I said this week was the week of intensive trainings, in order to get prepared to the competition with Kurokin Gakuen. To be honest, I hardly believe that we will be able get prepared in only one week, even with such intensive trainings. Anyway, whatever the outcome will be, we are still on the advantaged side. We avoid doing math, literature and so one. We are quite lucky. By the way, I've found the solution to avoid the situations I had in the shower. I will just give the permission to the coach to go from trainings, half of hour earlier. It seems like everything is again under my control, so I walked satisfied to the playground where everyone were supposed to train. Tomy great astonishment I didn't see anyone on the playground. Neither the coach was there.

I decided to check the classroom:

"I bet they all have run away. Of course, to skip such opportunity when the coach isn't on the playground." I murmured to myself.

I had to take back my words as soon as I heard the noise coming from the class 3D.

"Oh, Jungle sounds." I whispered.

When I opened the door, everybody turned toward it to see who is coming. When I saw their disappointed reaction, I concluded that they were waiting for someone, and this someone wasn't I.

"Hey, I started, what are you doing here?"

"Yuki-chan!" Noda shouted happily, cutely (for me just stupidly) jumping toward me and lifted me up.

"Kuroda, he was shaking me like I was a little kitten or a teddy bear. "Tell me, why isn't she coming?"

"Isn't coming who?" I asked interested.

"Fujiyama-sensei." Minami answered.

"All the lessons are canceled because of the you forgotten." I said.

"Yes but she was ill until this week, so she might not be informed." Noda said.

"I doubt it." I answered honestly, still clasped in his arms.

"Oh, Yuki-kun don't say such cruel things." I am so in love, he cried and hugged me tighter, lowering his head on my chest, which made me a little bit uncomfortable."

In this moment, the doorknob turned and Uchi entered with the guitar behind his back. His eyes stopped at me and Noda. He looked at me then at Noda and then at the position we were in. Then he started over again. The awkward silence hanged over the class again.

"I have to go to the toilet." He said and closed the door behind.

"Look what you've done. You embarrassed Uchi!" A guy cried.

"Oh, really?" Noda wondered putting me back on the floor.

"Stop promoting gay-love in this class, you assholes!" Someone shouted irritated." Same goes to you, Minami, the guy pointed at Minami, you're desperate tries to drag Kuroda in the shower were a little bit...(Oh why should he remember about this, I rolled my eyes)

Minami smirked.

"What? But I don't feel like a homosexual every time I hug Kuroda. Just a pure man embrace." Noda started to make excuses.

"It doesn't look this way from our point of view. And you… the guy looked at me, stop squeezing and jumping like a faggot who's going to be raped. That, look disgusting and suspicious."

"Wha? I was getting angry." Look we're having some homophobes here."

"Hey you, I've heard this…" He started to say, but was interrupted by Kuma, who has entered the classroom.

"Who knows what wrong with Uchi?"Kuma asked agitated.

"Oh this is a natural reflex at Noda and Kuroda's "manly" embrace." The guy answered sarcastically.

"Anyway, where is the coach? He is constantly scolding us for being late and look what he is doing?"

"No Fujiyama-sensei , no-trainings." Noda continued his hysteria.

"Shhh, someone's coming!" Minami exclaimed.

Everyone stood quite. Confident steps were heard from the outside. Everybody had their breaths hold when the person was about to enter.

"Ohaio mina-san!" It was Yankumi in a good mood as always.

"Yankumi, you on our heads!"

"What are you talking about?" Yankumi asked.

"Nevermind, where is the coach?"

"Oh, this is the reason I came here today. The coach called today in the morning and said that he will not be able to come today. Something important has occurred suddenly. Today I am going to recruit you."

No one put further question and went to change themselves in training suit.

"Kuroda-kun, Yankumi addressed to me, you're always coming to trainings already dressed."

"Yeah, I stuttered, you know it helps me spare my time."

"Oh that how it is, very good strategy." Yankumi encouraged me.

Everyone counted that if Yankumi will be instead of the coach, she won't be so strict and severe. But little did we know. After an hour of training with Yankumi, everyone were praying for coach quick come back. Yankumi didn't give us time to take a breath.

"Yankumi is crazy! Treating us like this, are we in Sparta?" Minami complained sitting down on the ground.

"At least she didn't told you that you kick as a girl." Noda said.

"Hey, you shouldn't get angry at the people who tell you the truth. You suck at sport." Kuma contested.

"That why I ask, what I am doing here?"  
>"Like you don't know Yankumi, with all her noble ideals, she is ready to expose us to ridicule for the sake of "<em>Minna –san, gambattane<em>" Said Minami in an imitated voice.

"I envy Shin." Kuma stated.

"By the way, why is he always coming late?" Someone from the guys asked.

"I've already explained you once. It's all because of his aunt. She is ill.(Oh yes she is) I am more concerned about Uchi."

I started to listen carefully to what Kuma is going to tell

"Anyway, it would be better if they came back quickly. They are quite skilled players. It's already enough that we have Noda."

"Ryusai."Said Noda irritated.

I wanted to find out about Shin's aunt more.

"What's wrong with Shin's aunt?" I asked casually.

"I don't know exactly, but seems like she is very ill, despite of her health appearance, inside her body she is destroyed. Seems like she isn't left much to live."

"That why, he is visiting her, almost everyday. Yesterday she wanted to introduce him to her ex- student's daughter."Minami added.

I looked at them stunned. My mother is Sawada's aunt ex-student. Unbelievable!

"But this girl, Kuma continued didn't show up." I lifted my eyes and looked at Kuma."

"She had probably thought that she is given in marriage. What a idiot."

"I hate these kind of girls. He wasn't happy with this idea either, but she was ready to do it for the sake of his aunt."

"It's her last wish." Someone stated.

"Please pardon me." I stood up.

"What's up Kuroda?" KUma asked.

"Well, I've just remembered that I have an important appointment.

"Yuki-kun you too? Please don't go! Noda is going to fail everything." The guys cried."

"You assholes! "Noda yelled.

"Sorry, I must go! With all this I ran toward the school building.

"Oh Kuroda-kun where are you hurrying? Yankumi caught me on the way.

"Excuse me. No time to explain." I ran away toward the shower room.

I didn't listen to what Yankumi was saying after me.

I was showering myself and didn't heard how someone turned down the door knob and entered inside. I walked out from the shower, with the towel around my body and so Yankumi in front of me. We stayed like this for about a minute. After this Yankumi took off her glasses and wiped them, then put the again. She repeated this procedure several times.

"Yuki-kun, are you a girl?" She asked unsurely.

"Yes, I said abruptly, but please don't tell anyone. I beg you."


	12. Chapter 13

Ch13

I was running so fast, that people, who were seeing me, would think that someone is chasing after me, to kill me. I opened the door and come in the house. I leaned on the wall to catch my breath. I looked around and realized that no one is actually home. Of course, mother is not coming until late hours. I ran from lessons, wrongly hoping that mum is waiting for me as during old days. Now, I found myself in a completely empty house. I walked slowly in the living room and sat down on the sofa. I sat like this for some times, lured by my own thoughts. Gradually I started to feel that my eyes are becoming sleepy. All the things flew out my head and my head hit the cushion.

I woke up when I heard someone turning the key in the lock. I slowly rose from the sofa and looked in the door's direction. It was mum. She has returned today earlier, like she felt something is going to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I jumped in front of her and asked.

Mum was taking off her shoes. She was doing it so slowly; this was making me nervous, because I wanted to hear an immediate answer. When she finally put the shoes away, without even looking at me she said:

"You are talking about yesterday? Well, I've reconsidered my actions, and understood that I shouldn't have pushed you so much. I told that to auntie and she agreed." She answered simply without any emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me about her situation?" I still wasn't giving up.

"Ah, you wanted to fulfill the last wish of a dying person, so you would get rid of the possible remorse." She said these with some irony, which made my heart, ache mildly.

"Mum, I muttered, what are you talking about?

"Forget it!" She almost cut what I was saying.

"How interesting, I thought to myself. Though she said she is sorry for pushing me, she seems to wear a grudge on me. "At least you could meet auntie! "That was what she exactly thought. All right Yuki, this is not the first time. I said to myself." This is not the first time, when Mohamed forces the mountain to come to him.

Strangely, but this situation didn't disappoint me. Every time, when I did a mistake I knew that the repair of it will be brilliant. The next morning, I waited until mom left the house. After that I change my clothes, made my hair. I also wanted to put some make up, but I change my mind. When I was on my way to hospital, I thought if I didn't exaggerate with my appearance. To look girly is one thing, but why should I have got the only skirt from the closet?

Though I arrived to the hospital with no problem, getting further wasn't that easy. I had to get in the argument with the administration. I had to make a whole tear-jerking story about what I was doing here and why do I need so badly to get upstairs. Finally it was decided that I'm relative of some Pakistani dude who broke his leg and no one came to visit him. This way I was allowed to go upstairs. Fortunately I found the number of the room quickly. I could be calm because Sawada was at school. (I have already checked the information).

I opened the door quietly. Auntie's head was turned toward the window. When she heard the door opening she slowly turned her head toward the direction of the door.

"Good morning! I bowed and the walked in the center in the room. I am Yuki Kuroda. I am really sorry I couldn't come yesterday. Hope mum explained you everything."

I didn't notice how fast the time has passed. Talking with auntie was interesting. She was quite up-to-date old lady. Soon my mum arrived too. When she saw me, she was quite surprised, hence she didn't show it. We talked like nothing happened, though I knew that that the issue isn't solved.

I walk out the hospital and was heading toward the school. In order to arrive to quicker, you should pass through a park. I saw a group of guys gathering around and discussing something vividly. They grab my attention, when I realized that some of them were quite familiar. One of them was a fleshy guy, who looked like a bear. Wait a minute, they no one else but Kuma and another one is a tall guy with blonde hair, Uchi. But what are they doing here, instead of trainings? We are short in time, and this dumbasses are dallying!


	13. author's note

Not sure if anyone is reading the story anymore. Still I'm going to finish it. Because I'm short in time I don't have much time. Also it would be nice to receive al least one review. Because I want to know your opinion.


	14. Happy New Year!

Wish you A Happy New Year! May the New Year bring you happiness and may your all dreams come true. Let's try work hard for this World ))

P.S. Thank you for your comments .That really gives me confidence. I will work hard writing the next chapters.

By the way, last week I got a little bit nostalgic. Before I felt in love with Asians dramas, I used to like argentine soap –opera "Rebelde way". Though, I don't like soap-operas. This one totally kick ass. Really changes your mind and impress you. Totally deserve. It is also related to school)) So if you have time, check it ))


	15. My first friend!

"Hey!" I shouted to them, while walking to the bench under the tree." What the hell are you hanging around? Do you already play better than Beckham? "

"Hey you, Uchi stopped tossing up the ball, I don't want to hear any of this, from such a scoundrel as you! Where the hell were YOU loafing about?"

"None of your business, Blondie!" I hissed peeved.

"You two started Noda, placing his hand on the sides, as separating us, stop sparing at each other. Coach-sensei, he turned to me, didn't come to training today."

" It seems to me Yankumi warned us that he is sick." I reminded them.

"Screw off! You are knocking me dead with your stupid ignorance and conclusions which are out of turn." Uchi said malignantly.

"Uchi, I asked you, didn't I!" Noda added with regret.

I was smitten. I knew that Uchi hates me, but I really can't understand why so much. It wasn't because of the quantity of mockery thrown at my face, but more of the intensity these were said. It seemed like since he started to avoid me (since that situation with the gang haunting us, he did it quite often) his hatred toward me kept on growing with a bigger power. Anyway, it wasn't the time to give understanding to those. I pulled myself together, in order to continue this really foolish verbal altercation. I couldn't give up and let him celebrate, this (even if) stupid and senseless victory.

"The only ignorant asshole here is you. And it is you, who always drive me up a wall!" I returned him." And I would like to know, I continued what is going on, and why aren't we practicing."

"The Truth is, Kuma continued, that Yankumi really told us that couch is ill and can't come and that she will replace him, but only for the yesterday date. She didn't come today, neither did couch-sensei."

"And this is weird, because couch is already risking by withdrawing us from lessons for the sake of this match." One of the guys said.

"That's true, Minami took the word, and couch isn't the reckless fellow who will do such unreasonable things, like gathering people and not coming to trainings, especially when he knows that this goes in contrary to school rules."

"Ok, that sounds logical. But what do the rest says? Sawatari, the principal?"

"Oh, I beg you, please what can they say? Uchi entered again the discussion. "I doubt that they even know about this."

"Bright!" I thought to myself. Uchi is kind of smart. Sawatari is a nosy prick, but he doesn't see anything beyond his own nose. Yankumi is not at school, means that she doesn't know and principal, well…

"By the way where is Shin?" Somebody brought me out of my reverie.

"Really where is he?" I asked myself. "Maybe he didn't even come."

"He was staying near the tree, about 3 meters afar from this bench."

"Oh, come on it all because of you." Kuma pointed at Uchi and then at me." I think he got sick and tired, as everybody here, of your squabbles. Anyway if Shin is not here there is no point in discussing anything. Let's go!"

Now it was my turn to say "Oh, come on." Who cared was Shin here or not. All the same is he present or not. I barely notice him when he is, and even when I do, he rarely says something. And look at these idiots, who can't even make a step without him. Oh pray at the "Sawada the Great". What nonsense! I laughed to myself.

"Hey Kuroda, Noda approached me from the back, how about to go and drink something? Everybody is in such grief that coach has disappeared, for me I don't mind if he stays where he is for forever."

"So what are we waiting for? I asked him smiling." By the way, where is Minami?"

"He went with the rest to seek for the couch. I just can't understand, why do they all care about this stupid "Ball-kicking game" ? The couch is absent? The hell with him!" Noda made an indifferent gesture and continued on criticizing his friends' meaningless actions.

We were sitting in a café. On the way we had a nice conversation with Noda. I couldn't help it but wonder to myself, why with Noda things are going so well and everyone else are always gimleting me, though a month has already passed, since I came to this school. Unbelievable, almost a month, and no one suspected anything (well expect Yankumi, who will stay silent). On the whole, everything went quite smoothly. I could afford myself such a luxury as to let my guards down for a little especially, knowing that Noda is very friendly toward me. He seems to forget about the incident with the shower. I thought that now it will be very appropriate to try digging further with all this stuff with class 3D school delinquents, The Manifestation of Christ in the disguise of Sawada and so on.(The last one especially)

"Hey, Noda, I started."

"Yes?" He raised his eyes.

"Why are you guys behaving like this?"

"How like this?" Noda asked as if specifying.

"Well, the way you behave. Being hostile toward new people…being rude and morons, as Uchyiama for example?" I gave an example as "among other things".

"Look who is talking!" Noda chuckled. "You are too of the same kind. Sometimes I think that you are going to pull each other's hair, if you have the opportunity to be left alone."

"What?" I asked indignantly." It is him who is always driving me up a wall. Seems like my presence is not desirable in this school." I concluded.

"Simply too little time has passed. Guys don't know you yet. However they can't close their eyes, pretending they don't see your courage. They will accept you."

"Like I care." I snapped. These idiots can't hate me and not accept me as long as they want. I'm not going to indulge their whims." (And here we go. In a couple of minutes I became Joan Dark on the verge of revolution.)Luckily I know when to stop.

Noda laughed again.

"Hey Kuroda-kun, I am really, really happy that you came to our school. With you I got such a comfort, I wasn't able to get with everyone during years."

"Why?" I asked, though it was pleasant to hear such nice words from at least one person.

"Well, how to say. I love my mates. They are all my good buddies, who repeatedly helped me get out the shit, but they would rarely understand my soul. I mean, you've seen yourself, they like to pin up me. I know it is all friendly, but still, sometimes I just feel beyond the board, if we can say like this. Albeit l love Minami, Kuma, Uchi, you hate so muchand Shin with my whole heart." Noda finished cordially.

How well that he mentioned Shin. I don't know why every time when I make an attempt to talk about this guy I feel like I am a damned paparazzi or some obsessed girlie.

"That how it is. Anyway I am really glad that you think about me this way." I said it sincerely, because he was the only one who showed me support since our first meeting. " By the way, why do you worship this marble statue, so much?"

"It looks like Shin is also not on your "list of favorites". Noda laughed again.

"No…it's…I stuttered. Simply you honor him as he is a God."

"Hey, Kuroda…if you were a girl, Noda said (My heart started to throb) I would think that you are charmed by him. Which isn't strange by the way… (My face expression changed immediately) Shin is…

"A simple dude, like all of us and there is no need to grovel before him." I decided to tell Noda to tell everything, but everything about why I think about their 3D Clan.

"Oh, stop, stop. Yuki-chan you're not right. We truly respect Shin, because he is the one who truly deserves it. And he is really the Leader of 3D."

"Really? How interesting…"

Noda was about to start telling me the incredible story of Don Qui-_Shin_, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Yeah, I am listening to you. What for? The hell! Damn it! Is my presence this necessary? Ok, I'm coming stop yelling!" Noda finished the conversation. "Sorry Kuroda-kun, I should go."

"Uchi?" I asked.

"Who else, seems like they found something about coach."

"_Dios Mios_, I exclaimed ironically, did little green men let him go?"

Noda smiled at me and waved me good-bye.

In order to kill my time, I decided to choose another path to go home. The one I usually walk is shorter, and this one is longer. I have walked here just once, when this situation with Uchi happened. Back then I didn't observe that there are gorgeous houses with green roofs, built in Japanese traditional style. So I was silently admiring the houses. I know that my life is a complete mess. The most worst failure of a looser. But I was given these damned minutes of peace, and was going to savor them. But my happiness didn't last long. Not far away from where I was walking I saw a bunch of…of… something, Japan is full of. Don't know why I began to regret for coming this way. Last time I got really scared. I was following my path, furtive looking at the impending squabble. To my great surprise, it didn't feel like something like this would happened. Instead of this a guy with a haircut _a la Johnny Entertainment_ said something turned and go somewhere. I decided to wait, in order to look closer who is that.

This young fellow, the Japanese show-business is dying for, was nobody else but Sawada. I don't know what kind of reaction I should give. Surprise? I was too tired for all this. A warm greeting? I don't quite remember when we have managed to become friends.

"Yo, Sawada…I said indifferently."

"Hello Kuroda-kun." Not to say that he wasn't surprised a bit since I wasn't behaving like a hen, who has just laid an egg.

Not noticing it ourselves we started to walk the same road. It was the first time, when I wasn't freaking out near our beloved leader Sawada Shin-kun. May be it is for the better and I will be able to see him from other angle.

"Where are the rest?" He asked as in the void, because judging on his tone it was difficult to determine whom his question was addressed to.

The hell I know. I don't stalk them.

"No, I mean Noda went to meet with them." I made a pause. "It seems like it was an important matter."

"And why didn't you go?"

"I can ask you the same." I responded.

Of course Sawada the Great has already given his orders to his subordinates. We have walked some time like this without speaking, when he finally stopped and said with his cold and calm voice.

"Ok, now I should turn. Good luck!"

"Good-bye!"

I stand like this for a second or two. Truly he is a hard to deal with person. What was this nonsense conversation about? What kind of person is he? Why can't he be easier to get along with and more down to earth? Am I the only one who wear the feelings inside out?

*************************************************************************************Here is the chapter. Thank a lot for your reviews. Quite difficult to describe Shin in this story, it is almost the 14th chapter and I feel he didn't open him yet. But the most interesting still lays ahead XD XD


	16. Hello, from your exmate!

Thoughts about Sawada and his personality were quick. Rather say it disappeared as soon as I stepped in the house. I felt a strong smell of something burning, coming from the kitchen. Without taking off my shoes I rushed in the kitchen.

"Hey old man, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

Dad was sweating over the frying pan, tasting the thing he was going to call food.

"Oh, you have finally come!" He exclaimed.

"What the hell…" I walked in the center of the kitchen.

"Hey, how is supposed a man who is left without any woman care to behave?"

"Give a man enough rope and he will hang himself." I pushed him aside, and get to the stove.

"Ouch, tell me what for you need a cookbook? Gosh, I slammed the spoon. How are you going to eat this slipslop?"

"Hey, I wanted to make dinner?" He started to defend himself.

"What? You were going to feed us with this?" I exclaimed still peeved.

"Oh what happened to you? You are a bundle of nerves? Everyday worse and worse! " He expressed his discontent.

"With such dad this is not new. Oh, actually, I buried my face in my palms, our coach has disappeared. For the second day he is not coming to trainings."

"Hey, stop, stop people don't disappear just like that. There should be a reason. May be he has got troubles in other places, that why he is absent."

"No, no absolutely not possible, I made a gesture with my hand. Something really weird and even dangerous happened, because this match is very important for him."

"Then why don't you gather all together and try solving this?" He suggested.

"Don't know, don't know. And take off this gross apron you look ridiculous!"

The next day I went to school, emerged in my thoughts. I went to the field in the first place, but seeing that nobody is there I dragged myself in the class. To my great shock, I found everybody in their desks and the teacher of biology writing something on the blackboard. The moment I entered, he stood still.  
>"Sorry, did I miss something?" I asked.<p>

"Oh my God, in my whole experience of working in school I have never had such impertinent and disorganized student as you. Are you all the same there in America?" He continued his sermon of a hardened Nazi.

I smirked at him, and headed to my table. I thought he would stop at this. But those were only my pathetic hopes. Instead of these he continued. A usual noise started in the class.

"Do you think, Japanese who has pride, will never forget what did America do? And the worst people are people like you, Kuroda! People who went to enemy country, and the come back full of its dirt."

I abruptly stopped.

"Hey, you are a washed-up Nazi!I couldn't bear anymore.

I heard voices of support in the class.

"What did you say? Repeat once again, I order you! Teacher was going to explode.

It seems a lot of time has past since somebody dared to say something like right in his face.

"I protest, a cold yet confident voice sounded in the back of the class. "What right do you have to judge people by their nationalities and tell them where should they live?"

I smiled to myself at this gesture. It was for the first time when somebody stood up for me. But certainly, I didn't show it to my face.

"Impossible, impossible, repeated the teacher waving his head. This class is impossible to stand anymore. I am going immediately to the principal and report him about this incident."

The teacher did as he promised, and soon as he flew out of the class.

The class was still full of cries and protests.

"Oh look, Minami exclaimed. As what has happened isn't enough? What should we do? He turned his head toward leader.

"It's all because of this bastard Kuroda." Uchi flared up. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Oh look, I too wasn't going to back off, I see you're a worse Nazi when this teacher."

"What did you say?" Uchi was getting angrier.

"Both of you shut up!" It was the first time when Shin raised his voice.

"Ohh, even Shin got tired of your wrangles." Kuma concluded.

"Uchi, Kuroda stood for his right. And this is more that the right decision."

I still couldn't believe that Sawada really stood on my side.

"Shin is right, Kuroda is the first, who told the thing the way they are." Noda said.

"What do you want to say, somebody protested, that we are a bunch of cowardly hypocrites?"

The cried of dumb herd spread through the class, again.

"Hey people you should agree. All of you are just waving your fists foolishly."

"Repeat once again!" Someone from the herd of crazed baboons was about to pounce on Noda.

In this time the teacher entered.

"What's happened again? I was out only for some minutes, and look… This is not a class of students; this is a real Cosa Nostra." He shouted. "Sawada and Kuroda after lessons principal would like to see you in his cabinet."

"Are you satisfied now, Uchi looked at me. Do you think we don't have anything else to do."

I was about to respond to him, when I felt something flying toward me. It was a pencil. It has landed near my desk.

"What's the matter again? Why can't you calm down?"

"Excuse me Mr. teacher, Noda raised his hand, my pencil fell down can I go and pick it up?"

"Oh just do it quickly, the teacher frowned and waved his hand."

In a couple of second Noda found himself near my desk.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and immediately turned my head to see hat no one pay attention to my short but very meaningful explanation.

"What are you doing here? I asked him in a whisper , leaning down to him.

Noda picked up the pencil, and showed me the reason of why he was standing here.

"Yuki-chan we found something interesting about coach."

I look at him inquiring.

"He was at home. We followed him." He continued.

I was till staring blankly at him. Fortunately Noda had a lot of patience.

"It seems he is frightened of something and doesn't go out of the house.

"I saw Sawada yesterday." I reported my information right to hand too.

"Noda and Kuroda, the teacher shouted in his high-pitched voice.( To tell you the truth it was the nastiest voice I've ever heard), what are you doing there?

"Whom, Shin? Noda leaned to my ear and asked again to be sure if he didn't misunderstand anything, hence ignoring teacher's words.

Hearing his name, Shin turned his head slightly. To my luck he didn't retain it for to much time.

"Noda, whom I am talking with?" The teacher was already going bananas, because he was wringing his hands

"Yes, my pencil fell down…Noda started to explain.

"Noda, don't make me laugh, the teacher interrupted Noda's confession, how could your pencil fell down and appear near Kuroda desk? Are you that stupid, that don't even know the basics laws of physics? I put you an F.

"But, sensei! Noda tried to protest.

I was trying to say something in Noda's defense, but the "menacing" fist of sensei, which was shown to me from the blackboard told me to shut up.

"Kuroda, don't you think it's enough?" The moment when teacher starts to talk to you in a civilized manner, after he poured tones of garbage over you. "I will get a heart attack, because of you!" The last thing the teacher said holding on to his heart.

The class finished soon. On the whole it went smoothly, if we don't take in consideration teacher's preaches. Everybody stood up and were ready to go out.

"Stop, stop people! Minami said to everybody and walked in front of the class." What are we going to do about coach-sensei?

"What can we do? Shin and Kuroda are left after classes." Kuroda said in resignation. "And now we have lesson with Yankumi."

"That why we have math with Yankumi!" Minami remarked.

"Gosh, some of the guys said, since the training were suspended we should stand Yankumi with her damned math . What a curse!"

"Who mentioned Yankumi here?" Yankumi entered the class and her voice sounded frustrated.

"Oh, Yankumi…"Kuma exclaimed"

"You've ruined my date, punkz!" She pointed at us." And what did you do history teacher?"

"Date? Minami chuckled. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey stop laughing!" Yankumi hit him in the side.

"Hey Yankumi, you're the one irresponsible here, Uchi entered the conversation. Your students were punished by an epic- nazi!"

"What? Yankumi asked at a loss.

"Yes, yes!" Noda confirmed." Sawada and Kuroda are left after classes.

"What, what?" Yankumi asked again and approached to Sawada and took his face in her palms.

Sincerely her gesture confused me.

"Shin-chan you're not a troublemaker what the matter?"

"Oh c'mon! He tried to release himself from her embrace.

Seeing this picture I felt something itchy in my heart. Because in this scene, Sawaa was the one who was feeling uncomfortable. Yankumi was ruling the situation? Why is this?

"He too Kuroda's side…"Chatterbox Noda continued.

"Yuki-chan…"Yankumi drawled these words in a strange manner and with a smile, only she could understand."

"Yuki-chan, Yankumi looked at me, Sawada protected you in front of the teacher."

Should I understand or should I not the things she is pointing at? But she made a strange accent on the last phrase.

"Ok Yankumi, it was nice chatting with you, but now we should go…" The guy who told it, as well as others was already near the door being prepared to buzz of."

"Yankumi, please! Noda turned on his charisma. We didn't have a break! I'm so hungry!"

Yankumi gave up, as she always does in such situation. So the whole crowd ran to bulldoze the tuck-shop and coffee machines. This time, Noda took me in the corner.

"So what were you saying about Sawada?"

"Yesterday I saw him talking with some guy. I started to retell. I didn't see the guy properly, but I don't think I know him. I saw them after we walked from the café, and I took this little side-street.." I was explaining Noda what side-street I am talking about.

Noda mused for a little.

"Wait here, he said and went somewhere, as I remained to wait for him as he told me.

At this time Sawada walked by. As always he didn't pay attention at anything, all the more at someone.

"Sawada, I called him, where are you going?"

I didn't realize the ridiculousness and the stupidity of such question.

"I mean, I immediately corrected myself, we're left after classes in principal's room.

"Have classes already finished? He asked simply, again putting me in an awkward situation. He didn't wait for my reply, and walked away. Again dealing with Sawada is harder then to break a coconut.

In this time Noda appeared, dragging Uchi behind. Then Uchi saw me, he gave me a reaction, I am tyred to describe, because it was no different from thousand of reactions intercourse I had experienced before.

"Kuroda! shouted Uchi. The hell you brought me here, Noda?

Noda was still holding him by his jacket.

"Noda, let me go! He was trying to escape from Noda.

"No, no I won't. I even received an F for this. So please gather or your patience together and listen. Kuroda saw Shin yesterday talking with some dudes."

Mentioning Shin we have gain some obedience from Uchi.

"I didn't see these guys' faces, but they were on this little street, where we were chased." I explained everything.

It seems like the recalling of what happened in the past wasn't the best idea. Uchi started to act angrier.

"What nonsense are you talking , you son of the bitch! Let me go! He got away from Noda's grasping hand.

"Oh Uchi, Uchi, Uchi! Noda repeated watching Uchi go.

"Leave him, I say with resignation. He is always about to puke every time he sees me. To tell you the truth I sympathize with him, because he is getting on my nerves day by day."

"Bad…" Noda drawled.

"By the way, why didn't you bring someone more adequate than Uchiyama ?I asked while were walking down the steps.

"Well it is an old story." Noda explained unwillingly. But I think I was wrong with my assumptions."

"Why, why tell me! I wasn't giving up.

At one moment we stopped. Noda looked at me.

"Aren't you going to grow up?" He measured me with his hand.

I hit him in the side.

Because coach-sensei was absent, we were again put to do classes. But it seems that 3D boys don't like when they are cheated so cunningly. The whole 3D was sitting in the back of the school drinking coffee and having snack. I and Noda approached them when they were deciding what to do next. Sincerely their decision really surprised me, in a negative way.

"So, who is going to Yankumi's lesson?" Somebody asked.

"Do I look like a suicidal?" Someone tried to laugh it off.

"So what about coach?" I dared to ask.

"What about coach, someone picked up my words, coach is sitting locked at home, pissing in his pants when he hears some strange noise outside."

"What? I misunderstood.

"It's true, seems like someone has threatened him. We went to his house yesterday. He doesn't pick up his phone neither he opens the door." Kuma said.

"Look Noda , I grabbed him by his neck, why don't you say them about your assumptions. This poor man is going to crack his brains. We have to do something about this. I am almost sure that this was done by some scoundrels like you guys."

"Oh, Yuki-san that's stupid. I think I was wrong. It couldn't be. This story with Kurosaki, no it couldn't be him…"

"Kurosaki… now this is getting warmer. Look here we have to find this Kurosaki."

"Oh God, Yuki-chan do you really need this match so much?"

"I don't quite understand why you are called 3D the fiercest class. I hope not for talking to much and doing nothing. Chickens!"

"Hey what are you doing there?" Somebody concerned.

"Ah Kuroda, Uchi voiced, stop showing people around your sexual habits. And Noda stop copulating with Kuroda, it's gross."

"Hey, who is Kurosaki?" I asked without hesitation.

"Yuki, no… Noda's voice was heard on the background.

"What do you know about Kurosaki?"Uchi stood up abruptly.

"Nothing, I responded honestly. I just saw Sawada talking with some dude. So I supposed that this could be Kurosaki."

"Are you a genius of logical deduction?" Somebody said irritated.

"You don't need to be a genius to understand that only some prick of you kind could scare the shot out the teacher."

"Hey be careful with what you're saying?"

"Who was this Kurosaki? I was determined to find out it.

"One of our mates, he was expelled unfairly, because it was claimed that he hit some dude when we had a match. Neither the administration of the school neither coach wanted to stir up any scandals regarding this, so they just expelled him. That also the reason Sawada joined the team"

Sawada decided to make himself a noble, play the match and tell the coach in his usual noble way, what a shit he is for not doing anything to help his friend. But I kind of sympathize with this Kurosaki. It should hurt a lot, to be left alone, without support. And more it hurt to realize that your friends can't do anything about it. 3D class I think you were over appreciated.

"So what are you going to do?" I insisted.

"You piss me off! What can we do?" Someone snapped.

"Well, for the first it would be reasonable to find the dude and explain him that his behaving is a little bit over the board." I said sarcastically.

"Kuroda I understand your desire to teach Kurosaki a lesson, but do you have any proofs, that this is Kurosaki?" Minami asked.

I was taken by surprise. I didn't find any arguments at Minami's remark.

"If we take in consideration, that Shin talked to him." Noda said.

"Hey, hey slow down a little, some guy decided to share his opinion with us. Why do you all clung to this assumption. Sawada talked to some guy! Big deal!"

"Don't forget, Kuma started, that this was Shin the first who sounded the alarm, and knowing Shin he wouldn't roam off. I think it's enough of argument."

"Finally, at least we moved a step further." I concluded in release.

"Oh, c'mon! Do you think anyone would like to be involved in this? Don't we have anything else to do?

Everybody looked at the person who was saying the opposite of their own ideas and thought. Still nobody was able to say something against it.

"Don't forget, the guy continued, this is our last year. I think everyone want to get their diploma and forget about school as about a nightmare. Also, I think and you will agree with me, there is no teacher who'd deserve us to risk for them."

I just couldn't understand why are they called 3D? If they are really delinquents, at least there should be some adequate reason behind this.

"All right, I said. I get it. No one of you is going to move a finger." I made a pause. "Not even for your friend Shin."

Uchi who didn't say a single word stood up and went somewhere. The rest accompanied him with their gaze.

"Well, I see." I said and followed Uchi's example.

"Yuki, Yuki, Kuroda!" I heard Minami, Noda and Kuma calling me.

It seems to me, it seems, I feel… I was thinking while running and I was running while thinking, where do I run and what for. Back then in America I had friends, who were very kind and will support me, but will never say anything against injustice and will never be able to rebel out. For some moment I thought, that among this hugs I will find somebody who is capable to change things they don't like. But I was wrong. Delinquent, bold may be bad mannered doesn't mean strong. I think I should love Noda and Minami for their kindness. As about Sawada I didn't start to understand him better, but now at least I know why he is the leader of 3D. Should I run toward the place, where I saw Sawada yesterday?(Because I'm sure he went there again) But what would I do this? Why would this bother me so much? Why can't I let it go as everybody else did? Am I doing it for the sake of Sawada? May be to thank him, for today? Why would I like to thank Sawada? Didn't I swear that I will send him to hell as soon as I get drunk? No, no I'm doing this because I can't just stay and look how this stupid asshole Kurosaki is driving coach crazy. However who cared? I was already on my way to that place. No need to explain it myself. Hope my own brain will get some common understanding with my whole self.

I bet nothing bad and bloody won't happened since, Sawada unlike Uchiyama is a calm and reasonable person who can solve everything civilized.

I ran so fast that I got sweated. I found the buttons on my jacket and unbuttoned the upper two. Now I could feel the wind wandering under my shirt. Now I was thinking how to get to the place, where I saw Sawada yesterday, so nobody would notice me. It will be nice, if the angle will also be good.

It wasn't that easy to find this kind of angle, since there were just some bushes around and nothing else. But I doubt they could help me. I decided to approach the building, this guy(I suppose) was residing. The whole place looked like a derelict garage. If it was a manga I would suppose that this guy was a part of some gang. Or may be he was? Now I understand where from do mangakas inspire themselves. Unlike yesterday there weren't any people outside, so I began to doubt whenever I did aright thing.

Soon, as like acquitting my assumptions, a familiar voice was heard from the inside. From the place settled down and I couldn't see anything happening inside, luckily I could hear what they are talking about.

"Kurosaki, I've already told you that I'm sorry things like this happened. I still blame myself for not doing enough. You're my friend and I can be sincere with you."

"Stop this shit, Shin!" At least you're the person who disappointed the most. They expelled me and you just watched it."

"Don Rosario! Don't leave me!" I imitated this scene in my head. But frankly there was some unexplainable desperation in this guy's voice. Some extra steps were heard. Someone was running toward the garage. I held my breath.

"Kurosaki, you bastard!"

And the third voice was detected. It belonged to this banana eater Blondie.

"What do you think, you are doing?" Uchi screamed.

That means that this ignorant baboon came too. That's very pleasant to see. At least someone from 3D class respects Leader not just by words.

"Uchiyama, dude, nice to meet you, said Kurosaki in a friendly manner. Finally the three ex best buddies are together!

Kurosaki Yuji-the guy who appeared in the 9th episode of Gokusen. He, Shin and Uchi were hanging out together


	17. ForcedVoluntary Favour

"Uchi what are you doing here?" It was Sawada whoa asked.

"Sincerely, it all because of Kuroda!" Uchi answered.

"Jeez Uchiyama acknowledged me." I smirked to myself.

"You know, he continued, this prick like to nose in other people business."  
>No, I got it wrong. This creepy bastard , bullies me even behind my back.<p>

"Kuroda? Who is that?" The third voice asked.

"A prick, you would laugh your ass off, when you see him."Uchi hurried to inform.

What? This is too much. Stupid baboon. I was about to pop out of my shelter and kick his ass. But my mind won over short-term emotion. So I decided to wait with my revenge.

"We didn't come here for that Kurosaki. I beg you stop threatening coach, and don't disrupt the match." Sawada said.

"What? Uchi asked. "That means that you stand behind all this? But why Kurosaki?"

"Are you an idiot, Uchi?" Kurosaki yelled.(At least someone agrees with me)."Who is the main culprit for all this? It happened all because this old asshole was afraid to lose his job and not to be disqualified n the next years, that's why he, they made me the escape goat! Have you already forgotten?"

"Shin, Shin haven't you told him?" Shin didn't want to participate in this match! But in final he agreed, so we could bring you back to school, in case we win!"

Looks like, Sawada's generosity doesn't have limit.

"Shin, Kurosaki said with disdain, you try to fix your mistake, so you won't feel guilty anyway! Thanks, but I don't need it! Now go away!" He shouted." Consider yourselves lucky, that no one is here!"

His words were followed by a pause.

"Let's go, Uchi!"Sawada said coldly.

"But…Uhi tried to protest."

"Let go…"

How could it be? Sawada giving up so easily? I waited until Sawada and Uchi would disappear from the nearest sight, so I could get of my lair. The whole place inside, looked like a sport gym with a punching bag, dumbbells and so on. It seems that musicians sometimes step here too, judging on the electric guitar who was standing in oblivion, in the corner. The guy had also blonde her and his style was similar to this of 3D. He didn't notice me, because he kept on rushing from one corner to other. I was thinking, wherever I should disturb him. Finally my answer was positive, regarding this topic, so I started:  
>"I thought that you share just Uchi's hairstyle, but seems like the brains are also his. You could at least pick Sawada's."<p>

The guy stopped and looked at me. Was he surprised or did he thought that I'm mad, I think it's not hard to guess.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And what do you want?" Though his voice didn't sound like this of the psycho Blondie.

"I? I stuttered.

But in serious, I did I want. What were my objective reasons of coming here? Instead of listening to their conversation, I should have thought what to say.

"You, I yelped. Why do you want from our coach? Why do you keep on blackmailing him?"

"What?" The poor guy honestly couldn't understand what's happening. "Did you all decided to put on me a straitjacket! Enough!"

"You, I stammered again. Shut up and listen!" I pushed him on a chair.

I should agree, that my dad was right. Firstly I crack my own brains, then I try to find new victims and do it with them.

"Listen, I said. What are you doing? What for are you doing it?" I shook him by his shoulders.

I was afraid that after this he will surely phone to Nuthouse.

"Who, are you?" He asked again.

I sighed.

"I am that prick, Blondie told you about, if that goes?"

"K-k-ku…" He tried to recall it.

"Yeah, yeah Kuroda, answer my questions please."

"So, if you have heard everything than you should know by yourself." He answered ironically.

"YOU!" I barked, so he jumped from his sit." All I heard was that some unlucky guy got unfairly expelled from school and instead of fighting for his rights he makes people's days feel like shit."

"What, what do you about me?" He tried to defend, somehow feeling confused.

"Cowards always say like this. But what did you do, so you'd deserve somebody to give a damn about you?"

"You, piece of chewed shit, stop talking nonsense. I was kicked out like a dog. And now I should go and prove them, to take me back? Are you mad?"

I believe it was rather painful, but I shouldn't make him believe that things he is doing are right.

"Sawada and Blondie wanted to help you and you ignored them like that."

"Don't mention them. They are not my friends. They were the one who let it happened in the first place."

"What? I exclaimed, You're really a loony or you don't understand what is happening around you. "It's you, who got in such situation, I pointed at him, you, it's your problem. Why should Sawada or Uchiyama fight for your freedom in the first place? Even if they are you friends, that doesn't you're your responsibility and place it on your friends' shoulders."

"You came here to keep me a moral?"

Lord, he is really fro 3D. Equally bold and ignorant.

"Ok, I was already on my edge. "If you don't want to return to school, than what do you want?"

"I want this coach to be kicked out with shame."

"So this is you reason? A true idiot." I said." If you said you wanted to return to school I could understand your actions, but…

Look, I try to persuade a guy to return to the school, I would love too run away from.

"This teacher, he suddenly said, Yankumi, how is she?"  
>"Yankumi…is Yankumi!" I really didn't find what to say.<p>

He smiled.

"Perhaps, if I have got such teacher back than, everything would be different…

"Why it can't be different now?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I spread my hands and looked up. And after this gesture, his mood has totally changed. I didn't notice how he approached me from the back. When I turned my head, he was some inches far from me.

"Decided, you will help me?" He said.

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"You, convince the coach to take me in the team?"  
>"How do you imagine me doing this?" I asked him frankly.<p>

"What are you telling now? You came here, held a thirty minutes speech about what a bastard I am, not taking responsibility for my actions. Now I want to put effort to my own return."

"Ah, that how it is, and why should I help you?" I asked.

"Why not, since you were the one, who gave me this idea?" He was so excited about this.

"I, when? Do you understand, that introducing you in the team won't be just like this, you will need the permission of administration."  
>"That's why, do it as fast as possible?"<br>"Hey, dude that's not funny? Can't you solve your troubles, without my interference?"

"Not anymore!" He said.

"Huh?"

"We're being in a one boat."

I made a gesture in resignation.

"By the way, how didn't they realized yet?"

I was rubbing my eyes, when I lowered them to the place he was looking, and realized how careless I was. My shirt was unbuttoned, and the bandage slid down, revealing the traces of the beginning of my chest. That what it is, I turned my back. He noticed, that was the reason for such a great mood swing.

"So, Kuroda-chan you know what you have to do? I hope to hear some successful news soon." He shouted.

What was this? I was thinking, after going from this place. I signed my own death sentence. It will be a good lesson for me ( as previous ones). Wanted to show off, dear Kuroda? What do you have instead of brains? Straw? This stupid Kurosaki. Damn manipulator. He is surely the one from 3D. No he is the most brilliant example of 3D. An example in all it's splendor. He can't normally ask for help. Only with threatening, blackmailing. Now it's time to go to school to receive the punishment. Sawada is already there, I bet.

My assumptions were right, and 3D leader was already sitting in on of the two chairs, which was in front of principal's bureau. He didn't say a word a word when I enter, neither did I. I sat in the chair, opposite Sawada's. In this time Japanese Alain Dailone entered to honor us with his presence.

"Sawada and Kuroda, I didn't expect too meet you here! He said sarcastically.

"Same here." I said roughly. "Actually, we are waiting for the principal!"

Sawatari acted the ape, as he always does, and left the room in the hurry.

The principal walked in the room, holding a pot with a flower. All smiley as usual.

"So, my dears, sorry, to keep you waiting." He said while putting the flower on the table.

"I heard you had some unpleasant incident with the history teacher?"

"Excuse me, Shin voiced out for the first time since we're here, as you said we kept waiting here for a long time. Can we already receive our punishment?"

"Ah, Shin-kun reserved about your emotions as always. But all right. Here you are the paper." He turned slightly to pick the papers he had prepared in advance.

"Please, describe here your vision upon today's conflict." We too our papers.

_**Sawada Shin: explanatory letter**_

_I Sawada Shin consider the statements made by Osamu-sensei are extremely offensive, having chauvinistic character_

_**Kuroda Yuki: explanatory letter**_

_The history teacher, whose name I don't remember, is a scatty racist, hence I don't see reasons to make explanation or excuses._


	18. A constructive conversation

You want to know what I have just done. I've just presented my opinion on a sheet of paper, in the way I see the situation. I've become so stressed during this day, that I don't want to worry very much about the consequences. Though, I misdoubt that Mr. what his name is, will let it pass like this, when he reads my letter. Sure, I've hurt his pride again, but you should be a complete idiot, thinking that I'm going to change my opinion from morning to afternoon. I'm not a scatterbrain. Enough of this teacher, I walked out of principal's office in a very dreadful mood. Our school nurse was waiting in the hall, near it. I'm not sure, wherever she wanted to say something, because I've ignored it. Sorry for that. It was really a dreadful day for me. I had enough things to think about.

If musing about it better, I had only two extra-hard problems in my life. First, is my brainless father (though I can't do anything about it, because in his case only lobotomy can solve it). Secondly, no one ever (in school especially) has taken in serious my attempts of mutiny or simple protests. They all blamed it on my age. I don't know, may be they were right. Back then I had so much to tell, to open; I was hurrying to share all my feelings, sensations and thoughts. My country is the one of democracy, I was thinking. It has proved to be, but just partially. There wasn't position and opposition, because opposition and protests were already inscribed in the democracy doctrine. So everybody, neighbors, teachers, were all tolerant toward what were doing. They just continued to do their work as nothing happened. They listened but they didn't take us in serious. When I came to Japan, I hoped here it is going to be different. But here too, adults try to hush up any unpleasant incident. And in the near future I claim to receive the public hate, if I don't decide anything concerned to Kurosaki.

I fled in the house, without anyone to notice me. I bet old man, has completely cracked his mind, lost in conjectures and supposition, why didn't I snapped at him or wrangle with him. I just went into my room and sat down in teacher poring over the subject, which was so bothering me. Since no constructive ideas were coming up to my head. All I could do is showing it trough emotions. In next moment, a book, which was lying on my computer desk, took it and hurled it into the wall. Soon I heard voices of complaints coming outside of my room.

"What's the matter stupid daughter?" The voice shouted.

"You are my father that what happened."

May be I should go and tell everybody the truth? No, absolutely not. Then why I sit here and ransack my little, poor brain, when I can go to this stupid old man, and place all my troubles on him. I doubt, the help will be as last time. But, at least I can go annoy him with my constant nagging. With an evil smile I went to living room.

"Hey, old man…"I said.

"Huh, what do you want?" He said in indifference.

"I have a problem…"

"I never doubt it…"

"Then, listen. What if someone threaten to tell the truth about you, and start to manipulate you?"

"What a stupid question…Do as this person says." He answered simply.

"Are you mad? How can I…I mean" I stammered.

He looked into my eyes.

"Sometimes I doubt that you are my daughter…"

"Same here…" I defended.

"My daughter is a lissome and inventive child. She will better pull your liver and stick it to the ceiling, than do something against her will."

For a moment I couldn't say anything. This old man was saying all these with such confidence, as he is talking about himself.

"And one more thing, he said irritated, why don't you go and nag to your mother? Why I am your victim?"

I shook my head.

"Stop, we didn't finish. So what should a person do if he is being manipulated?"

"Aw, what the matter with you, today? It's get harder when to a giraffe. It this person wants so much to achieve something through you, than use him. Let him be the solution for his own achievement.

On the second morning, gaining a little bit of confidence, I went…guess where? No, not at school, I decided to skip the first two lessons and go to the garage, to make this Kurosaki the "tool to his own goal", as my old man has advised me. To my big surprise this idiot wasn't there. But his "yes-men" were instead. They were the one who told me, that Kurosaki went home to visit his mum and to have breakfast with her. Look, this guy is a part of a gang. He acts as the Dirtiest Rottenest Scoundrel in the world and runs home to taste mommy's homemade cake. Pfff, these delinquents are becoming more and more disgusting then thought. As about his men, they didn't give me the information about their leader's location immediately. Neither were they nice. I've got to the point that I've really regretted coming here.

"Jeez, you don't have manners!" I told them, trying to choke all the scary effect this guy produced on me.

"Neither are you, a tall and sharp bone-head told me, though you are attending school. I think school nowadays doesn't provide a proper education to its students."

I rolled my eyes and asked:

"Anyway when Kurosaki is going to come?"

"He will come as soon as he finishes his business. He made a pause. You're lucky that you're a person who is useful to Kurosaki; else I would smash your head, as soon as you stepped in this place.

"I'm so scared!" I whispered sarcastically.

But, damn their frightening! And I do regret that I came here, but how else would I connect with this idiot.

"Soooo, the bone-head tweeted and his smirk has totally changed from hostile one to the sweet one (if that isn't to scare to imagine) if you are now our associate, it's my duty to treat you to a cup of tea."

Alice in Wonderland, that how I would call the situation which was happening now. To tell someone that I was treated to a cup of tea by some gang dude, surely no one will believe me.

But in the next moment I was sitting on something tough and square, that they use instead of stool and was looking attentively how this man is pouring tea in my cup.

"So, I began, you know that Kurosaki want to return to school?"

"I know, and this is the right decision."

"What? I asked him a little bit shocked.

"What do you mean what? Or do you think that people like us don't need school? Man, you're having lots of prejudices!" He said.

"No, I don't." I snapped. "But, why then you…"

"Why didn't I attend school? The guy finished my question. Back then, when I still were a high-school student, had some unpleasant incident, but unlike Kurosaki didn't want to fight for my interests. I thought that this way I just humiliate myself. And that doesn't worth it.

"So you think you should have humiliated yourself?" I asked a little bit ironically.

The story this guy was telling was from the genre "I did a mistake and now I regret it now. You don't do it, my son."

"Ohh! The guy banged his fist on the table.( I froze.) I have known you just for 20 minutes and I already can say that you are running into conclusion without understating the whole situation."

I didn't say anything, still trying to get over the shock.

"I said I didn't finish school and now I regret it. Life wasn't easy for me since then. And I'm not talking about the lack of knowledge, but people look down on those who don't have even a certificate that they finished school. You can tell anything, because you're being fed, cared for, you have a place were you can lay your head."

Oh-la-la, here also everybody is trying to teach me life. I don't care whatever he is right or wrong. Anyway I'm not going to quit school. But, yes I am stuck in this damned place and have to listen to the heart-breaking story of this sturdy.

" I lost all the contacts with my school friends…"

"They aren't friends if they cut all the ties with you just because you quit school." I interrupted him.

"But this wasn't only their fault. I too was feeling jealous toward them. As time has passed we didn't have points of contact with each other. They all got n Colleges and Universities and I became who I became."

"Look, if you think that to finish school and get into University is so damn interesting, than you're completely wrong. I would be very happy if I had an opportunity to live my life differently when going to College after I finish school."

He smiled bitterly.

"You don't know, but being left all along is the worst feeling I have ever experienced in my teenage years."(I looked at him.)"You can consider yourself a rebel, a revolutionary, but in fact you're just a loser."

A silent hanged upon. Nobody said anything. Suddenly I started.

"I still think it shouldn't be the way you said." This was all the argument I could say.

"It should or in shouldn't…but it is the way you are looked upon. Don't tell me you don't care about this." He looked me in the eyes. "There is no person in the whole world to be so impartial, as to be able to bear the mental isolation the society creates him. That why I'm lucky that Kurosaki can return to school. From this point, he grabbed my shoulders, starting to shake me; you can do whatever you want? You can change things, you can dictate your own rules, and you can propose something and everybody will listen to you. No one, do you hear me? No one will ever look down on you!"

"Oh, as I see you've already known each other?"

Both, I and the dude, who was preaching less than a minute ago, turned his head. It was Kurosaki. He looked good. (I won't hide, that he was quite a handsome guy) And he was very content with himself, as I could judge from his behavior.

"Hey, Takasaki, Kurosaki looked at the guy in front of me, what do you think about this little chipmunk?"

As far as I understood, they were talking about me.

"Quite a toughie, he answered smiling, though gets reckless when something pisses him off."

"Yeah, that's true! Kurosaki was all smiles and giggled like an enamored girl. With the only difference, that this is a girl."

I looked at him abruptly. Why the hell he should tell everybody about it?

"A girl? Takasaki stuttered, and then he looked at me. Good disguise, really very good. But, why…"

"Well, I stood up, I've ran out the time. I came here to speak with Kurosaki, that's why…" I immediately, bustle Kurosaki out of the place."

"Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"Wrong, I smirked, let me think." I massaged my temple." Are you an idiot?" I snapped, taking him by surprise." Why the hell are you revealing everyone my gender? Why are you so confident, that everything will go as you've planned?"

"Because, his tone has changed, if it won't go as I want, you will be the first who will suffer."

"Stop manipulating me, you asshole." I shouted, that poor Takasaki has sprang out the place."  
>"Sorry for the noise, she is having her period and…"<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen here dude, I addressed to him, wait for me at the café, which is not far away from coach's sensei house. I will finish my classes and at 14.00 p.m. will be there." I dropped these words and walked away.

Kurosaki was barking something, but I just ignored it. I've already skipped two lessons because of him.

Little did I know coming to school. I entered the classroom; Uchi has already prepared a portion of attacks.

"You came…" He said sarcastically.

"As you see." I responded back to him.

"Do you know because of you, our whole class is having classes?"

"Really? I asked approaching my sit. Why?"

"Because, Sawada put down the book he was reading, it seems like Osamu-san read our explanatory lessons."

"Because of you, Uchi started, the match is going to…"

"Stop, Uchi, it's not his fault. And you know that."

Yankumi entered this moment. She seemed exhausted and alarmed.

"Yuki-kun, you came? She exclaimed. Sawada-kun, Kuroda-kun I don't know what have you written in your explanatories letters, but Osamu sensei frets and fumes. He is demanding…"

Yankumi didn't finished. Frankly saying she wasn't given the opportunity to finish. Osamu-sensei burst in, with Sawatari following him.

"You! he pointed at me and at Sawada and then he addressed to us all." You are a bunch of trash!


	19. From a trouble into another one!

On the second morning, gaining a little bit of confidence, I went…guess where? No, not at school, I decided to skip the first two lessons and go to the garage, to make this Kurosaki the "tool to his own goal", as my old man has advised me. To my big surprise this idiot wasn't there. But his "yes-men" were instead. They were the one who told me, that Kurosaki went home to visit his mum and to have breakfast with her. Look, this guy is a part of a gang. He acts as the Dirtiest Rottenest Scoundrel in the world and runs home to taste mommy's homemade cake. Pfff, these delinquents are becoming more and more disgusting then thought. As about his men, they didn't give me the information about their leader's location immediately. Neither were they nice. I've got to the point that I've really regretted coming here.

"Jeez, you don't have manners!" I told them, trying to choke all the scary effect this guy produced on me.

"Neither are you, a tall and sharp bone-head told me, though you are attending school. I think school nowadays doesn't provide a proper education to its students."

I rolled my eyes and asked:

"Anyway when Kurosaki is going to come?"

"He will come as soon as he finishes his business. He made a pause. You're lucky that you're a person who is useful to Kurosaki; else I would smash your head, as soon as you stepped in this place.

"I'm so scared!" I whispered sarcastically.

But, damn their frightening! And I do regret that I came here, but how else would I connect with this idiot.

"Soooo, the bone-head tweeted and his smirk has totally changed from hostile one to the sweet one (if that isn't to scare to imagine) if you are now our associate, it's my duty to treat you to a cup of tea."

Alice in Wonderland, that how I would call the situation which was happening now. To tell someone that I was treated to a cup of tea by some gang dude, surely no one will believe me.

But in the next moment I was sitting on something tough and square, that they use instead of stool and was looking attentively how this man is pouring tea in my cup.

"So, I began, you know that Kurosaki want to return to school?"

"I know, and this is the right decision."

"What? I asked him a little bit shocked.

"What do you mean what? Or do you think that people like us don't need school? Man, you're having lots of prejudices!" He said.

"No, I don't." I snapped. "But, why then you…"

"Why didn't I attend school? The guy finished my question. Back then, when I still were a high-school student, had some unpleasant incident, but unlike Kurosaki didn't want to fight for my interests. I thought that this way I just humiliate myself. And that doesn't worth it.

"So you think you should have humiliated yourself?" I asked a little bit ironically.

The story this guy was telling was from the genre "I did a mistake and now I regret it now. You don't do it, my son."

"Ohh! The guy banged his fist on the table.( I froze.) I have known you just for 20 minutes and I already can say that you are running into conclusion without understating the whole situation."

I didn't say anything, still trying to get over the shock.

"I said I didn't finish school and now I regret it. Life wasn't easy for me since then. And I'm not talking about the lack of knowledge, but people look down on those who don't have even a certificate that they finished school. You can tell anything, because you're being fed, cared for, you have a place were you can lay your head."

Oh-la-la, here also everybody is trying to teach me life. I don't care whatever he is right or wrong. Anyway I'm not going to quit school. But, yes I am stuck in this damned place and have to listen to the heart-breaking story of this sturdy.

" I lost all the contacts with my school friends…"

"They aren't friends if they cut all the ties with you just because you quit school." I interrupted him.

"But this wasn't only their fault. I too was feeling jealous toward them. As time has passed we didn't have points of contact with each other. They all got n Colleges and Universities and I became who I became."

"Look, if you think that to finish school and get into University is so damn interesting, than you're completely wrong. I would be very happy if I had an opportunity to live my life differently when going to College after I finish school."

He smiled bitterly.

"You don't know, but being left all along is the worst feeling I have ever experienced in my teenage years."(I looked at him.)"You can consider yourself a rebel, a revolutionary, but in fact you're just a loser."

A silent hanged upon. Nobody said anything. Suddenly I started.

"I still think it shouldn't be the way you said." This was all the argument I could say.

"It should or in shouldn't…but it is the way you are looked upon. Don't tell me you don't care about this." He looked me in the eyes. "There is no person in the whole world to be so impartial, as to be able to bear the mental isolation the society creates him. That why I'm lucky that Kurosaki can return to school. From this point, he grabbed my shoulders, starting to shake me; you can do whatever you want? You can change things, you can dictate your own rules, and you can propose something and everybody will listen to you. No one, do you hear me? No one will ever look down on you!"

"Oh, as I see you've already known each other?"

Both, I and the dude, who was preaching less than a minute ago, turned his head. It was Kurosaki. He looked good. (I won't hide, that he was quite a handsome guy) And he was very content with himself, as I could judge from his behavior.

"Hey, Takasaki, Kurosaki looked at the guy in front of me, what do you think about this little chipmunk?"

As far as I understood, they were talking about me.

"Quite a toughie, he answered smiling, though gets reckless when something pisses him off."

"Yeah, that's true! Kurosaki was all smiles and giggled like an enamored girl. With the only difference, that this is a girl."

I looked at him abruptly. Why the hell he should tell everybody about it?

"A girl? Takasaki stuttered, and then he looked at me. Good disguise, really very good. But, why…"

"Well, I stood up, I've ran out the time. I came here to speak with Kurosaki, that's why…" I immediately, bustle Kurosaki out of the place."

"Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"Wrong, I smirked, let me think." I massaged my temple." Are you an idiot?" I snapped, taking him by surprise." Why the hell are you revealing everyone my gender? Why are you so confident, that everything will go as you've planned?"

"Because, his tone has changed, if it won't go as I want, you will be the first who will suffer."

"Stop manipulating me, you asshole." I shouted, that poor Takasaki has sprang out the place."

"Sorry for the noise, she is having her period and…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen here dude, I addressed to him, wait for me at the café, which is not far away from coach's sensei house. I will finish my classes and at 14.00 p.m. will be there." I dropped these words and walked away.

Kurosaki was barking something, but I just ignored it. I've already skipped two lessons because of him.

Little did I know coming to school. I entered the classroom; Uchi has already prepared a portion of attacks.

"You came…" He said sarcastically.

"As you see." I responded back to him.

"Do you know because of you, our whole class is having classes?"

"Really? I asked approaching my sit. Why?"

"Because, Sawada put down the book he was reading, it seems like Osamu-san read our explanatory lessons."

"Because of you, Uchi started, the match is going to…"

"Stop, Uchi, it's not his fault. And you know that."

Yankumi entered this moment. She seemed exhausted and alarmed.

"Yuki-kun, you came? She exclaimed. Sawada-kun, Kuroda-kun I don't know what have you written in your explanatories letters, but Osamu sensei frets and fumes. He is demanding…"

Yankumi didn't finish. Frankly saying she wasn't given the opportunity to finish. Osamu-sensei burst in, with Sawatari following him.

"You! he pointed at me and at Sawada and then he addressed to us all." You are a bunch of trash!

"Wait a second, Yankumi interfered, and may I know why do you insult them? Even you have some business with them than be so kind to treat them with respect?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei…Sawatari tried to calm her down."

"Oh, fuck off, shouted Yankumi. You piss me off, with your behavior of a fucking pacifist."

We look at Yankumi , not to say that we were pretty shocked with what we've heard. Well, I was shocked, because the rest seems to be already used to this side of hers.

"So… The disgruntled sensei continued, I want to see Sawada's and Kuroda's parents tomorrow."

"Yes, yes… Sawatari yelped in agreement, should we consider calling Yamaguchi's parents too?"

Now everybody turned their head at Sawatari.

"Great, I said, you want to see my parents, but I don't think they share you desire!" I laughed off.

No one said a word. They were all watching this situation holding their breaths.

"Tell me, I didn't notice how Sawada leaned and whispered in my ear, why the hell are you keeping on provoking him?"

"Calm down, Sawada, I snarled, everything is already screwed. It can't get worse."

"Compared to you, I'm not that desperate to cut off the wires." He said.

I didn't find what to respond to him, on the other side Osamu-dude was preaching relentlessly.

"And you, Sawada Shin, he pointed, with your father I would like to talk especially. You're always late at my lessons. You're always bored. Are you thinking that my lessons are dull, and your teacher of history,(me) is an idiot?"

"If thinking further, he is not the only one, who think like this…" Somebody mumbled.

"You, Osamu-san pointed his finger in the air, you and you. All your parents I want to look them into the eyes."

"Osamu-sensei, Sawatari whispered, I beg you, we are not going to arrange a meeting with the parents now. Please try to settle everything, without scandals."

By hook or by crook we got rid of Osamu-sensei and Sawatari. Jeez, this dude is a real pain in the ass. I started to regret of doing what did. It was decided, that my old man and Sawada's father should come to school tomorrow. It was the break-time and I wanted to announce my dad of tomorrow's visit to school, when I felt that somebody gripped me by the collar.

"You, I recognized Uchi's voice, how long are you going to cause us troubles? Do you think we don't have something else to do? The football match is soon."

"What are you talking about? Coach didn't show himself for two days. The match is surely to be cancelled." I stated.

"Not by two days before it's beginning." Kuma joined in the conversation.

"They will simply toss us on the field. We will be made fools out of ourselves." Minami said.

"Yes, because school administration doesn't want to take on all the inconvenient regarding the withdrawal of the game. That's how the things are solved in Shirokin Gakuen."

"Aha, you mean, their lack of solutions?"

Somehow, I got rid of this caviler Uchi. Today I am obviously at favor. Everybody wants a piece of me. I called my father.

"Hey, old man. You must come tomorrow to school." I paused." Because, I inherited your genes! Yes! I am a genius when it comes to getting me and getting other in troubles. Stop cursing old-man just come tomorrow." I disconnected.

The school day was over, so I was thinking of solving one problem, among the other. Seems like getting in troubles is my special talent. I walked out the school gates, to see that Kurosaki was already waiting for me. Good! No reason to go to the café.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him irritated." Didn't I tell you to wait me at the café."

I was afraid that someone could see us and my head was already full of problems, in order to make up a new lie.

"I know, he answered, but I was scared, that you can deceive me."

"Ohh, very smart… I said and step ahead. " I have some big problems"

Why was I telling him all this? Like he would care about this?

"What happened?" To my great surprise Kurosaki asked.

"It's… because… this stupid nazist Osamu." I talked scraps, while we were walking hurriedly.

" Ohh, this Osamu-dude better not get in trouble with him. And why are you walking so fast?"

"What, do you know him?" I stopped to ask.

"Yeah, he smirked, such a Nazi…By the way, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Huh, don't you know the road?"

"I know, but I thought you are leading us." He answered jokingly.

"The hell would I need it? You are the one who's having the direct interest in all this…"

"Don't act as it doesn't concern you either…but let's skip this part.( I didn't oppose.)What's the deal with Osamu?"

"Because of him, my and Sawada's parents should come to school tomorrow?"

"What? I can't believe my ears. Guys were holding themselves for almost three years in order not to get in any troubles with Osamu, and you within a couple of months, spoiled it all. Ya, you're really something. He exclaimed wistfully." I really admire you. But, I don't think Sawada will be very content with this?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"He has left home; in order to get rid of his father control, and now what is he going to do? Congratulations, you ruined his life?" Kurosaki stated.

"Sawada left home?" I asked myself.

"Don't exaggerate; I have nothing to do with Sawada's family-drama."

"Don't clown around. Shin is really going to be in big troubles."

Even without Kurosaki mentioning it, I clearly understood that not just Sawada, but both of us are in a big trouble.

We arrived at coach's house. The door was closed, the curtains were drawn. It seemed like he wasn't at home.

"Seems like he is not at home." I hurried to inform Kurosaki, but suddenly a pair of eyes peeked out of the blinds. "Look, someone is in the house, and looks like he is hiding away."

I walked some steps toward the house, then slowed down and turned toward Kurosaki, who left behind.

"Don't tell me, you assholes have frightened him to this state… " I asked menacingly.

Sorry I don't update often. Thank you for patience and reviews ))


	20. Conversation with the coach

We arrived at coach's house. The door was closed, the curtains were drawn. It seemed like he wasn't at home.

"Seems like he is not at home." I hurried to inform Kurosaki, but suddenly a pair of eyes peeked out of the blinds. "Look, someone is in the house, and looks like he is hiding away."

I walked some steps toward the house, then slowed down and turned toward Kurosaki, who left behind.

"Don't tell me, you assholes have frightened him to this state…" I said irritated.

We walked closer to the house.

"Coach-sensei, I started calling him. I know you're at home! Please, open the door. We have to talk!"

As it appears he didn't hurry to satisfy our demands.

"Coach-sensei, please, it is very important. It is connected with out match." I begged him.

After some time of hesitation, the doorknob turned down. That means that coach didn't give up on the match. But, when he opened the door, the first thing I saw was his frightened look, which was directed (of course) to Kurosaki. Kurosaki smiled evilly.

"Coach-sensei, I tried to make him switch his glance, he, Kurosaki came with me. Please, let us enter."

After several minutes we already sat at the table, while coach-sensei was preparing tea. It seems that when he saw Kurosaki with me, he let his guards down a little bit. At least he didn't look stiffen anymore and was able to move freely. While waiting for the tea, Kurosaki looked around the room. Suddenly he noticed a photo on a bedside table.

"Is this your family? asked Kurosaki, when sensei entered the room with the tray with tea on it.

"Yes, answered coach at a lost."

"Your daughter is cute. She must be the same age as we are now. Why don't they live… did your wife leave you?" he suddenly restructured his initial question.

Kurosaki was definitely going over board. He knew how to smite a person with one heavy blow.

I shook him by his elbow.

"Stop behaving like a frigging delinquent. We came to talk and not to blow up a new war." I hissed.

"So, why did you come?" The coach-asked coldly while sipping his tea.

What? Now it was my turn to resent. He left us half way with this stupid football match on our shoulders, in which, by he way he forced us to join. Now, I regretted for asking Kurosaki to shut up.

"It seems like, coach you're getting worse. In the past you were prepared to give up on one of your students now you refuse the whole team." Kurosaki said bitterly. "Well, he made a pause after which his voice became unusually bright, Osamu-sensei was right, football is a nuisance, especially when you've got a screwed up trainer."

"What? Coach choked. "Did, did Osamu say such things?"

I was about to say something against this stupid lie. But Kurosaki stopped me by clutching my arm.

"Yes, he did." Kurosaki confirmed his sayings.

"I did have some conflict with Osamu-sensei in the past, but I would have never thought him going to such limits." Coach was holding a monologue.

"Only two day remained till the game!" I decided add fuel to the fire. "Else Kurogin Gakuen will beat us."

"Never!" coach roared.

Oh look, past two days he was shaking like a coward, and now he talks with a tone of a cold assassin.

"And, what are you going to do…" Kurosaki meddled in.

"We should definitely win, coach was still under the affect. But, but…how, we're short in time and the team… the team is not that so well- trained."

"But still, I tried to defend the team, we have Shin, Uchi, Kuma, Minami and…Noda."

"Noda! Coach boiled out. "Noda is only shaking his balls on the field." Don't mess with me, mentioning his name." Coach was slowly loosing his temper.

Hell yes, he was the one shaking his balls and not just, when Kurosaki with his gang was threatening him.

"Then… Kurosaki tried to bring the topic again, should we thing about a replacement?"

"Replacement? But who?"

I seemed like coach didn't mind against cheating.

" For example, me."

Kurosaki knew what he came for. He surely does.

"Impossible!" The coach shouted.

"Why? I decided to interfere. "Isn't it for the sake of the team?"

"How can he… he is not even from the school." Coach stated.

"I was once!" Kurosaki exploded. "And who is to blame that I'm not anymore."

"Unruly child, why won't you let the sleeping dogs lie?"

"May be I would have given up, if I had been given a proper explanation."

"What kind of explanations do you need?" Coach was shifted to the corner.

"About how you just throw me away from the school and how you shut up the mouths of my friends when they were trying to protest."

The dispute started again.

"Enough! If such situation happened, don't you think you should have learnt a lesson…"

"I did, Kurosaki said shortly, I was thinking about it for this last damn year. And I still can't get why I should be thrown away just because I was protecting my friend!" Kurosaki shouted.

I had a feeling that he will spit his lungs from screaming so much. But his last remark, about protecting his friend. I absolutely couldn't understand anything.

"Why can't you understand?" The coach too didn't respect the rules of right tones.

"ENOUGH!" I belted out, covering both of their voices. "Kurosaki stop washing dirty laundry in public, and you Osamu- sensei, you know that you too, bear some blame, why deny it? I know it, Kurosaki, 3D and first of all you know it?" I made a break. " I don't want to threaten you, but if you don't take on the responsibility, or more than this you will leave us like some trash, we won't forgive you. Maybe back then with Kurosaki, we didn't know what to do but not now. You know what kind of reputation does 3D have."

"You didn't even know them one year ago!" Coach stammered in astonishment.

"I've known them enough, in order to be able to judge."

Look the event of the year. I've just frightened my own teacher. Back then in America, I was only snapping at them, but now I passed the exam of becoming the real delinquent."

"What do you want?" Coach threw up his hands.

"Justice!" I said.

"You understand that I can bring Kurosaki in and tell them to take him back!"

"Oh, can't you?" Kurosaki acted up. "I didn't come in here to ask you to return me to school. I wanted to be a part of the team, so I could regain my pride, and not because you sensei owe me something. I am a good football player and you once admitted it by yourself."

We were going no where. I tugged on Kurosaki's jacket, showing him it was time to go. May be Kurosaki thought that while we were preparing to take our leave, coach will say something: Come tomorrow, we will think of something? But it didn't happen. When we walked from Coach's house, again a tremendous, unexplainable transformation happened in Kurosaki's mood. His mood was the opposite of what I've seen at coach's house. I suddenly stopped from walking.

"What?" He asked seeing me stopped.

"Why are so happy about? We failed with Coach Deal."

"Who said so? He asked playfully. "And why should you be so pessimistic about this in the first place? I've repeated you many times, if I don't attain my goal, you'll be the first one to suffer."

Ouch, he is still a jerk from a gang. When this guy was telling all this things at coach's house, I felt something warm inside my chest. I think it was just a wrong feeling.

"And by the way, there is one more thing…he said smiling mischievously. "But, I will tell you later." Again he gave me a smile which completely knocked me out of my senses.

"Anyway, tomorrow I am going to have a catastrophically hard day. "By the way, I've just remembered Kurosaki mentioning something about protecting a friend, what you were saying about protecting a friend."

He ignored my question.

"Well, I think I will be going now. You go right and I go left." He pointed with his fingers at the roadside.

And really we were staying at the junctions.

"Good-bye sweet boy!" He waved at me, and walked to his side.

"**Sweet boy**?" sounds so mushy and gayish. What's wrong with this dude? I thought to myself. Anyway tomorrow is going to be a hard day.


	21. Sawada's father

Ch.20

For the next day, I've prepared myself as for a battle. And it is really going to be a battle. But when I entered my parent's room I once again realized that the only person who cares about me, is me. I didn't dare to tell mom what happened at school, so she went away without suspecting anything. As for dad, he was lying like a Kilimanjaro leopard without any intention to wake up.

"Hey dad don't you remember what I've told you? You should come to school tomorrow. The headmaster called you."

"Headmaster? He mumbled, Gonzo-chan is too busy. This is the season of violets."

"What violets, what are you talking about? You must come to school, didn't I explain everything yesterday?"

Dad lifted his head.

"What, what have you done again? Did you have an argument with some of your teachers? Haven't they already got used with your tantrums?"

"No, they didn't!" Stupid oji-san was driving my nerves up the wall.

"Go, go stupid child!" He was kicking me up from his room with the hand wave." I will come to your stupid school, as soon as get ready."

"He is too often at home during mornings." I thought to myself while fetching my bag and going out. On my road I felt like in a stew. I understood that before facing Osamu with all his henchmen, I will have to deal with tons of rubbish, which some outstanding personalities as Uchiyama, for example, will pour on me. Not to deny that I have really brought troubles over my classmates. I picked the most buzzing bee from all existing in the hive. May be I should go somewhere to wait over until I see my dad heading toward school. I know that sounds cowardly, but I really don't have any mood to support 3D's stupid squabbles. "By The way what day is today?" I stopped from walking. "Wednesday." And on Wednesday I have math as the first lesson, and Yankumi promised that she will give us a paper-work. And this day, is exactly today. Gosh how could I forget? I started to run quickly. I was playing for the time so much, that I was left with only five minutes. I am surely going to be late.

As expected my predictions have proved to be right. When I entered the class-room, everybody were writing the test-paper. I apologized and entered the classroom. It seemed that Yankumi gave them quite a hard time with these tests. I could have felt their brains working, if they had any. Uchi might want to tell me, what does he think about me, but he restricted himself only with a stern look. This late has played into my hand. I was wondering how Sawada felt, especially after what Kurosaki has told me. But on his face I couldn't read anything. Well in fact he didn't really looked at me; he was too engrossed in his paper. Next 40 minutes, the whole 3D (except those who didn't come) was ransacking their brains. After exactly 40 minutes Osamu with Sawatari at his right burst in the class. Yankumi nearly felt of her chair.

" I want, Osamu began, Sawada Shin and Yuki Kuroda to come with me to the director. Sawada's father has already arrived."

"First of all, Yankumi began, no one will stepped out from this class until I permit them to go. Right now, they are writing a test paper."

"Yamaguchi-sensei, please…" Sawatari tried to calm her down.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, it is an order." Osamu said solemnly.

"You damned jiji, when someone is late for your classes; you're making of it an issue of an international level." Yankumi yelled. "Yet you're bursting in my class, during my lesson and start to demand something."

Yankumi again has astonished us with her behavior.

"If headmaster really ordered to you to bring Sawada and Kuroda no matter what, then I will dust him down too."

"Khm, Yamaguchi-sensei, Sawada-san is a busy man, he doesn't have time to wait for..."

"Not my problem, Yankumi cut."

"Yankumi, Shin voiced may I!"

Yankumi looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Ok, you may go. Kuroda, she looked at me, you can go too."

I walked out the class. To be honest I didn't hurried to go to headmaster. My knees were shaking, and I was sure that stupid oji-san didn't arrive yet. I bet he will flee in the school in the last minute. Actually, Yuki Kuroda, you're a real coward. I've already committed a lot of follies, and still my knees are shaking. Walking behind, I could here Osamu and Sawatari talking. Though it was expected for them to talk in whisper, I could still hear everything.

"Kuroda's father still didn't come. Osamu stated. "He is irresponsible as his daughter."

"What?" This statement made me stop for a moment. At least I am not the only of my family with a reputation of a sloven.

When I reached principal's office, it looks like Sawada's father was already there, because I heard some authoritarian tone of voice.  
>"I thought that when you said you will live by your own, he said, but you still keep on getting in senseless troubles."<p>

In Sawada's father voice you could feel a kind of arrogance. It's a kind of arrogance which is inherent in the people who are successful and they know it. These kinds of people know that they are right, based on the fact that they have position and prosperity. He is so self-collected and carries himself with dignity. He is surely the type which has an "accurate eye" of who is from our circle and ho is not.

"So different from my stupid jiji, I whispered to myself, mine never counts money in peoples' pocket and he never chose a special one, when he wants to share a can of beer."

"You!" The voice was addressing to me.

I didn't realize who it was, while I was immersed in my psychological analysis regarding Sawada's father.

"You've just transferred in this school or, Sawada-san asked with a stern voice, or where did you come from?"

I was caught off guard. I was staring at him and felt like I can't say anything. I turned my eyes toward Shin, who was staying behind his father. He lowered his eyes. What was he thinking now?

"What, you won't answer, I don't care where did you come from, he continued, but you should have received a proper education. Who are your parents?"

Oh yes, it won't go without this kind of question. I wanted to pull myself together and show him that, at least, can speak.

"A simple small businessman and a housewife, if you're interested in our profession, the answer was given

I raised my eyes, just to see that my jiji was right in the doorway.

"Actually I'm glad to see you. As far as I understood, though you're Japanese you didn't live here, and returned only now…"

"So, what? Does it have something to do with the reason why was I called today?"

Ah, Jiji was cutting out every word. He should at least try to be more polite.

"No, but you know I am a quite busy person, coming here and solving all this trivial nonsensical thing about…"

"I didn't ask you to come." Shin finally said.

"Shut up! How long am I going to bear it? I believed that the story with your friend back than was enough for you to understand."

"I will never accept it and you know it!" Shin raised his voice.

Aren't they talking about Kurosaki?

"I'm sorry, my jiji meddled in, and may I know why we were called here."

"Don't you already know, sir, Sawatari voiced out?"

"I know just odds and ends about this story!"

"Oh, please, mister Sawada was getting impatient, I will say it straightforwardly your son doesn't know his place and doesn't either make any difference between his teacher and his mate. And as I see my son is exactly the same!" He gave Sawada a cold look.

"Yes, finally Osamu, the culprit of this showdown throw in his two cents, Kuroda called me scatter washed nazist and Sawada took his side, and I sincerely can't understand why…"

Sawada rolled his eyes. I couldn't support this egghead to slander us.

"I called you saw, you know yourself, why mister Osamu." I reminded him. "Weren't you badmouthing about other countries and spreading racist ideas among the youth."

"What? How dare you?" Osamu started his hysterical tantrum again.

"What's this, since when teacher in this school became so incompetent that any hell-raiser dares to talk like this?"

"Otou-san, Sawada yelled.

"What? Are you defending him? Why are you always taking the side of all the scum?" Sawada's father screamed back."

"I'm sorry mister, my dad interfered again, but why are you absolutely sure that things are exactly as mister …er...sensei said?"

The most curios fact was that now Principal nor Sawateri was involving in it."'

"What do you mean?" Osamu stuttered.

It seems that poor oldie was having enough of my jiji's flattering.

"No I'm not trying to discredit mister sensei…but why don't listen to the opinion of the kids."

Mr principal to engross into the conversation:

"Yes I believe this is going to be fair."

First I explained how everything was, and then Sawada told his version. No need to mention that Sawada's version was close to mine.

"What are you talking about, these two; it is clear that they had discussed everything beforehand. But look, look!" he walked to his desk and took the letters from the desk.

Those were letters of explanation. My Sawada's father looked in them.

"So what the problem? My jiji began first." Shin wrote everything very briefly and clearly. Very busily." As about Yuki, well if everything was as they say, than in this letter to less is said."

"You dare to insult me?" Osamu was on the edge.

"Sir ,are you mocking us? Instead of giving them a scold for disobedient and lack of respect you defend them."

"You, tell me, jiji put on a serious tone that I should tell off these kids who tried to stop their teacher, when he was spreading national wrath? I think this is a good reason to pray them and be proud of their way of being."

"Are you encouraging them for what they have done?" Osamu asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to support this clowning, when children are behaving like loggerheads with their teachers, and their parents are supporting them… Mr. Sawada concluded.

Osamu was about to say something.

"And also, he continued, I don't like incompetent teachers."

"Mr, my dad started, your son didn't…"

"_And _you, mister_,_ Sawada emphasized, I can't believe such parents exist in our society. I'm afraid to think what you will provide to our society with your education. It is terrible!" Then he looked at me. "Making troubles and pulling everyone else… and you he turned toward Sawada, you're disappointing me more and more. What's wrong with you? Why are you wasting your time and brains on such scumbags. I didn't understand it then, and I don't understand it now. Being independent, stop kidding me. From now on, he turned at the teacher who were present in the room, you can do as you fit. I, myself don't have any intentions to explain anything." Saying this, he demonstratively walked out.

Shin remained, standing still without saying a word. But there was a kind of hollow and bitterness in his eyes, though he tried to stay calm.

I don't know what were those glances which my father was exchanging with Mr. Principal, but when he asked me to go out a bit and wait outside until he finishes some talk. I didn't have any other choice than do as he told me. When we walked out the principal's office, Sawada didn't utter a word. Now being around him felt more awkward, may be because of his father, who shed another light on his son's personality. But this light looked more as shadow. His father is as pursuing shadow for him. And I'm the one who made this shadow come out again, while he tried so much to make it stay away from him. When we reached the main whole, we were surprised to see the whole 3D gathered there together with Yankumi. Yankumi probably wasn't allowed to enter in the principal's office while the parents' meeting was held. They lined all there, being prepared to defend or attack if it is needed. Sawada's father was too there. 3D was mostly addressing to him. They started to say something, I don't remember what. I because I was too impressed by the simple fact they were there. Probably it was something about Sawada and that Osamu was wrong one. After the argumentation was over, Sawada-father gave them remark in his 'You're a bunch of trash compared to me' style. Jeez he is so haughty.

"Before now, I was always thinking that you're just a bunch of unruly children, who can only wave their fists. And I could never understand, why you, he looked at Sawada, joined them. But now it seems you are making yourselves "Fighters of Justice", Humanists? He laughed sarcastically. You're too much of idiots for such things!"

Was it because of bitter or because of shame, but Sawada lowered his head.

"Hey stop, that's too much…Yankumi started."

"Yamaguchi sensei, psh. Sawatari showed her that she must shut up.

As about me if it was me, the real me (a girl) may be I would cringe in front of him. But this was not Yuki Kuroda, the girl who's germs of revolution lives just inside her heart. Present Yuki Kuroda, is way braver and bolder. He isn't afraid to take a blow. He feels free to say wherever he considers he should. I envied him for that, because he was the true me I always wanted to be. Through him I finally broke the ice, and my spirit dashed as hot water. So I put on and sarcastic and ironic self.

"I would say you right away, who is the idiot here, but I'm afraid I could hurt somebody's feelings."

"What?" Mr. Sawada apparently took the hint.

"You know, a voice behind Mr. Sawada's back was heard, I was wondering why did you pull this suit on yourself. I thought to show your position and occupation. But I strongly recommend you, to take it of, due to inadequacies with your racist beliefs." Surely it was my old-man.

"What?" Sawada asked.

Shin couldn't stand it anymore and walked away. Kuma went after him. Uchi threw at me a killing glance and also went away.(That's not a surprise after all)

"Look what have you done?" It was Yankumi's turn to speak.


	22. The glimpse of light in the dark!

Ch21

Shin couldn't stand it anymore and walked away. Kuma went after him. Uchi threw at me a killing glance and also went away.(That's not a surprise after all)

"Look what have you done?" It was Yankumi's turn to speak.

When I saw that Noda and Minami, are following the other two as well, I moved as well. I run out the school building, leaving my dad, Yankumi and other adults to solve situation. I went after Noda and Minami, but stopped at a rather long distance, since I didn't know how to deal with this situation. The question is, why did I decide to follow Sawada? Was I going to comfort him?

Neither Minami nor Noda bothered to look who was going behind them. I heard Sawada's voice. He was telling something to Uchi and Kuma. I think that his voice made me stop moving further.

"He spoke with my father as I would have never dared to. No… the way I would have ever thought to speak. Instead of giving him solid arguments, he just pointed at his flaw. Simple as that. I ran away, and decided to be independent. I'm just a coward. I ask myself, if I could tell my father in the face all I think he is, would I feel better. At least I could have feel myself much realized.

Those were the words said by Sawada. Those were the words which made me feel guilty for everything that happened earlier.

"This Bastard Kuroda is to blame!" (I think there's no reason to mention whom these words belongs to)

"This time, Noda started softly(This made me cock my ears), I think Kuroda got a little overboard."

"Shut up, Noda weren't you the one who wag his tail around this prick."

"Stop this bullshit. It disgusts my ears to hear this."

I turned back, to see no other person than Kurosaki. Other 3D also turned their head hearing this remarks.

"Why are you blaming him, because of something you're not able to say to your father for almost whole life? You couldn't tell it a year ago and you can't now. You ran away from home, but it barely changes anything. He is still holding his control on you, yet you blame other people. You look pathetic, Sawada."

Kurosaki's words flowed clearly. He acted like he knew well what he is talking about and his tone sounded contemptuous.

"Kurosaki, you bastard, Uchi groaned…"

"Sometimes, I just can't get, why are you the Leader of 3D?"

Sawada was just looking at him. His face's muscles expressed than they usually did.

"Kurosaki, let go… I grab him by his arm and got him away from an eventual skirmish.

"What was that? I shouted, pushing him aside. What's wrong? Weren't you the one who acted as a coward with the coach? And now what right do you have to call Sawada a coward?

"He…"Kurosaki started.

"Enough!" I screamed in frustration and turned my back, preparing to go away.

Kurosaki was trying to stop me, but I wasn't hearing him. I was going crazy. I was the one who, speaking figural, pushed the button. I was the one who couldn't bear with consequences. It was a totally new experience for me. People trying to pull the blanket other themselves (me as well). This wasn't an attempt to clarify the situation, instead of that, everyone used this chance in order to impose themselves to others. Sawada's father tried to show, how everybody is a dirt under his finger, Osamu-that he is superior and should be obeyed just on these terms. My stupid old man, tried to protect me. And, I, anyhow you look at it, I was the one who tried to assert myself. I didn't even involve Sawada in this, because this case doesn't have to do with him. He was just telling his point of view. He didn't want to show anyone anything. This is the reason I felt so miserable now. I created problems to a person, who just tried to ameliorate the situation. He wasn't seeking for another conflict. I didn't understand Leader ,I didn't understand 3D!

I saw my dad's car. Fortunately he hadn't go home yet. I opened the door and got in the car, slamming the door after me.

"I want this entire nightmare to stop right now! " I said.

"What's the matter? It's only your first battle…dad answered calmly.

This very calm, and his nonsensical remarks made me get angrier.

"What are you talking about? It is you fault in first place, that I was forced to disguise myself as a boy and come to this school."

"May be you're right, and I was the one to force you, but I wasn't the one who told you to get in conflicts with teachers?"

"Hey, don't act like you're not bearing any responsibilities?" I could barely hold my voice calm. "You started this trick, be kind and think how to stop it…"

"I started, and you accepted the rules…He said laconically."

"Hey oji-san, I couldn't believe that he gave me such an argument. Stop it now!" I snapped.

"You! He said firmly. Stop shifting your burdens on others, when you don't know how to deal with consequences. I put up with your impertinence and sharp tongue, but I won't stand cowardice."

It was the first time, when he talked with me like that, usually so free-spirited and baka, now so serious and kind of terrifying.

"You…. I stammered."

"Go ahead! He said abruptly. Go ahead and tell them the truth, if you will be able to put up with this."

I was driven into the corner. I flew out the car and went in an unknown direction. What was he thinking? Can't he understand that it is his fault that I got in such trouble? Where is the connection between the conflict with Osamu and me going to all boys' school? Is he a retard? Now, seeing how they all react( I'm sure this idiots from 3D will surely make me a happy life, even Noda won't be by my side, since he admitted that I went overboard), realizing all this, you should be totally lacking fantasy not to imagine that they will reap me to pieces when they find out the truth. And he is calling it "just your first battle." On the next one, I can already order myself a wreath on my own grave. Ah, I'm having shivers when I think about that. On the other hand, putting this two on the balance, today's situation is easy to find solution My greatest stumble-block is my feeling of guilt in front of Sawada. Meaning that, I have to find a solution to settle down things with Sawada. After what I will start to think how to solve everything step by step.


	23. New Mystery

Ch 24

Despite my angst, I ought to have gone to the practices. The match is soon and there is no time to ruin everything because of some nonsensical conflict and mood-swings?(especially after yesterday's sacrifices) You want to know how did 3D react when they saw Kurosaki joining the team, Well to say that they were rather surprised is to say nothing, but still we haven't enough time to sort things out. And coach was showing this with the tone of his voice and emotive arm waving. The practice was excellent to the coach's delight. And it was a total misery to us, who were totally soaked. I would prefer to be killed.

Morning anger heat has came down, though I still felt kind of guilty in front of Sawada, and even 3D, in front of whom I felt uncomfortable. It looks like I really want to show off. I headed toward home. Luckily nobody made any attempted to talk to me, and I avoided getting in stupid skirmish. Everybody was tired as hell. I would be very surprised if anybody of them would try to speak, even if it was the same rubbish they are talking to me everyday.

The wind was cooling, and somehow it calmed me down. When I'm going to come home, first I will go to the bathroom and then I will just crash. But it was not it when I stepped into my house. Mum and dad were at home. You should have listened to the noises, in order to detect that they were staying in the kitchen and probably having tea. It was quite the right time for it. I decided not to disturb their peaceful tea ceremony.

"Dear I think we've sink in our lie. We can't say where is truth an where is the lie anymore?" It was mom's voice.

I decided to stop and to listen what's going to come next. Such philosophically topics weren't discussed in this house for long.

"It's not only Yuki who is lying. Imagine how do I feel, when I'm pushing my own daughter to lie in such a shameless way." She made a pause." A girl in all boys is going to believe it? How she will reveal it?"

"We've discussed it…"

Curtain falls! That the way all secrets become clear. Doesn't it look like a television soap-opera. Especially the part when two people talks about the third and the third one absolutely accidently hear that. A very typical turn of the events in a very typical plot in a very typical script. The only difference is that, this is not a movie and instead of throwing tantrums, getting angry and making other theatrical stuff, the main character just goes into the kitchen to confirm whatever he/she has heard is true. Such unpredictable behavior is less expected, isn't it? I entered the kitchen and leaned on the wall.

"So, I sais sarcastically, what are we going to do?"

Mum and dad slowly turned their head toward me.

"Dear, mum started…"

I gave my dad a cold look. And he repaid me with the one colder that mine.

"As I see, you don't make hysterics nor you get angry…Has anything changed?"

"Of course, I answered not taking my eyes from him, didn't you make it clear to me that whatever I will be complaining or not, nothing is going to change."

"Yuki, mum whispered…"

"What? I dug in her eyes. As you see I'm not asking you, why did you do it? I don't get peeved or anything. All I want is to get out of this situation, as soon as possible."

"Yes, I know dear…"

"Isn't it the same? Dad chuckled. There are two types of people. Those who complain much, but still go ahead and those who try to brush everything quickly, so no one would notice."

"So, I tried to sound impartial, what type is the worst?"

"I don't know what between these two are the worst, but I can confidently tell you, that neither of these two is the best, because neither of these two are the owner of their own life. They can't rule it!"

"Oh you can." I concluded.

"No, I can't, that why I wanted you to learn it."

"Not using such methods!"

"Methods don't matter. Important is how you get out it. With what lessons?"

"Are you a father at least? And you? I looked at my mum with rebuke. Are you both parents at least? Grown up people doing such bullshit, are you drawing manga? What were you thinking, making such an experiment for the sake of what?"

The angst which seemed to have evaporated, catch me up again.

Now I didn't want to sleep anymore. My tiredness disappeared as by magic. I grabbed my jacket and went out the house. Neither dad nor mum tried to stop me. I started to run through the street, then across the bridge. I stopped in the center of it. I ran, because I know that, if I would run I won't be bothered by thinking. I leaned on the balustrade. I looked at the valley, which extended in front of the bridge. Some man was lying there. Look like he was resting there. Unbelievable, someone rested on the valley surrounded by roads like he was in the countryside. The man lifted his head, is hair colour was black with a blonde strand. He looks like….wait a minute, this really was Sawada. Abruptly I ran across the other half of the bridge, than I walked down to the valley. I ran so fast, as I was thinking he is going to go away. Though I couldn't understand myself but a strain of relief, as my mood increasing depended on the potential meeting with him. I approached the place where he was lying. I stamped a little bit, because I didn't know how to start.

"Do you know what have you done?" He solved my dilemma quickly.

"What have I?" I asked defiantly. Have I ruined your life?"

"No, he chuckled; you showed me what an idiot I was."

"Quod erat demonstrandum…" I snapped out of the blue.

"What? He laughed, and turned his head toward me.

It was the first time when I could watch him straight in his eyes. My heart didn't start beating fast, nor did my breath cut. But I could strongly feel a sensation of bland, which filled me. I mechanically sat down near him, trying not to lose his glance. Never did I know that there exist people with whom you can feel so peaceful. Serenity, this was the feeling which surrounded him. Now I was finally able to feel it.

We were slowly walking toward home, together with Sawada. We didn't exchange any words. But this time I didn't feel awkward because of it. It was a pleasant feeling. And again I couldn't "grasp" this guy; I couldn't understand his psychology and his intention. But I could feel the power coming from his personality. Sawada Shin is still a mystery for me, but now at least I am not afraid to discover it…

Thought about my parent couldn't let me go either. Though I got angry with my parents for what they have done, even though I decided to run away, a couple of hours late (after I met Sawada) I understood the ridicule of my actions. Whom were I trying to deceive. I was shouting loud about things I like and things I don't like but in fact I'm weak and I confused. Sawada fought with his father and he ran away. Since then he was managing everything by his own. In comparison with him I'm just a desperate wannabe, who wants to look better and stronger than he is. All can I do is waving my arms and resent. I fought against my father, but he never made any attempts to fight me back. I was chiding and he never answered back to my reproaches. Even now, with the only difference that I don't see any sense of reproaching him, even if I shift all the responsibility, there isn't anything he could solve. All the hatred would be directed toward me. On the other hand I too wasn't prepared to reveal the truth. Putting on the scale my father's deed and the measures I should take, I was positively unconfident. He did something that can't be repaired; I am continuing to do the same thing because I don't know what will happen if I stop. I continue what he started. Even if he was the stirrer of this, I got involved in this all. This makes me as equally guilty as him.


	24. The game

Ch 22

When we arrived to the place he was staying, Sawada suddenly stopped.

"Natsumi, what are you doing here?" He walked to het quickly.

The girl was quite anxious, now she was looking at me.

"What happened?" Sawada interrupted her from her research.

"Oni-chan, she started , rather perplexedly, constantly throwing glances at me, what happened between you and dad? He was so angry!"

Oni-chan? Is this her brother. Sawada, I see you from so many sides today…

"I…Sawada stuttered, did he tell anything to you?"

"No, he just came and started to yell at me that I should study more and…"

It seems to me, that she wanted to tell more, but got satisfied with a couple carelessly thrown words.

"It looks like you are Oni-chan's friend…I'm his younger sister, Natsumi Sawada."

This girl is reading too much shoujo-manga, and I really mean it. If you would only saw her eyes, it was like a school-girl met a bishounen in a typical manga. Such a big expressive eyes. If I'd be a boy I'd be impressed. But in this case, she interested me as an art object. I leaned toward her, since she was smaller than me. This move made her feel quite nervous and she blushed.

"Hey, young miss, I tried to sound flirty, and it seems that hit the target, I think you'd be an interesting candidate for my new work."

"Young miss? Aren't you this guy from America? Oni-chan told me." She exclaimed lively.

"Hey,Natsumi, Sawada who didn't bother us till know, decided that it was his turn to throw his two cents, you wanted to say something more…or, because tomorrow we have a match, you know."

"Yes, Oni-chan, Natsumi turned toward him, I know."

"Ok, Sawada continued, bye Kuroda."

I smiled to myself. He "showed me the door" in such a delicate way, I didn't feel offended, honestly. Sawada is such a good brother, who takes care of his little sister and tries to protect her from some dubious guy as me. In fact this was the point that amused me. Starting from today morning till today evening, I managed to hate the circumstances in which I was entangled and I got to find it kind of amusing. And I can say that I rather like it. A girl fell for me, a guy(quite a clever guy) believes, without any suspicions that I'm a boy.

The next day we were training hard. Together with Kurosaki we were doing great, following the right path. One of the important things is that we made Noda a great favor ( the coach excluded him from the match). Still the most curios topic is Kurosaki's returning. We were squeezing like lemons every day for this special day. And finally it came. The day we all waited for so long. Today is the game against Kurogin Gakuen. Everyone is switched to the right tune and even I who doesn't have anything against the guys from Kurogin, could feel the tension and the fight spirit. But stop! Screw the emotions! We are on the game now. We, 3D are determined to win it, but Kurogin too doesn't want to give in. I would say that they were as prepared as we were, and they were serious as we were. Their strategies, techniques didn't give away to our. They behaved as beast on the field, so did 3D. Kurogin Gakuen was a worthy opponent for 3D. In such circumstances you couldn't guess the outcome of the game. What was the match organizer thinking? They wanted this youth to bite each other to death. It was like a death battle. I clearly knew that in this one I might be killed(I don't joke, you should have see with what speed the ball was flying across the field) , but I also know if I give up the slack right now, my death will come from the hands of my teammates. 3D was playing brilliantly (thanks God I convinced my mum to stay at home). They acted really confident and seem to take in account every detail. Sincerely I thought that they would surely do something and get some penalty card, but we slightly get with just one yellow card (nothing in perfect till the end). But it was seen that they aren't so hard just for the sake of skipped classes( 3D are not that generous). They really wanted to avenge Sawada. They wanted to protect their friend. Sawada and Uchiyama wanted to protect Kurosaki…once again. Kurosaki himself acted very coldly and calculated. He didn't throw tantrums and didn't do strange sways on the field. This fact calmed everybody, I bet.

As the game was advancing, I realized that Kurogin guys didn't differ so much with 3D. Better say they were made of the same dough. The qualities that 3D possessed, Kurogin possessed either. That why, this game didn't look like a match, but like a fight between two gangs. Though so alike, the birds of the same kind don't always flock together. The match was approaching to its end. The score showed that it was a tie. The advantage wasn't on anyone's side. Everybody were running across the stadium as in frenzy. Finally the kick of the ball. The ball hit the gates. Whose gate it was? I need some extra time in order to understand, while I was standing dag in the gates my enemy was jumping to catch the ball. That mean… Victory! We won, we won! We scored the last.

We started to jump and to run feverish to the center of the field. The crowd was screaming too. Only now I realized how many people there was. While I was on the field, I didn't pay attention to people on the tribunes. I was afraid not to get over excited. I looked at the 3D. They were jumping in circle, screaming "We did it! We did it!" I decided to join too. Suddenly we heard a familiar voice coming from the crowd, when we turned out our heads and realized it was Yankumi. Oh no! First we decided to ignore her, pretending that we are too overwhelmed with the emotions, but Yankumi didn't give up.

"Hey guys don't ignore me. Let sing a Victory song!"

First of all who gave this woman the microphone? Anyway, by fate we were standing in the front of the crowd listening to Japanese anathema. We decided that following the path of least resistance is the best way to get out from Yankumi's claws. When the official part came to an end, everybody decided to continue with their "we did it!". By chance I was staying in front of Kurosaki, who was also jumping and screaming. I smiled to him, he smiled back. The next to second, he stepped toward me. I didn't see him approaching to me, because I was starring at the ground. The third second when I lifted my eyes, his lips were already attacking mine…

This was how my first kiss happened. Everybody interrupted their celebration and began to stare at us. An awkward atmosphere hanged over. Did I look ridiculous? Did I feel embarrassed? Were those around us shocked? Not only 3D has stopped, but the coaches and the crowd( which was already leaving the tribunes stopped then seeing such show).

"What? Kurosaki asked as nothing had happened. Why did you stop celebrating? Isn't this day ours?"

Everybody followed Kurosaki. Not knowing how to react or to comment I accidentally turned my head to the right, just to catch up with Sawada's glance. He watched me for some moment, than he turned his head and went ahead with the rest. Other witnesses of this spectacle left confused. It was more "kakoi" than in movies; I was kissed in front of a large group of people by a guy, while I'm a guy too. Where is the director of "Brokeback Mountain"? With this thoughts I left too.

Damn this Kurosaki, I forgot about the most important. The idea of confessing everybody my true identity and to end with these lies, was going trough my head for the whole night. But it isn't easy. When I was standing in front of them, my tongue won't turn in my mouth to tell them the truth. Those who discus about honesty and courage how many of them dares to confess the truth. Perhaps I'm just finding excuses. Look at it better, to say the truth, to survive all the bullying, bad words, judging but clear yourself. But would they believe? I walked out the school gate. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I know it would be better to take a shower and change myself but…something, or better said someone made me stop.

"Natsumi Sawada, I exclaimed!"

"Oh you remembered my name!" She said joyfully.

"Natsumi, what happened?" It was Sawada with the same concerned voice.

Most of 3D, too didn't care about hygiene or may be they wanted to preserve the victorious sweat for a longer time. Well the point was they gathered all together. I looked at Sawada, Sawada looked at me, and everybody looked at me. The incident, happened earlier wasn't forgotten. Rather than hatred and menace, I felt awkwardness.

"Kawai, Minami exclaimed and walked toward Natsumi, such a cutie. Ne, guys imagine me getting married to Natsumi-chan, than I will be Sawada's brother in law."

"No way! The Sawada family put an taboo on idiots." Noda said.

Everybody began to laugh.

"How mean, Minami smirked.

"Excuse me Minami-kun but I've already found the person I like.(An example of a truly sincere person)

She fixedly looked at me.

"What? Again Kuroda? Kuroda you're a star!"

It was Uchi, who I don't know, was left behind the herd.

"What? Somebody decided to develop Uchi's thought. Kuroda is equally popular as among boys, as well as among girls. May be we should learn from him?"

"God forbid!" Uchi exclaimed.

"Stop this please! Natsumi said severely (she has some common traits with her brother) Kuroda-kun I want to go on a date with you!"( No, she is way better such a honest and straightforward girl)

"Natsumi, Sawada said."

Wait, I was called on a date by a girl. Well it sounds strange just for me, because other don't seem to suspect anything. I know I must refuse her, but reminding myself about the kiss with Kurosaki, I must cover it somehow and prevent some stupid rumors. I know, what I am doing is amoral, but I must. I will accept her proposal.

"Well, I'd be honored!" I answered.

It seems like Sawada didn't like my answer. Who cares?

Everybody started to exclaim other sighed. Kurosaki smiled ironically.

"By the way, somebody asked, are we going anywhere? Today is our day. Victory day."

'Yeah, those Kurogin pricks didn't even congratulate us."

"They've ducked out with tails between their legs, as soon as we were called the winners."Kuma said.

"Hahah, cowards!"

"Guys, the dude who made the suggestion beware, don't be distracted."

"Sure, sure, so Sawada, our Leader please lead the population. What are we going to do?" Kuma asked.

"At 16 o'clock at the usual place." He made a few steps ahead, but stopped, Kurosaki you come too."

"Could you imagine yourself for a moment, that I won't come? Kurosaki responded.

Usual place?

"And Natsumi, said Minami, Natsumi should come too."

Sawada faltered.

"Hey Shin, I agree. Let Natsumi come too. At least you can keep an eye on this prick Kuroda." Said Uchi.

I smirked at him.

"Ok dudes, Noda said but doubt that we can hit on the girls, while we sweat like pigs."

"Let's go showering!"

"Natsumi, at 16 o'clock, Sawada said, ok?"

"Yes Oni-chan."

"Excuse me, I asked, but where is usual place situated?"

Sawada gave me an icy glance.

"Usual place is usual place." He answered and walked ahead.

"Thanks a lot." I whispered sarcastically.

"It looks like you pissed of our Sachem*. Kurosaki whispered into my ear.

Sachem- is a paramount chief among the Algonquians or other northeast American tribes.


	25. What you will

With the help of some kind people, I finally found the usual place everyone were talking about. Sawada, Uchi and Kuma were definitely there, because Natsumi was waving to me as soon as she saw me through the window. I sat down near Natsumi. Not all 3D was gathered yet, but still quite a lot of them were already there. The atmosphere was rather tense. Sawada didn't favor me, so at times I would think if I really shouldn't have come. Well, I promised to Natsumi, who was glowing as soon as I come. Luckily Noda tried to ameliorate the situation.

"Yuki -kun, he began in his usual friendly manner, today, standing in the gates, you were great."

"Yes, I agree, hence I don't know anything about football, but you were just inimitable." Natsumi said in excitement.

Again I became the center of the event, fact that 3D didn't like at all, judging on their glances thrown at me. And it wasn't the same as if they would envy me. I think they simply weren't common with the things which surrounded me, this adoration and all. On the other hand this gave them enough reason to consider me a show off.

"Who knows where is Kurosaki?" It was all that Sawada asked.

"Have no idea." someone answered.

if in past they were telling me shit, now they behave like I don't exist at all. And telling you the truth these state of affairs were less pleasant to me. Because that showed me as a real show off. Now it was Minami's turn to save the situation and destroy the tight air.

"Listen, Natsumi-chan, Minami picked Natsumi as the point of conversation beginning, I know Kuroda is handsome and all, but I can't avoid asking you, why did you picked him?"

I'm grateful to Noda and Minami. They tried to help me out. I still can count on their support.

"Because Kuroda-kun is different, she said, he is so unusual. Not even like Oni-chan, whom I consider the ideal. Sorry Oni-chan. Besides, he told me he woul like to paint me." Natsumi smiled.

It was pleasant to hear such words even from a girl.

"I've always known that girls fall for feminine, artistic biased boys." Someone concluded.

"I can't get women, why instead of picking a proper man, you pick such schmucks? Uchi pointed at me.

"Uchiyama-kun, even if you're my Oni-chan's friend, I don't care, but please stop badmouthing Kuroda-kun. By the way he proved that he is a real man, when he stayed in the gates. Partly 3D owns it's victory to him."

"That's not true!" Everybody started to protest.

I smirked at Uchi. At this time Kurosaki walked in the pub with to chicks beside him. The boys started to scream like over horny gorillas at this scene. Kurosaki like areal dandy greeted everybody, than he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, Yuki-kun." All this sounded so factitiously, I rolled my eyes.

Then the chick standing left to him started to kiss him. It stirred a greater excitment between the crowds. What was Kurosaki trying to demonstrate me? How silly. But it was kind of disgusting seeing him smooching with a wench, after he kissed me.

"How gross, Natsumi exclaimed, and how can Oni-chan stay here. Let's go, Kuroda-kun."

"Oh, ok." I agreed and stood up.

Together with Natsumi we walked away. Sawada followed us with his eyes, but didn't stand up to see where we were going.

Speaking with Natsumi was very nice. She proved to be a very intelligent and witty girl. I bet she resembles Sawada a lot.

"I think you're lot like your brother." I said, thinking it was a good way to find more about Sawada.

"Oni-chan is...if I say smart, it won't describe him entirely. Better say he is so sensible and special. I think a lot of girls are after him. Why don't he have a girlfriend, I just can't understand?"

This was how he looked in the eyes of his beloved sister. I wanted to ask her some more questions, but her mobile rang and she went to the place where music wasn't heard.

I decided to return back to the tables. It was clear that the drunken gorillas have already passed to the second stage. But what I saw left me baffled even more.

About Kurosaki doesn't worth mentioning. But the sensible and special flower boy Sawada was "hammering his girlfriend in the seat". Such big chemistry they had, that even sparks where coming out.

A kind of malice got over me. In this moment I heard Natsumi coming from behind.

"Kuro-d-a, she stuttered...what's this? She shouted when she saw the picture of what was happening.

Some heads lifted, when Natsumi wailed out. One of those heads belonged to Sawada.

"Oni-chan I can't believe it's you."

Everybody "put aside their busy matters». Also at this time some chick tried to "approach me" too, as I understand from Natsumi's reaction.

"Leave him alone, Natsumi shouted angrily."

"Yes, leave me alone, I repeated to the chick, my eyes being glued to Sawada.

Probably I didn't realize myself what was I doing. Hope Sawada didn't observe it, since he was concerned about Natsumi. As about my behavior, I will think about later.

"And after this you ask me, why do I like guys like Kuroda-kun?" Natsumi threw the question to hang in the air. "Let's go!" This time she addressed to me and rushed out of the cafe.


	26. What you willor the date continues

**All you will or the date continues…**

Of course, when Natsumi ran away and I followed her, Sawada won't be Natsumi's big brother, if he didn't ran after us too.

So now, we were going all three on the same road. Nastumi was ahead of us.

"Shin-kun, she called him else way than Sawada for the first time, I don't want to criticize you for what you've done or doing, because it's not my business, in the first place. So there was no ground for you to run after me. But, she stopped and turned toward us, since you did it, for one thing I want to scold you like a younger sister. My Oni-chan always told me that things should be made from heart to heart. As your sister, I don't want to see my brother saying words and doing things he doesn't feel or believe in."

"Natsu… Shin wanted to say something."  
>"Don't say anything...even when it's difficult, please don't forget about your convictions"<p>

This time Sawada didn't find what to say, nor did he try to find excuses. Natsumi noticed this moment and decided to use it for her own advantage.

"So, if it turned like this and I see how killed are you by the remorse, Natsumi said charmingly, in order to repair your mistake, let me continue my date with Kuroda-kun."

I withered my eyes, and looked at her. As you see till this moment, while Natsumi was lecturing her own big brother, I didn't interfere in their family problems.

"Impossible…he said…it's late."

"Of coure, Oni-chan, I know…it's late to walk around, but in your flat it is safe." She gave Sawada a look, which was a stark suggest

There she is, little manipulator. Sawada hesitated.

"Oni-…, the offensive was made with more confidence."

Poor Sawada gave up. My opinion, as you understood it right wasn't taken in consideration.

"Ok…was all Sawada said, after he stammered for about half of the minute."

Sawada, my butt. Leader of 3D- brave and manly. You gave up so easily to your little sister. Hey? And why nobody asked whatever I can go? Till I got to comprehend everything, Natsumi has already grabbed me by arm, and was dragging me to Sawada's house.

Sawada's house consisted of one big room, connected with the kitchen. However, the flat was situated in a good living-block, so somehow it woke my curios. Who did pay the rent, if Sawada is on a bad term with his father, and there wasn't anything said about him working. Anyway, when we entered we sat down on the carpet, which was placed in the middle of the room. Near was a small table for tea. Without saying, Sawada went to prepare tea. He didn't com to like the idea of me "dating" his sister, neither did he like that I am lying here on his tatami in his own flat. But what could he do? He was bound handed because the feeling of remorse he experienced toward his sister. Oh, but really, isn't it too childish? He could kiss and then full around with all the workers from this café. Why is everything so difficult here? Everybody should give report and reasons of their own life to everyone who dares to doubt anything. Can not understand! This way or another, Sawada really showed me some of his unexpected sides.

While, he was preparing tea in the kitchen, Natsumi wasn't wasting time. She tried to get closer to me. If she was sitting opposite me, by a blink of one's eyes she was already at my side. She smiled happily, but somehow scarily for me.

"Yuki-kunnn, she sang my name, if you permit to call me like this…

I was discarded back. Natsumi looked at me so closely, with strange expression on her face.

"Yuki-kun, I have a feeling that I can trust you. I don't feel from you something so typically manly…But don't be offended; I mean you're the kind of guy, who can control his physics, someone with who truly love cab be experienced."

He was getting closer and closer to me, while I was backing off. She leaned toward me closely and closed her eyes. At this time Sawada came in with the tea. He saw Natsumi, who was trying to kiss me, while I was trying to escape.

"Natsumi, NO! he put the tea on the table.

He pushed Natsumi aside, and now Sawada's lips where directing toward mine. I withered my eyes, and wanted to get aside, but it was too late.


	27. Kurosaki comes to school

**Kurosaki comes to school**

Thinking about my chastity, I've never thought about possessing or not of such virtue… Ok, I exaggerate. A kiss…What is a kiss? Nothing serious to muse over it… To be kissed by two guys in the same day, while you're being a guy. If things continue this way, soon enough I will seriously think about transforming in a guy.

"Sawada Shin-kun! Natsumi shouted. Is today the "Kiss day"? Or are you being over-excited? Then get yourself a girlfriend and live the guy I like alone."

Natsumi is angry. Sawada is confused. As about me, am I floating in the kingdom of the blessedness? Yes, of course…I mean, no… I think if I carry on following this thorny path, I am afraid what could happen next. I am more than sure that (and I know) why Sawada did what he did. But, c'mon people I'm not made of stone either! A girl, who distinguishes herself in a boy, got kissed for 2 times. Double perversion. I always knew that this all boy's schools don't present anything good.

I lifted my head slowly. My eyes still revealed shock. I didn't take my time to grasp with my senses, when I saw Sawada bowing in front of me.

"I'm sorry Kuroda-kun."

It was the first time when I felt some emotion in Sawada's voice. His voice really showed some confusion, embarrassment and shame. Oh, how I understand him! He kissed some dubious guy.(which is not actually a guy, but who knows this expect this "not a guy")

I left Sawada with his embarrassment. Natsumi accompanied me to the door. All this time she was apologizing for Sawada's behavior.

On my way home, I was thinking…guess what…of course about the kiss. In such circumstances, I should have been concerned about this kiss and whatever it will stir suspicion or not. And it surely will. Added to everything else it was Sawada the person in question. But Kurosaki? Instead of being angry because of him, I was thinking if he will really get accepted without problems. Oh, why instead being cautious, I am melting down. That's not the right position to take.

When I arrived home, though it was rather late, I didn't go to bed. I went to the kitchen made myself a cup of tea and started to reflect on the past events.(Do you thinks the reflection made during my walk home were enough?)

"What are you doing here all alone in the dark?" asked mum turning on the light in the kitchen.

"I am thinking a think…" I answered.

"What about your match? She asked as she realized that she would forgotten something important. "Did you win?"

"Yes we did, I answered indifferently.

"Have you already found yourself a pretty boyfriend?"

"Yes mum, two boys have some interest in me…and even a girl." I concluded bitterly and stood up walking like a loop out of the kitchen

"What?" Mum asked misunderstanding.

Instead of thinking about something instructive, I, Yuki Kuroda was drowning in her own waves of hormones swings.

The next day, when I went to school, I was really fearing that everyone don't get suspicious. But when I enter the class room, nobody seemed to care about yesterday and everything what happened. Everyone was quite indifferent. Sawada, who usually was always late, was already in the class-room when I came in. But he tried to keep away from me. (doing the right thing, Shin-kun. I am not of stone either!) Minami and Noda started to converse in a friendly way as it was before. With Noda we talk about art, and different trends in art. Actually he was quite informed on the subject. With Minami we had some men-talks. (Well you know) Nobody seemed to suspect something or act differently. Only Uchi was looking rather oddly at me. But who cares? It is Uchi. He is always like me. I decided to pretend I didn't notice anything. In this very moment, the door opened and Kurosaki( damn, I totally forgot about him) appeared with a large yet ironic smirk on his face( well it was part of his image), Yankumi walked in behind him.

"Guys, she began, I think there is no need in further introduction, because you already know him. This is Kurosaki."

Somebody started to wave his hand, others were felt rather awkward. This thing they could not expect to happen. Kurosaki was smiling with his "Ave Caesar, smirk!", in his case it was "Ave, Kurosaki!"

"Welcome him warmly ( yes, welcome him as you welcomed me), Yankumi continued, give him your Love!"

A wave of protests flooded.

"NOOO!"

"Than give him your support!" Yankumi said.

"YESSSSS!" everybody shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun that take your sit, then… You can sit…"

"Thanks, Yankumi, I've already decided where to sit." He was looking at me, when saying this.

Wait a minute? At my right side was already sitting Sawada, how then…I turned my head slowly, but didn't find Sawada. He moved somewhere closer to Uchi and Kuma. (Poor guy, you think we should distance ourselves from each other, I thought ironically). I looked at Kurosaki, who was standing in front me. I was looking in his eyes "The hell he is standing like a Roman column in front of me?"

"I am your new neighbor!" He announced me.

"Welcome! I grimaced.

"Hey, hey Kurosaki… somebody from ahead said, don't tell me that after yesterday case, you and Kuroda now will always hang together?"

This was meant as a joke, so everything laughed off.

"Look poor Sawada, got scared and ran from this "sweet couple" in order not to be infected by the "_Gaiety"_ ."

Everybody nickered. Kurosaki too, decided to support the "sparkling joke" so he joined the prevailing gladness. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Have everything go smoothly." I asked.<p>

"No, it doesn't." Kurosaki answered.

"You mean…"

"Yes, no one from administration gave their agreement."

"And…

"Means an onslaught, and getting what you want with all your might."

This moment, Sawatari , followed by coach and of course Osamu(no party began without him) bustled in.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I protest…"

"Sawatari-san, again you disturb my lesson. For how long can I put up with this behavior…"

"Yamaguchi-sensei this is your fault too! Who allowed you to accept this young man, he pointed at Kurosaki to come to the lessons?"

"What did I tell you?" Kurosaki whispered to me.

"Sawatari-san, please…coach was trying to calm down the crazy ape, which was going bananas, again."

"Silent! You, he pointed at coach, disappointed me so much. How can you let these punks behave like this toward you? You don't respect yourself!"

"Yes, you definitely have no respect for yourself! Osamu incited, which caused everybody to look at him.

"What the…someone decided not to restrain his emotions."

"Didn't you promise to Kurosaki, that if we win the match, he can return?" Sawada said.

"What? Sawatari asked.

Sawada's remark only add fire to the fuel.

"I…coach began.

"How could you give such promises to them? Who do you think you are?" Coach faltered.

All this time Kurosaki was smiling ironically. What's this smirk? C'mon he surely has a Joker in his sleeve; else he won't be so bold. Take it out; I'm tired of this circus. Why this Kurosaki likes "shows" so much?

"How can he study here, if he missed a year?"

"You're wrong! Kurosaki protested. You can give me any test and I will show you that I know the material during the second course."

This one is quite interesting. Kurosaki – the nerd.

"Anyway, he can't just come and start studying like nothing happened. After all he was expelled once." Sawatari stuck to his guns.

"I was expelled, now I am restored."

"What?" Sawatari misheard.

Kurosaki, without hurrying took out his bag, a certificate, where it was said that he can return to school. It was signed by principal.

"Wha-t-t? Sawatari fixed his glasses and took the paper Kurosaki gave him. "How…how?" He stuttered.

"This was what I tried to tell you!" Finally coach said, taking advantage of the silence.


	28. My friendMonica!

I won't waste my time telling about Sawatari's seizures and how he was led by Osamu and coach from the class. The next lessons passed as they usually did. As usually on literature, teacher told us to bring a report upon some author, the name of which I can't even pronounce. I use word "usually" more often. Seems like I've become accommodated with this school, and even my small secret doesn't influence it so much. I must say, Kurosaki's returning bring something some twist in the whole 3D. They are like molecules that scattered, once he came. If till now Sawada was the leader, now the leader isn't treated with the obedience. What's Kurosaki real goal? What does he want?

Little did I know, when I say today's day was the same as the past one. Being immersed in my own thought, a squeaky and irritating voice, which was transmitting sounds wave through mobile, brought me back to the reality.

Monica, I thought to myself. What is she doing here? I stopped for a moment. Ah, Monica how did she find out about this place? Monica should be in USA now. This is not fair; she should have told me in beforehand that she is coming. Oh, God. We shouldn't meet. We shouldn't. I was trying to find a place to escape. I decided to ran back in the classroom. On my way, I saw Uchi, who was walking slowly. I grabbed him by his elbows.

"What's the hell with you?" Uchiyama was caught by surprise.

"Look, Uchi, there…when you walk along, there will be a girl coming. She will ask about me, tell her you don't know me and I'm not studying here."

"What?" Uchi couldn't understand.

"That's me ex-. She is crazy. I broke up with her, but she can't accept it. Tell her you that's there is no such a person like Kuroda. Quick!" I said it and ran away hectically.

Uchi wanted to tell something, but gave up this idea. It seems he has already met Monica. I stopped near the stairs and listened to what Uchi is going to tell her.

"Sorry can't you tell me where can I find Kuroda Yuki?" Monica spoke with the pressure. She is a die hard, as she always was.

"U-a-u, of course Uchi stammered, there is no such person in this school."

"How can it be, but I was told that he is here. You're lying!" Monica talked snatch, since her Japanese wasn't that good, but remarks were made on the topic.

She ignored Uchi, and I heard that he was heading forward. My God! I run up the stairs. I was walking really fast and I bumped into Sawada. I wanted to go further. Now, you understand there was not the right time for "sweet talks" with Sawada.

"Wait we need to talk, He grabbed me by the shoulders."

Sawada, my ass! Right now you want to talk.

"Ok, I said! But let find a room."

From Sawada to run will be the same as from Monica. Since Sawada didn't mind, we used the room for talking.

"Ok, but make it short." I beware him.

"Sorry for yesterday."

"Sawada, I said short!"

"I don't want you to meet my sister anymore."

"Ok." I cut and was about to sneak but he grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me to him. Our faces were close to each other again, the distance which passed the private space. I reminded him about it.

"Kuroda, he shook me, if you don't listen, you won't have any space at all."

Gosh! Sawada with his family matters. Did I tell you? He changed so much during this past two days.

"This is my and you sister business? I answered him boldly.

Of course, This is my and you sister business, I found the right time and case to tell this.

"Kuroda…" He looked at me menacingly.

Some voices were hears in the hall and the steps were directing to this door. This room has some door, which lead to a closet. We decided to hide there. It was quite tight there and Sawada war holding me by shoulders, because I couldn't feel the ground under my feet.

"How, could principal do this?" It was Sawatari.

We listened to what is going to be said.

"I won't leave it be."

"I agree, Osamu said, what principal did is implausible. I always thought that principal isn't suited for this job."

"Yes, he is ageing and can't control this bunch of delinquents. Osamu-san, please collect…"

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!" Monica was shouting so loud, that even in the closet her voice resounded as she was staying near us.

"Osamu-san staying here is not safe. Let talk other place."

They went out the room.

"Young lady, stop making noise. You're not in…America." Osamu said when he saw Monica.

Sawada and I went out the closet.

"Can I help you?" another voice from behind the door was heard.

"Yuki Kuroda. I want to meet Yuki Kuroda. Don't tell me Yuki Kuroda is not here. "Monica was pronouncing words, like she was carving figurines made of paper.

"Oh, Kuroda Yuki…"

"Kurosaki?" Sawada said.

I looked at him. He wanted to go, but I stopped him.

"Don't go, she mustn't see me."

"Why ?he asked.

"Because…because…"

" I don't care who she is, but leave my sister alone."

"Yuki Kuroda, he is really not here, but I can tell you, if you… Kurosaki led her out.

Once again Kurosaki saved me. Sawada went away. This story is getting twisted. Everybody tries to get to me, but nobody tries to find the real truth. I am not sure, should I be happy or not. Now, I should find out, how did Monica found out about me? And what is she doing here?


	29. Run Yuki run!

I came home. I was afraid Monica could see me. It is a luck that Kurosaki bumped into her and not someone else. What am I going to do? Monica arrival now isn't the best which could happen. I have a lot of problems to rake. And knowing, there is a possibility that she can help me anyhow, I can say with confidence, that her arrival is harmful.

"Are you home?" was the first thing I asked, entering the house. "Why aren't you at work?"

My old man is being home during day to often.

"I am working, he said, though I've clearly heard sounds from "counter strike".

I smirked at his answer.

"Monica was at my school today…"

"I know, I told her…, he answered simply.

"Can I ask you why?"

"Isn't Monica your friend?" he asked.

"Not in such circumstances…" I explained myself.

"I've told her about this too."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes, I told her, she got so excited when I told her, about you distinguishing in a boy and going to a male school."

I was running away at breakneck speed, and these two are laughing about it. I didn't say anything and went into my room.

"Monica left her things in your room." Dad shouted.

"I see…"I whispered, when I saw my room.

In the beginning I thought it was storage, not my room. But later, I reminded myself that we don't have any storage room in the house. In exchange we have Monica, who is able to transform any livable room in storage. I wanted to climb over the big amount of luggage, my mobile phone rang.

"Yes, I answered."

It was Kurosaki.

Yes, where are you now? Ok, I understood. Wait a minute…Thank you, Kurosaki."

I flushed out of the house. Dad didn't even asked where I am going.

We met near some supermarket.

"Yuki, dear how have you been? Monica pounced on me, and started to kiss, she didn't forget about her old habit, to pinch my butt." Ya, I understand this uniform and all, but your ass is still one of a woman. These people are really something."

Kurosaki was standing by a side. I noticed him and wanted to thank him quickly, and than take Monica away.

"Listen Kurosaki, I…"

"Ah, there hottie, Monica started, he helped me so much. He speaks English so well, you wouldn't imagine yourself. I said he had a pair of great smoldering eyes, and that I would like to know him better in future, but he said he already has a person he likes." Monica continued to jabber.

I was looking at Kurosaki, may be he would understand, that I want to go as soon as possible out of here. But he continued to stay there.

"The problem with handsome guys in everywhere the same, they are already taken, Monica continued to be a chatterbox."

Finally Kurosaki said.

"Well see you tomorrow then."

Oh finally. I know this is not the right thing, after all he did, but c'mon let avoid heartbreaking feeling of remorse. I don't have time for them. I grabbed Monica's hand and wanted to drag her home and talk to her.

"Hey, stop, stop Yuki." Monica removed my hand. "You know, a girl or a boy, you know how to drive away a person." This guy could have gone with us."

"No, he couldn't. Let stop this topic, Monica." I said, trying my best to restrain my angst.

"Wait, I bought you a nice dress, I want you to try it." Monica said cheerfully.

"Not now." I said and was about to go.

"Now!" Monica insisted and stopped." I won't go if you don't put it on."

What's with this caprice?

"Monica, there is no a suitable place for a fashion show."

"Oh, c'mon don't you miss the time of being a normal girl, who wears skirts and dresses." Monica chirped.

What does she mean by normal girl? Even when I didn't pretend to be a guy, I never wore dresses.

But despite all the protests and disputes, in next minutes, I was already in the toilet of some mediocre pub. Don't think of me as about a weak-willed, but if didn't do it, she won't move from her place. She is hysterically-stubborn.

I sneaked into the women WC, looking at the sides so nobody would notice. Monica followed me.

"Take it off, Yuki!" She was commenting, while I was in the cabin." You're not a boy now, now you are normal girl. Put that dress on. Good girl!"

We finished the procedure. When I went out the toilet cabin, two pairs of curious eyes were starring at me.

"Shit, I snapped, they must have thought, I'm some hentai or transvestite."

"Hen tie? Monica said." I can't see the connection?"

"Ah, forget it." I said, and walked dragging my legs.

"Yuki, walk normally. Don't forget you're a girl after all. Not an old mutt."

"For God's sake Monica, shut up!" I was on the edge. I keep walking, when I suddenly lifted my eyes and see Sawada Natsumi.

She was walking slowly, with her head lowered. Perhaps something happened, I would surely comfort her, and this is the right thing to do, but not now. It is not known yet, what is the most terrible, if she finds out that I'm a girl or if she takes me as a transvestite?

I turned to Monica abruptly.

"Hm, what the matter?" Monica was taken aback.

"Run, Monica, run!" I grabbed her hand and we started to run toward the opposite site.


	30. Almost

We ran to an alley. I should at least call her and ask, if she's ok. I took out my mobile and took her number.

"Hey, Natsumi, is everything all right? I asked at ease. "No, I just thought about you, and decided to check how are you? Is everything ok, because you seem concerned? Really? All right then. Take care." I said.

"Who's that, Monica asked still out of breath, your girlfriend?"

"In a way?" I answered

"What? What were you doing all this time? Don't you think you're going to far with this game."

"I know that I am going too far. Don't remind me." I hissed.

My phone rang.

"Yes, oh mum, what wrong? What today? To visit auntie? Shit, I snapped. No, no mum I will go. I said I will."

"Your mum, Monica asked.

"As you heard, we should go to visit an auntie. I don't want mum to get angry."

"Should it be done now, I wanted to look at the sights. Since I came to Japan (it's only a day) I just keep on running like mad."

I sighed heavily.

"Monica, don't complain. You're my friend don't you see in what situation I am in?" I appealed to her understanding.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me the truth, and somebody should have done it?" She reproached me.

"I didn't want to involve too many people in this." I explained.

"You don't trust me?" She said.

"Don't pick a fight now, Monica. I just have too many on my mind. I even put the dress, for your sake."

"Ok, she shouted, but when we return from this granny, (her voice became cheerful again) you tell me! By the way who is she?"

On our way to auntie, I told Monica everything I've experienced so far. I told her even more, because we managed to get lost, and then find the right way. Sawada's auntie lived in quiet a decent house, situated on a very good street. By the way luckily Monica forced me to put on the dress. It was very suitable for the rang the doorbell. Behind the door, a voice told that we can't enter. Something creaked and I felt that the door isn't resisting and we can enter. We were also said that we should pass trough a long corridor and then knock into the door we see in front of us. The house was built very interesting. This long corridor was kind of greenhouse. And the walls, weren't the normal ones, it has grids lined along. Through these grids, flowers were showing their heads.

"Is it some Alice in Wonderland?" Monica asked cautious.

"Did Alice walk through something similar like this?"

"I don't know, that why I asked." She answered.

When we reached the front door, auntie was already waiting us we the open door.

"Please, come in!" She greeted.

"This is Monica, my friend!" I decided to explain quickly.

"OK, welcome Monica, I'm Yuki-chan's friend, my name is Sawada Mariko." Aunt Mariko introduced herself.

Monica bowed, even if she didn't get a single word, at least Sawada Mariko she understood.

"Mariko-san, I addressed her by her name. (finally I know how to address to her? How have you been?"

"A lot better!" She answered smiling.

"You have such a beautiful house? I suppose it's very difficult to pay for such a house?" I stated.

"Oh, this house belonged to my parents. My father told me and my brother to promise that we will never sell this house. But my brother argued with father, before the last died, so the promise remained void. Later I persuaded him to keep the house and he agreed."

"Your brother (that means Sawada's father) never reconciled with his father?" I asked as it is not a very big deal, in fact I was dying from curiosity. It will help me understand better Sawada.

"No, he didn't even attend funerals. He couldn't forgive his father. Since then he never learned to "forgive" and "accept" anyone." Auntie answered.

"And what about your nephew?" I asked cautiously, so she won't tumble to it.

"My nephew is, for whom I am being concerned. You know, though my brother is my brother, I can't stand how he push Shin and impose him his own point of view. In such moment I start to hate him." Auntie seemed to like talking about her nephew." God didn't let me to have children, but I raised Shin, and spent a lot of time. He is so sensible yet sensitive young man. He can't stand injustice. And this old buffer, my brother instead of encouraging him, he pushes him. But why am I telling you all these?" She suddenly recollected." You can get the possibility to know him yourself; by the way he must come soon. He said he will visit me today."

What? No, that's a bad idea. As soon as I heard her suggestion, I wanted to disappear.

"Actually, I remembered I have to do something very important." I tried to explain myself.

"What a pity. I wanted to have tea with you." Mariko-san said.

Monica seemed to want to stay more. She was constantly smiling and bowing.

The doorbell rang sounded.

"Oh, this is perhaps Shin. He came earlier. Let me unlock the front door and then I give you what your mother asked me."

"But…" I tried to say, but she didn't listen and rushed to announce Shin that she is being home and unlock the door.

After she unlocked the door she went to the cupboard, opened the bottom drawer and started to seek for something.

The steps were heard distinctly. I didn't find the better solution than to rush out the house as soon as possible. Actually I didn't even think. I was made automatically.

I sneaked out, and ran past Sawada. Monica tried to stop me, but I didn't stop.

"Hey, who are you?" A cold voice stopped me instead.

I was staying with my back to his back. The distance between us was barely perceptible.

"Why are you running from my aunt's house so quickly? Who are you?"

"I am your aunt's friend." I said and continued to head toward the door. Almost. I was almost caught.

Monica was apologizing in front of auntie.

"Are, you my aunt's friend too?" Sawada asked when he bumped into Monica.

Monica kept on apologizing. (Of course if her vocabulary was vaster, she would speak to him differently. Unfortunately Monica's charms were hindered by translation difficulties).

"Auntie, you have such young friends!" Sawada said jokingly .

Mariko-san replied him back, but I wasn't able to hear what. On the contrary Monica was very happy. Seems like she liked Sawada. She looked so hyper and she didn't even hide it.

"Such a lovely flower-boy! By the way what's wrong with you?" Monica suddenly changed the topic.

"It's him… I answered.

"What?" Monica couldn't understand.

"It's the guy who kissed me instead of his sister."


	31. Suspicion

"You mean, this is this girl's brother?" Monica asked surprised.

I nodded.

"Look this Mary Sue( Monica called Natsumi like this, Monica is a great fan of fanfiction) as such a hot brother? So you said he kissed you? I think you don't have reasons to complain? Monica stated.

I sighed.

"Let go home, quickly so nobody see me. What the… Tokyo is claimed to be mega polis, but in reality it looks like a village with several hundreds of dwellers, you bump in constantly wherever you go." I started to reflect upon the topic.

"Ok, but what will your mum say, that you didn't take the things she asked for? We went to this old-lady because she needed something?" Monica's question was on the topic.

"Oh damn, I forgot about it!" I slapped my forehead. "When I saw him, I couldn't think about anything else."

"Hey, being a boy you have more popularity than when being a girl!" Monica laughed at her own remark.

We headed toward home. I didn't tell Monica about everything. I didn't tell about the kiss with Kurosaki, else she will start compromising me. As I said Monica will bring me a decent portion of troubles. I feel my intuition was right.

When we came home I helped Monica arrange her things. Mom already knew that I didn't comply with her request. Of course she got upset, and reproached me, telling I am no good. As usual she forgot about my situation. Damn those parents, they always bail me in some troubles, but dare o complain when I do something wrong.

On the next day, I left Monica sleeping and departed to school. Everything at school went as always. I leaned toward the classroom door, and looked at the class. Everybody was talking, yelling, laughing. They were so loud, funny, quirky but genuine. Something ached in my heart. Till now I have been always thinking that I should be cautious in order not to be exposed. Now, I think that it's not fair toward them. I don't have rights to deceive them. I was staying like this for some more second, than I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder and kneading it, as examining it. I slowly turned my head, and keep looking the person in the eyes. It was Uchiyama. He didn't tell me anything, he just squeezed my shoulder, then, as he ascertained himself, he walked away to his desk. All this was made in such a slowly manner. What was this?

I followed Uchi's example and walked toward my desk too. I sat down and begin to watch what were my comrades doing. Noda was discussing something with Minami, probably about the report on literature. Today was Noda's turn to answer. Then Uchi called Minami, to come over. I pretended that I'm being immersed in my book. I couldn't hear what did Uchi with Minami discussed, but judging on Minami's reaction, it was something nonsensical something he couldn't believe. In result, Minami neglected everything Uchiyama told him, and returned back to Noda. He told Noda, what did Uchi told me. I didn't make out, what were they talking about, but I clearly heard, "No way… Yuki-chan…" Sure, Uchi talked about me. He began to have suspicions, but how? But how, I thought he left this idea? That's why he touched my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and tried to make out what did Noda and Minami talked about.(Why people narrow their eyes when the want to hear something? Do their brains start top work better? Ahh, holy shit! You mean, Sawada who kissed me, didn't suspect anything, and Uchiyama, only but touching my shoulder ( if put aside that case when hugged me( not on purpose, but still) back then we were running from thugs from Kurokin Gakuin) started to have suspicions. I suddenly stood up.

"Kuroda-kun, where are you going?" It was teacher, whom I didn't observe.

"I, need…" I stammered, because I didn't know myself what I needed.

"Then, perhaps you don't need it anymore, so please sit down, and let start the lesson."

"Of course he doesn't need anymore, somebody joked, and you took him by surprise, so his "need" got back in his balls." Everybody started to laugh. Thanks God, whatever it is Uchiyama or somebody else you never leave me without a suite of yes-men, who are eagerly prepared to comment my every action and word.

As it was expected Noda was to answer today.

"Noda-kun, come here, teacher called Noda." I've checked your report, and I can't understand, what you were thinking about when you wrote. " Year 1756 was a very difficult year for the writer, because in this year he was born, he didn't know anything about this world, hence he couldn't write anything. As a result he was in a deep depression and he cried much." Everybody started to hooray and laugh. Noda smiled with his bestowing smile, this way answering to his peers' reaction.

"At least, I see that people in this class are not totally lacked of common sense and logic." Teacher said.

"Hey, Noda read something more." Somebody said." Maybe I will get inspired."

"1790-writer divorced with his wife. This left an indelible imprint on his life as well as his alcohol potential, because after the divorce he was so broken-hearted that he started to drink, drink…tell me please, the teacher asked, did author told you this personally?"

"Well, I made some presumption, since his problems with alcohol started when he divorced." Noda replied, being absolutely confident in his irreproachability and deductive abilities.

"Noda-kun we don't discuss presumptions here, we speak only the facts."

"You said yourself, that he was an alcoholic." Noda defensed.

"So what? It's his choice. How does it relate to his works."

Noda helped me distract from my thoughts. When I walked out the classroom, Kurosaki stopped me.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hi! I answered." You helped me a lot, thank you. I tremendously owe to you." I decided to get to the point right away.

"C'mon Kuroda, only you and I know the truth." He said simply.

This truth would have been known to a wider audience, if this someone would be more insightful. I thought to myself.

"Wait, Kurosaki said, why aren't you saying anything, I bet you don't insinuate that someone else know about this?" He made a pause after that as he realized something he said." Don't tell me that, when you went with Shin and Natsumi, he found out…"

To be honest, Kurosaki's reaction bothered me. He reacted as it was his problem not mines, like it was not about finding the truth itself but about the "way" this truth was revealed.

"Of course not!" I tried to calm him down. "Now, I should go, sorry!"

"Wait, where, he grabbed me by hand, we still have classes."

"Yes, I know, I brushed his hand, but I have some other stuff to solve."

It would be normal to tell Kurosaki about Uchi and suspicions he might have. Kurosaki would surely convince him that it's not true. But I feel like better not to count on Kurosaki. He already knows too many things about me; also he is too "close" lately. His presence is too often. I called Monica and told her that we must meet. But I didn't want to go home, so we decided to meet in some place.


	32. Monica's plan

**Ch 28 Monica Set up a plan!**

I met Monica at the new pub. It was a new one, so I doubt that anyone knows about it. More than this I got it the deepest corner of the place. I know I'm being paranoid, but what can I do… "alone in the Battle field surrounded by the enemies".

"My God, exclaimed Monica, I thought I'd die, I've looked for you so much. Why did you squeeze in here?"

"Stop asking stupid questions. I don't know what to do. If not today than tomorrow, my secret is going to be revealed, and I'm being unprepared for this." I said.

"You want me to comfort you, or what?" Monica said roughly.

I looked at her perplexed.

"C'mon you're being surrounded by a dozen of cool guys, (here we go again) and you have the guts to complain?"

"Monica, are you mad? I am talking about the fact that soon I'll be dead meat, if those cool guys find out that I lied. By the way, what do I gain with it, they think I'm a boy now."

"I don't get it. You want or you don't want them to find out that you're a girl?"

I looked at her fecklessly.

"Ok, Ok, Monica gave up seeing that my brain processor is seriously damaged, let's change the topic. Hey, look, you switched off yesterday and didn't tell me about the thing with kiss?"

"No, I don't want to speak about it." I whined.

Who the hell pulled my tongue to tell her everything?

"Tell me; tell me, Monica insisted, who do you like more?"

"Oh c'mon, it happened by incident in both case, I don't like anyone of them?"

"What…anyone? Oh God, did I ask you to like anyone? Whose kiss you liked the most?" Who's better at it? This cool guy you call Leader or that one with a mischievous look in his eyes? By the way, the last one is so courteous; you said he knows the truth about you."

"Yes, but things aren't getting better because of this?" I said impatiently.

"Then it means the second one has suspicion?" Monica continued to pick open the topic.  
>"No, Monica, I took a deep breath, the most interesting is that, this one, though is considered the smartest among his peers, that I doubt, has no suspicion at all."<p>

"That means, there is someone else…Oh how could in be? Even I didn't have such results in a long tine." Monica panicked.

"Monica, don't digress. "I calmed her down. "It's this guy Uchiyama, he usually bullies me, but these last days he was behaving really odd."

"And you thought he started to have suspicions?" She asked ironically.

"There are enough grounds to believe it. Monica, I looked her straight in the eyes, tell me what should I do?"

"Relax we will find a solution, but, firstly didn't you like neither of these two?" She started again the topic.

"No I said, I don't like any of them, neither Kurosaki neither Sawada. Tell me know what should I do?"

Monica pouted. Начало формы

Конец формы

"Regarding your Uchi, I have a plan." She said.

"Which plan?" I leaned closer.

"You should bewitch him and bestow with your charm."

"What?" I was astonished.

"Yes, if he meets a girl and like her, he will eventually forget about his entire problem. It was demonstrated by professionals. " She was hinting at herself.

"You want me to pretend a girl."

"Idiot, you don't have to pretend! You are a girl!"

"No, No, No! Don't be ridiculous!" I was backing off.

"Listen here girl, Monica grabbed me by the shoulder, else I'm not the granddaughter of my Sicilian granny. Go and make him fall in love with you."

"He will recognize me." I stated.

"Of course, if you wear baggy jeans and loose shirts." She told me back. "But if you bewitch him, he will forget about his investigation and suspicions. You said he is not that clever."

"By the way, I decided to attack her from other side, what did your parents say when you told them you're coming to Japan."

"They…she stuttered, you know it wouldn't work without cheating. Don't try to preach me down. We are talking now about your problem and I am giving you a real solution."

"I can't imagine how I will do it."

"You're really stupid!" Monica rolled her eyes." At least you agree!"

"NO!"

Sorry this is getting quite girlish, but it will end soon, and Yuki will come to her senses. Thanks for review and thanks that you continue to read it.


	33. Shakespeare takes over

Although, reluctantly, but I agree with Monica's plan. But I truly hoped that maybe I will not have to carry it out. Monica thought about me all as about an adventure, while I was shaking from fear not to be exposed. Anyway, on the next day I had to show myself in school. I left Monica, as the days before sleeping and headed toward school. Dad was at home, without a tiny thought to go at work. That suspicious… Are the police trying to haunt him down or why the hell is he staying so much at home? When I arrived to the school and entered the classroom, 3D surrounded Kuma's desk and were flamingly discussing something. Do they have some crazy plan or thought again?

"Hey dudes, Kuma screamed when he entered the classroom. Super-duper proposal, Kuma shouted?"

"What's there, Kumai?" Minami asked.

Now I could notice, that they surrounded Uchi, who was staying at Kuma's table.

"This year, before the semester ends we can go to Hot Springs!" Kuma said, hardly restraining his own self from emotions.

" Sugoi!" Someone cried out.

"What should we do?" Someone continued.

"Nothing special, Kuma answered, just to participate in a school performance. We should choose a Shakespearean play and show it on stage. If we are going to be chosen the best we will win, and then show it at the festival between schools, organized at the end of the year."

"It's not beneficial for us, Uchi said cautiously, to win the prize we have to be the best in our school, and then be chosen the best from all the schools."

"Idiot, Kuma sighed, do you think I am a total goof, to agree on such terms. We have to be the best only between other classes."

"Where is the warranty that we will win?" Someone asked.

"Don't you remember the last match? Luck is surely on our side." Kuma said.

"Don't talk nonsense; we smudged Kurogin Gakuen on the wall, because it was an affair of honor, but this performance play..."

"Uchi ir right, Noda said, these blockheads are far from the art, especially from literature."

"Tsk, tsk, don't you believe in yourselves?" Kuma asked." Believe me or not, but Fujisawa-sensei support us, by the way and not her own class."

"I never doubted it, Noda got inspired, we're hundreds times more handsome that those nerds from 3"A".

"So what do you say?"Kuma asked." Fujisawa-sensei is anticipating our performance!"

"That's a confident "Yes" Minami concluded.

"I suggest the play Romeo and Juliette." Somebocy voiced out.

"Ah Romeo and Juliette is with this lovey-dovey stuff?" Uchi asked suspiciously.

"Yes, is where they die in the end." Noda exclaimed.

"Bullshit." Uchi said.

"Hey Kuroda, Kuma finally noticed me, you're more enlightened in all this Shakespeare stuff, tell us what should we do?"

"Well, I started, (actually I felt a tiny happiness that they asked my opinion), Romeo and Juliette is really too banal and too mainstream? Than it will be difficult to portrait the characters and…

"Enough, you want their brain to get dried?" Kuma interrupted me." That means, Shakespeare-no!"

"Actually, I saw a movie yesterday, which is based on one of Shakespeare play…"  
>"Ten things I hate about you? We all watched it." Somebody said.<p>

"Not this, is about a girl who changes in a boy, and then fall in love with the man she is working at." Noda said.

My heart ached when I heard it. Actually my story is the same, the first part of it at least.

"Yacks, Uchi said, this is mushier than your Romeo and Juliette. On the top it sounds gay like."

"Actually agree, somebody said, that kind of stuff only girls can like. Yachks."

"Ok, then, Kuma gave up."

"Let it be Romeo and Juliette since no one of us read something else written by Shakespeare."

"Ok, then everyone agree? Kuma asked. "Then why did we need so much talking?" Let's decide with the roles, since everybody knows the plot line."

"Hey, there is something we should discus promptly." Uchi reminded.  
>"What's it?" Kuma asked, rather irritated that Blondie is putting him spokes in his wheel, suggestions.<p>

"Yankumi's tomorrow's test."

"So what? Kuma couldn't get the message.

"Are you going to write it tomorrow?"

"Ah Uchi, what the hell is happening with you? Let discuss what is on the agenda. How to escape from Yakumi we will thing tomorrow."

Leaving Uchiyama ignored, Kuma continued with the roles distribution.

"By the way where is Shin with Kurosaki?" He asked, then addressed to Uchi.

"The hell I know, Uchi answered, stood up and left the classroom.

"What's with this dude?" Kuma break out.

"Kuma, don't get disturbed. Let end with the roles. Shin and Kurosaki will take what left."

"Ok, who will be Juliette?" Kuma looked at everyone.

Some of 3D looked at me.

"We could put Kuroda on this role." Some of them said.  
>"Hey…, I wanted to protest.<p>

"If based on the appearance solely, Kuroda would be perfect." Somebody else picked up the thought.

"But he is not feminine at all." The third one concluded." Pretty face it important, but not the most."

The last comment killed me. I'm not sure, whatever I should be happy or not?  
>"For Juliette, I propose Noda." The same person continued.<p>

"What?" Noda pretend to oppose. In reality he liked this." No dudes, it can't be!"

"Noda, who else, you're Dorian Grey; you're Apollo with his tender handsomeness, you'll be the perfect Juliette!" Noda was given too much compliment.

He wasn't able to resist. With Juliette was decided.

"As Romeo we will choose, Minami was pointing at himself, while Kuma was ransacking his brain."

"Sawada, I dared to say."

"Shin? Kuma looked with distrust. Shin may be brilliant among the brilliants, but he won't be able to play the passionate Romeo. " For this role I suggest…"

Minami was again pointing at himself.

"Uchi!" Kuma said solemnly.

"What?" Minami shouted in astonishment.

"He's got so passionate lately. I think he'll be perfect! Juliette I think you don't mind such perfect?"

"Hihi! Noda giggled. He is rude, but pretty. We will get along."

"Do you think Uchi will agree?" Minami.

"I don't care, Kuma said, I want to pay him back for all he made to me, this last days."

Kuma took the decisions, and he made everybody understand, that since he is in charge for the stage-play, nobody, whatever it is Uchi or Sawada can stop him. He is the leader here.

I wasn't chosen as a Juliette, because Noda was considered as being more feminine than me. I want to laugh. But what bothers me the most is their reaction toward the fact of a girl disguising in a boy. I know I am going to suffer when they find out the truth. Now I can be 100% sure, that they will drive me to the bay, unleash the dogs upon me and then burn me at the stake. Believe it will happen this way. And I will die honorably like Jean Dark…

P.S. Try to guess what roles will receive Kuma, Sawada, Kurosaki, Minami and Kuroda and even Yankumi?


	34. Plan failure

I was given the role of Tybalt, because Noda started to nag how he can not live without his "Yuki-chan", who is the only one who is able to understand his sensitive soul. Noda is a dork! If didn't know that he was in love with Fujiyama-sensei, I would surely think he is on the other side of the shore. Kurosaki and Sawada, though they were both absent( by the way, they allow themselves way to much. to skip the classes in such a shameless way) were casted as Mercutio and Romeo, Mercutio and Benvolio- Uhiyama, Kurosaki and Sawada, such an interesting twist of role. I wonder did Kuma make this on purpose?

In order to give the play a tiny touch of comedy, Kuma himself, decided that he will play the role of the Lady Capulet, while Minami will be Lord Capulet. The rest of the roles were distributed accordingly. We even decided to make the performance musically accompanied. The music will be provided by our "home-made" 3D rock-band.

When I was telling it all to Monica, she was laughing in her usual manner. But the most was interested in bringing her made plan in action. It became like an "idee fixe".

"So, she started, what about the thing we talked yesterday?"

"What thing? I couldn't recall it from the beginning." Oh this one…look, let's not talk about it."

"You agreed, she said with a rather serious tone, way to serious for such a matter.

"Did you really thought that I will do something like this? It's stupid."

"No it isn't, just do it." She said enthusiastically.

Her enthusiasm rather pissed me off, than encourage.

"Look, why do you insist to much on this? What will you get from this? It is a similar matter, I'm scared as hell that I'll be disclosed any moment, and you're just curious how the events are going to develop."

"Not true. She defended. Aren't you the one who is constantly complaining, that you don't know what to do. You keep on nagging, constantly… Yet you didn't think about anything to prevent it and you refuse any plan that is proposed."

"Do you call it a plan?" I was getting angrier. "You just want to see how the intrigue will twist in continuation."

"I don't deny, she confessed, the situation you're in is quite intriguing, but I really, honestly want for you to get dry from this story. "

My heart softened at this remark.

"And one more thing, you can't take any advantages even from this kind of situations."

I looked at her uncomprehending.  
>"Don't you like any one of them?"<p>

"What? Oh c'mon, don't start again…"

"That's why you don't have a boyfriend. She concluded. Because every time you see a plane flying, you won't het impressed by the fact that's it's flying, you'll rather state that it's using engine in order to fly in air."

"What?" I got more confused.

"Nothing, I just thought it would make a nice metaphor."

I grinned.

Don't ask me how, but this baggage convinced me to follow her plan. I put on the dress and even put make up( thought I couldn't understand why should it go so far, but Monica insisted). We walked out the room. Dad was at the computer as usually.

"So you're going out?" He abruptly asked, with his back turned.

"Yeah, I answered indifferently.

"You're not afraid anymore to be disposed?" I wanted to say something, but he continued." At least you stopped complaining and blaming other for your problems."

He thinks I forgot? Never- ever. And now when he reminded me again, I wanted to say everything to his face again. But I decided to back off my emotions. I will need energy for other things. For example for the action I'm going to do next. Honestly, it is a real craziness.

I didn't say anything. Together with Monica we walked out of the flat. I couldn't imagine myself how are we going to put the plan in action. Perhaps, I didn't believe myself what I am doing, but Monica's passionate persistence made me unable to fight back.

Where is the best place to spot Uchiyama? There's no such place. I mean there are such locations, but he usually attends them together with 3D, and I don't anyone else to be in this involved. So I decided to "wait" for him at the road when we were chased by the gang. This is the road he walks everyday. I begged Monica to wait me somewhere else. It was too embarrassing and obscenely. What can be more obscenely than a coward lie? The thing I am going to do. I can wish best farewell to my principles.

When I began to wait, it was the time to think how will our encounter look? Should I, randomly bump into him? Ask some nonsensical question? Even if I do this, it doesn't mean it will have a continuation.

It was the time for Uchi to come home. At least time was telling about that. But he didn't appear. I waited 20 minutes, and then 45, then an hour. When more than an hour has passed, I came to realization that this plan was an imaginable ridicule. Prize for the stupidest action in the world, is given to…(drumming) Yuki Kuroda.

I felt that it's already the time to o back. I bet Monica is dying of curiosity to find out what's happening. I walked on a large and long road. On the middle of my strolling, I decided to jog. To run carelessly and freely, like we all used to do in childhood. Then I stopped, trying to catch my breath. I continued to walk slowly, with a lowered head. It is said that waiting with a lowered head is a bad habit, which doesn't change, if you don't do anything about it. A lowered head means unconfidence of its owner. Strange, since I remember myself I always walked with a lowered head. I walked ahead, making confident steps, but always with a lowered head. My grandfather used to call me donkey. He always said that donkeys are stubborn but unconfident creatures. Their stubbornness stems from unconfidence. More stubborn means more unconfident. Why would you pick a path full of obstacles, instead of grasping the happiness which is lying right on the surface? And I agree with his statement. The most important things always lie on the surface. A tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away. Then I suddenly bumped into someone. I didn't look where I was stepping. So was the person I bumped in.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, without lifting ma gaze to the person.

The person did the same. His voice seemed familiar to me. Without lifting my look, I could say without doubt, that it was Sawada. I didn't do anything further. I just waited to see what's going to happens. But what I was hoping for? He just apologized and went further. Sawada and his Sawada style, of behaving, "I don't care about your life, and even id knew truth, what would it give to me?"

And seriously? What would it give to him? What would it give to anyone, if they find out the truth about me? May be I'm just paranoid or self-centered? Who the hell would care about your life and your problems, Kuroda? Huh?

With these thoughts I went home.


	35. Punishment

"I don't know who, whatever Sawada or Uchiyama or someone else, I very close to be discovered."

The next day, due to some circumstances, I decided to skip the lessons. First of all Monica started to nag, that since she came to Japan she was only concerned about my problems, and completely ignored her own whishes and interests. Well I didn't mind, since it was going to be a good opportunity for me to finish my painting. I decided to start drawing. This time I am determined. I write my name down, to participate in a exhibition. The topic of the painting should be "Happiness", how do you see happiness? Quite a serious theme and the competition I considered being a prestigious one. I didn't tell about it to anybody. I've read somewhere that's not good to tell too many people about you have in plan, because it will remain only in plans. As well as it's not very good to daydream too much, as it will remain only in dreams. So next day, I did as I promised. Permission, neither from mum or dad I didn't ask for. It was never a problem, whatever I wanted to skip some lessons. But not this time!

When I and Monica returned from walk, it was around 11 o'clock. I was quite surprised, when I saw mum with quite an ungrateful expression on her face.

"Yuki, why did you skip the lessons today?" She asked with a serious tone.

Dad from behind was waving , giving me signs, that it's better not to get in argument with mum. I forgot to mention, whenever I decided to skip the lessons, it was dad who wasn't against it.

"What's wrong, I asked. Since when it is a problem to take a day off?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that creative people need space and freedom, she said sarcastically.

"Mum, I addressed to her, what's wrong? Why are you taking your anger on me?"

"I am not taking my anger on you, I just ask you on which grounds you missed the classed today? There must be a reason."

I rolled my eyes.

"Monica wanted to see the foresights of Tokyo."

"That's not enough reason. You could do it else time or you could ask me to accompany Monica."

"Oh yeah? I was getting irritated. When did you have free time the last time? Huh?"  
>"Girls, dad began."<p>

"Shut up!" Mother said with a stern voice.

Dad probably had a cognitive dissonance seeing mum behaving like this.

"I did tell you that nothing is going be as it used before, didn't I?" She said.

"What?"

"Oh, mean girl! You completely neglect other peoples' statements and rage from the fact that they don't take you for serious.

"Mum, what do you want?" I was ready to give up and receive my punishment, rather than lo listen to her complaints.

Fortunately, Monica went to bathroom. The water pouring was heard, so I think it covered our voices. Since then mum was making "showdown" in front of strange people? Ok, Monica is not a stranger, but again not a member of family to be witness to all this.

"I want you to be more serious, you're going to college next year and than work. You won't be able to do whatever you want. Start to be disciplined and more diligent."

"It seems to me neither you nor dad was "bothered" by me too much, since I never was a difficult child. You want to say I'm wrong? Let's stop talking!" With those said I walked toward my room.

"Oh, mean girl, what kind or disrespect you are given to your mother?" She raised her voice.

I turned abruptly toward her.

"You're the one who presented yourself in this manner. You gained what you want! We're behaving with you as you wanted us to do. What do you want now?" I shouted.

My good mood was ruined, I could pick the pencil to draw, and I was forced to go to school. When I arrived to school, I convinced myself that luck wasn't on my side today. But to my fortune I wasn't the one who fell in disgrace. Sawada and Kurosaki joined me.

"Our lost sheep finally found their way home, and even bothered themselves to show themselves at school! I feel so honored!" Kuma stood in front of us, all 3D lined behind him.

They were quite hostile.

"What's wrong, Kuma?" Sawada asked confused.

"Nothing special. I sent you messages, so you won't forget to come to rehearsal. And what did you do?"

"Ah, Kuma.. sorry!" Sawada apologized.

"You ignored them, Kuma didn't hear Sawada's words. C'mon man, I understand you're the powerful 3D leader, we look up to, but can't you be more responsible? We're people here and we don't have the whole time in the world. We once gathered to do something really worth watching."

"Kuma, what are you talking about?" Sawada tried to understand,

"And you, Kuma looked at Kurosaki, completely ignoring, what Sawada had to say, I know it's not my business, but as far as I know you story, you were tearing your hair on the chest, so much you wanted to return back to school. What for did you do it? To skip lessons whenever you feel like?"

"If it's not your business, then why are you meddling in it. Kurosaki hissed.

"And you? Now it was my turn to be scolded. "Kuroda don't tell me that you got grudge, because you weren't given the role of Juliette or you were scared by math test?"

"Hey Kuma, Sawada began.

"You shut up, Kuma pointed his finger at him, I haven't given you a good blow for the test yet."

"Guilty, Sawada confessed.

"C'mon people it isn't like I am the one who need it the most? Either we are doing this damn performance, win and go to Hot Springs, either we are staying home."

"You're traitors!" Said a guy, and walked by.

Then everybody did the same.

"But…what the?" Sawada was still confused.

"Sawada, did you lost your brains?" Kuma said." I told you yesterday what we're having a test on math, and we plan to run. So, as you see the plan didn't work, and we got caught."

"And, what now?"

"We're going to clean up around the school area."

"Are you serious?" Kurosaki chuckled.

Kuma didn't like his attitude.

"Yes, the turn come to you too and even Yankumi won't help us." Actually she is the one of complice."

"Yankumi?" Sawada said with distrust.

"We had overstepped the line, too much absence without grounds. Ok, I go. Tomorrow, if you won't come to rehearsal… he showed how he will slit our throats."

"By the way what's wrong with Uchi…?" Sawada asked at last, but Kuma has already stepped out of the class.

By the way, Uchiyama, didn't say a word, he didn't even look at our side.

"Seems he is practicing to be Romeo!" Kurosaki answered.  
>"Romeo is supposed to be passionate." Sawada said.<p>

"First of all he must be a nobleman, an adequate person." Kurosaki explained.

They continued to talk about these meaningless stuff. Since than did they come back to being friends? And what's with Sawada? He is so glad.

"Hey, why won't we sneak out!" Kurosaki proposed. " We will pretend that we didn't know anything and we never been to school."

"No, it won't be fair!" Sawada said.

"C'mon we didn't come to school for three days, what fairness you're talking about."

This moment Yankumi entered the class.

"So you're here, she said. Her voice wasn't happy or sad, it sounded neuter." At least you don't try to escape."

Kurosaki, Sawada and I looked at each other.

"First of all, guys, even if you grades are good enough, it doesn't mean that you can skip classes whenever you want."

"We never thought about such thing." Kurosaki said flirting.

"I really want to believe this!" Yankumi smiled." But punishment is a punishment. Now you go together with me in a history room. You'll have to move the maps and objects from there into another room.

She walked ahead.

"Kurosaki, your natural charm doesn't work with Yankumi." I teased him.

"Yeah, Kuroda, I've should offer you the opportunity, you're natural charm would definitely work." He paid me back.

He is definitely going on my nerves. When we came into the room, Yankumi gave us the instructions and left. Kurosaki made some attempts to persuade her to let us go, but it didn't work. Even Sawada tried, but Yankumi was adamant.

"It's meaningless, I said and started to sort out the books and maps and some other objects out of the box.

In order to finish everything quickly, I tried to take as many things as possible. I stood up, with hips of maps and books that were quite heavy. My face couldn't be seen from behind the books.

"Take these ones too, Sawada put some books." I didn't say anything; it was heavy enough them to hold, so even speaking would be a difficult task.

In this moment, I felt that books are becoming easier. Kurosaki took the books, that Sawada put on, and gave them him back, and then took the whole amount from my hands, without telling anything.

Sawada looked at him uncomprehending, I looks perplexed.

"Let's go, Shin, Kurosaki said.

Sawada followed him, without taking his eyes off me. I left there to stand.

_Behind the door:_

"_What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Sawada asked._

"_Didn't you notice that Kuroda is different? Kurosaki asked._


	36. Drunken for the first time

When Sawada and Kurosaki returned back, I was still unpacking some maps. I catch Sawada's glance. Unlikely, but I could notice a tiny confusion in his eyes. He quickly hid his eyes. I didn't ask Kurosaki, afterwards whatever he told anything to Sawada.

This day, I didn't hurry to go home. Even Monica's calls didn't persuade me. She may be upset latter, but… I can't back off my emotions so easily. More than that, as soon as I walked out of the school, my anger took over me with a new power.

I wandered among the old shops and building, among the one, I should have wandered with Monica, what I could do?

I was evening, around 21 o'clock and I still didn't prepare myself to go home. I bought myself sort of drink, with a low quantity of alcohol. I was permitted to students too. I sat down on the curb. To my fortune, I wasn't left alone for a long time. I felt someone's steps, approaching me. The person stopped besides me and sat down.

"It's late, aren't you going home?" I t was a cold voice.

"What, did I randomly take your place?" I talked back.

"Why are you always biting?" The person asked, but I could feel ineptness in his voice.

"I don't know, probably it's my nature, I answered honestly.

He smiled.

"What are you so happy about, Sawada? You're happy because you were given the role of Benvolio?" I asked.

"Are already drunk because of this childish drink?" He grinned.

"Huh?"

"Tell better that you don't drink, because you're only disgracing yourself."

I couldn't understand what is he talking about, that why I just mooed.

"Did you ran from home?" He asked.

"Do I look so, than I'm happy?"

"Why did you run?"

"What? Want to give me moral?"

"No, I just want to know the reasons; children are running from home, nowadays?"

"I never told I ran away from home. I said, I am just happy that I can create the visibility of this. I simply want to come home late." I lowered my head.

"You want to punish them?" he asked seriously. How many bottles did you drink?"

Though, I didn't remember how many, somehow I did guess that I was loaded on. I stood up and prepare to go home. I could feel that steps are following me. I turned behind.

"There's no reason to accompany me, dude?" I said, as mainly as I could.

Although, I have never been drunken before, and I don't know anything about this state, but I don't think I am drunken now. I continued to walk, and he followed me, silently. I stopped, in order to shake my head, because I couldn't see the direction anymore. I felt like I'm loosing my equilibrium.

"Hey!" Someone ran toward me and caught me.

For some minutes I stand with my head on his chest. I grunted.

"What? I lifted my head. I just wanted to take a rest for a moment, I began to explain him since the road to my house in so long…" yawned.

My head fell on his chest again.

"Ah, man( even when you're having booze, you shouldn't forget about your identity), you're too soft, your chest is too soft for a man's. If I were a girl, I would surely like it.(Confuse signs, make truthful hints, but make them look like lies) But, I' m not a homo, dude, so let me go. I tried to escape, but failed and my head again my head hit his head. But if I were, I continued, I would surely pick you, you soft chest ." I confessed to him.

"What are you talking about; he said trying to hold me, from falling, you're the one who is soft here."

I grunted and snickered.

"We should drink together, next time." I said.

"Never!" He said, trying his best to hold me.

I continued to say something gibberish and snicker.

"Sawada, I hollered while lifting my head, want to be my girlfriend?"

I don't remember how I come home or batter said how Sawada managed to drag me to my house. I just remember that he left me near the house and I climbed up by myself.

I remember my mum, dad and Monica standing in front of me, arguing between each other, whatever I'm drunken? What did I drink? How many bottles did I drink? What's my limit? They exchange opinion whatever I am a good drinker or not? Finally they asked themselves how did I make way home?


	37. Kuma,the director!

I wake up next morning with an awful hangover. A soon as I opened my eyes, dad entered with a bowl of soup. Smiling, he said that he is very proud and happy that we became somehow closer. Mom left earlier. May be she was angry double because of my behavior, or may be she didn't want to face me, because of our argument. Monica said that she is fed up, that I don't take her out, that's why she will come to my school by herself. After all these time, that I bailed her on, she needs comfort, which she is going to seek at my school.

When I came to school, everyone was already in the class. When I entered the class nobody paid attention to me. Actually, why to make big fuzz out of it. By the way, Sawada isn't the person who will shoot the breeze. When I approach my sit, I lifted my head, and saw that Sawada returned to his place.

"You came back?" I asked.

"As you see." He said.

"Actually…" I started.

"Don't say things like I'm sorry." He said.

I shushed.

"Hey, what's the matter? You have secrets from me?" Noda meddled in the conversation.

"No, what are you…" I stuttered.

"I see you have, were you both picking up girls, without telling me? Minami, did you hear? They picked up girls and didn't told us?"

"Are you serious?" Minami gave the reaction right away.

Sawada turned his head, leaving me to deal with Noda, Minami and their mistaken conclusions.

"What's wrong with Uchi?" Sawada asked Kuma, who was standing beside him.

"I don't know, and don't really care either!" He was correcting something in his scenario.

'Hey, why didn't you wait until we go to 3days trip?" Noda screamed suddenly.

He forced me to tell him the truth. Sawada looked at me hopeless.

"Ok, today we have rehearsal. I bet you didn't forget and everybody studied his, her roles. Especially Romeo and… where is Uchi?" Kuma asked.

Really, Uchi disappeared, and nobody even noticed. It was strange enough, since whenever he went somewhere, it was accompanied by rather loud actions.

"I should disappoint you guys, Yankumi said entering, while entering the class, but today we write a math test."

"Oh c'mon Yankumi, sweetie, Minami started."

"Minami, Yankumi said, don't call me sweetie, whatever you're not sure if you choose me to be your wife!"

I started to laugh. And it seems, I was the only one laughing, because the rest of 3D looked at me. They didn't like Yankumi's humor at all.

To cut the long story, Kuma managed to persuade her, to postpone the math test, telling that the performance in the utmost priority for this moment. This performance will show our honest and professionalism as actors. On top of that, Yankumi herself, will contribute to it. Kuma aid have to take over an important role, the key moment of the play.

"I will be Juliette!' She exclaimed.

"Not really!" Someone tried to explain.

"No?" She said in disappointment.

"But, but your role is way more important." Kuma tried to keep her enthusiasm.

So the rehearsal began. Uchi came back. No conversations were held and nobody deepened in Uchi's problems.

"Are you sure? Yankumi's voice was heard, thus we turned our head toward her. Are you sure, that nany is such an important role?" She asked with distrust.

"Of course, Kuma continued with an air or impresario, who tries to convince his ward in her geniality.

The process was in full swing. Everybody thoroughly prepared themselves for it. Kuma took up on the role of director. He poured forth call-down, giving the actors advises on how to master their skills.

"Analyze your characters, find their traits in your inner self and resurrect them, like they are alive." Kuma told. Yankumi, he said severely, you're nanny, you're our teacher, you care for us like nanny cares for Juliette, show this emotions."

Well, this one wasn't good either, because from this moment Yankumi started to act like she usually does. That means –she was overdoing it, as a result she was overacting.

"C'mon, it just the first rehearsal. Why are you so damn demanding?" There were people who were loosing their temper.

"You ask me, why am I being so demanding? Because I don't want us, to be nervous in last minute, a s it always happens to some mediocre acting troop."

"Are you thinking you're Akira Kurosawa?" Someone snapped.

"Hey, punk, Akira Kurosawa is a film director!"Kuma fought back.

"Oh, sugoi, such a deep acknowledge." Yankumi admired.

"Thanks, said Kuma with pretended humble. My dad like Akira Kurosawa's movies much."

"Hey, Kuma may be we shall introduce some yakuza elements? Yankumi suggested.

"Yankumi, we're not putting a low quality play. We're performing Shakespeare." Said Kuma with an air of a connoisseur of art.

"I think you re overacting!" Yankumi whispered.

Kuma return to his "work".

"Oh look, a real Johnny Kitagawa with his Johnny's, Said Kurosaki who has just entered the class,

"Kurosaki, you're late again! The hell? Haven't I told you, not to be late?" Kuma started to scold.

"Wow, man I'm sorry!"

"Don't give me that, come here immediately and show me what you can."

"Ok? Did you see that? You have too take example, he told to Sawada.

"Shin, Kuma addressed to him, even as an actor you're fabulous."

"It's because his character is closed to his personality!" Someone said offended.

"No jealousy to your co-actors!" Kuma made them to shut up.

In the left side of the class, more and more people gathered.

"May be we should beat him up until he leave the post of self- named director?"

Here came the time to hearse the scene, where Tybalt and Romeo are having a rather unfriendly conversation. I got prepared. I looked Uchi into eyes. He was drilling mine, while Kuma was screaming something behind.

"Hey Romeo, put more anger, you're detesting this Tybalt and you want to kill him!" Kuma said.

We were just staying looking at each other. Uchi seemed to be on the edge.

"Oh, I hate it!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" Kuma asked.

"Uchiyama…" Yankumi whispered.

I, too couldn't understand what happens.

"He is driving me mad." Uchi pointed at me and walked away,

"What the hell?" I thought to myself.

No one said anything. The rehearsal was interrupted. I walked out and slammed the door. May be because of the emotion during the rehearsal or I really got fed up with his behavior. I mean what was that? I felt tears beaming in my eyes. I drive him mad? That's not even normal? Is he adequate? How can a person drive you mad, when it doesn't even stand near you, doesn't talk to you? How?

Yankumi entered the bathroom.

"Is everything all right?"

"It's all right?" I didn't want to unravel this case.

"Yuki, I know how difficult and unpleasant it is. But I believe he has his own reasons, like I believed you without further questions, that you're a girl."

"Ok, I said. Thanks a lot Yankumi." Actually I wanted to be left alone as soon as possible. I could feel my heart beating and the blood boiling in my veins. For me, even if Yankumi is an yakuza member, I don't care. For your kindness and care, thank you!'

"How did you know, the expression on her face changed, who told you? Could it be? Her mood changed abruptly and she left.

I wasn't in the mood to think about it, so I just limited with the question "What was that?". But with Uchiyama, situation was different, that why when I saw him in the hall, I exploded.

"I, he started…"

But I was too angry to listen, and he wasn't in the position to be listened to.

"You know what, you scumbag, I wasn't choosing words, you're the one who drives me mad since the day I step the threshold of this school!"

I felt something like electricity inside myself. I didn't bother to look how Uchi reacted to what I've just said. Kuma will surely get angry, because I left the rehearsal, but I won't be able to come back.

Monica was waiting near the gate. I wouldn't have observed her, if she didn't call me.

"Hey, I came earlier, because I was too bored home, so." She walked behind me." Where are you hurrying so?" She stopped.

"Monica, don't ask questions! I am very angry! If you want you can meet up with the guys, two of them you already now. Bye!

"Hey, hey!" She called me, but I didn't listen.


	38. In the moon light!

Enough, I thought to myself as I entered my room and slammed the door behind. Fortunately nobody was home. I avoided tiresome explanations. Now I could surely say that I've never been offended this much. "He drives me mad…my butt!" What was this. Could it be more nonsensical? Enough! I took of my tie, unbuttoned my shirt. When I saw the bandage around my chest, I stopped. Any one who has ever volunteered to forget about their identity, could envy me. In this field, I have really succeeded. I began to unwind the bandage. I was running from Yuki Kuroda, the guy, because his story never related to my true identity, and a person can't have two identities, or two personal histories. I decided to leave Yuki-kun, because everything happening to him, wasn't directed to the true me and there's no way it could affect me. I took off my jeans too. In order not too loose myself again, I opened the wardrobe, and took the clothes I used to wear. I looked in the mirror. Now physically I looked like the real me. What about my inner side? There was no was to check it right away. Using the moment when the guards were down, ran out the flat.

Now, even if I didn't put on a dress or a skirt, I still looked like a girl. My curves where seen accurately. Actually, in the past when I was real me, I didn't really care how I look. I was more occupied with my state of mind. And the state of mind doesn't have a gender. In this moment situation was different, I needed any evidence, which could prove that I am who I am. I should tell my old man, that his plan is dangerous for people, since it can lead people to mental disorders. I didn't do anything special. I simply strolled around the city as my real self. I even returned back home for a couple of times, and continued to work on my paint. Even the feeling from painting, was different. But may be I was exaggerating?

When it was around 19 p.m. I realized that something misses. This something, better said someone was Monica. I went outside to look for her. She didn't know the city well, means that the number of places she could go to where very limited. If only someone from 3D( with who she surely got acquainted) led her to some other uncommon place. But that's nearly to impossible, Monica to her appearing carelessness, is rather cautious,(in comparison with me)

I went around the district and see that I was right in my presumptions. Through a big clean window I saw some familiar silhouettes. I was about to make a step forward, but immediately reminded myself how do I look. I still couldn't risk and get exposed. On the other hand, may be it would be the right way to caught them unawares and confess. I didn't consider this variant any further and walked away. I passed by various shops and cafes. I entered the one, which looked like a nesting box. I sat down at a table.

"Hey chief one more!" I heard some voice.

I turned my head. The half-drunken guy looked exactly like, like Uchi-Uchiyama. The hell! I felt anger rising in my veins. Of course, it had to be him. We're filming a soap-opera here, and after the laws of the genre, the main characters should constantly bump into each other. I stood up and walked toward him. The plan that I denied (the one Monica suggested) now worked naturally, but itself. I stood in front of him, with disgrace in my eyes. He lifted his eyes and looked at me. The way drunken would stare at you.

"Oh, he said giggling, you look exactly like a person I know, with the only difference that you're a girl and he's a boy, but sometimes he looked to me like a girl too, than a boy again!" He continued nickering.

I looked at the side. I really dislike drunken people.(let's forget about yesterday. I had a serious reason)

"You know I didn't even apologized! He never gave me the opportunity!"

The expression on my face changed, as I looked at his lowered head.

"By the way who are you?" He asked suddenly. "I'm telling you all this stuff…"

Really who am I? Why did I approach him? I opened my mouth, in order to make up a story but he interrupted me, with an not Uchi like comment.

"Enough, he said, don't say anything. Every time people are opening their mouth, I feel like they are coming up with a new lie."

I wasn't sure, whatever this remark was addressed to me.

"Adults never change!" He banged with his fist n the table. Chief, one more!' He ordered.

I noticed that he is drinking the same drink I drank yesterday. It hit you strong. So Sawada was wrong when he said I am a bad drinker.

"Hey dude, I think it's already enough, I tried to move the bottle from him, but he stopped me, putting his hand on mine. He gave me a stern look.

"Hey, I do believe that you're rather pretty, but don't overreact!"

I stood still looking at him. He laughed.

"Sorry, I am bad at telling compliments when I am drunk; imagine what happens when I'm sober."

I didn't know what happened, but my anger for him vanished.

"What's the reason you drink so much?" I asked him.

"You're really curious, right? Soon, I will lose my friend if I don't do as I am told to. But as I think it better, I will lose them, even if I do."

I couldn't understand what he is talking about. Friends, lose? I heard a "bang" sound, when I looked in front of me, Uchi was already switched off.

"Kuroda, Kuroda!" Someone called my name.

It was Kurosaki. When he saw Uchi, he looked at me distrustfully.

"What did you try to do?" He asked.

"What?"

When I realized what he meant, I started to explain myself.

"I didn't try to poison him."

"I am not talking about! Being dressed like this, what were you going to do."

"I…"

"Hey, don't involve Uchi in that." His voice became severe.

"I didn't try to…"

"Enough! There is no time for this." He cut and gave me my mobile phone. I was surprised to find out that my mobile phone was at Kurosaki.

"That's the reason actually I ran after you, when I saw you through the mirror. Natsumi Sawada was calling you constantly."

I checked the calls.

"It seemed you ignored her for a couple of days!" I gave him a cold look. "I think she could get in some trouble."

"What about Sawada? I asked with a tone of Why should I coddling some sisters, when I have enough problems of my own.

Of course I didn't tell this.

"Seems, it impossible to reach him." Kurosaki stated.

"Ok, than." It's time to pay back. A favor for a favor.

"What about…?" I pointed at Uchi.

Kurosaki made a grimace.

"I will call Noda and Minami." Kurosaki said.

We walked out the café, I tried to call Natsumi a couple of times, but she didn't answer.

"Ahm what's this? I can't reach her?"

"Where could she go?"

"Have no idea/ Ah I have to change the clothes."

"You're really good at prioritizing. Now it's not the right time to think about it!"

"How can you say that, when you know about my situation?" napped at him.

"Till that moment you didn't think about your situation, isn't it?"

"Kurosaki!" I hissed.

"There's really no time!" He grabbed my hand and we ran.

"Stop, stop! Where are we going now?"

"Let use the method of excluding. Let exclude the places she won't go."

"School, I said unconfidently.

"Think on topic…" Kuroskai said. First of all her home, since it's clear that she decided to follow Shin's steps, secondly…

"Well, she might go to her brother!" I continued with unconfidence.

"Excluded. She won't bother her brother, especially when he is having a girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

I suppose it sounded a little beyond the normal reaction, but Kurosaki didn't say anything.

"Do you know some other places she might go?" He continued.

"Clubs? Excluded. Staying over at some friend excluded." After this news my head started to work with a new power. Oh that is!"

We went to Sawada's aunt house.

"What's this?" Kurosaki asked.

"Sawada's aunt house. It's a long story. But this is the most probable place she might come at.

It was true. Near the house we saw a girl sitting on a swing. She was considering whatever she must do what she intended or not?

"Natsumi-chan, I shouted!"

She turned to the place where she heard the voice. We stayed there with Kurosaki.

" Yuki-chan!" she said.

Judging on her tone she was happy to hear me. She ran toward us, but suddenly stopped. The moon shone high. The light didn't only shed on my body, revealing my curves, but also the truth about me. Tonight one more person found out my secret. The moon shone high


	39. Natsumi

Ch 38

Natsumi starred at me for about a minute; minute of confusing pause, during which no one said a word. Kurosaki smacked his lips. I saw how she was moving her glance from my hips to my breasts.

"Yuki-kun, looks good in tight jeans and this blouse." She smiled and turned her back.

Oh c'mon why is she pretending to be naïve. Isn't it clear that I got exposed?

"Natsumi…" I began.

"I'm sorry!" She cut.

I was taken aback.

Next we were standing on the swings( Me, Kurosaki and Natsumi). Kurosaki was silent for almost all the time since we came, while Natsumi tried to recover from shock.

"Yuki-chan, you're a female after all." She looked at me.

I nodded.

"Ah I feel so embarrassed!" She moaned.

I laughed.

"Sorry for that." I said." I can't tell you the reason now but…(I won't be able to say it now, not even after ten years, its too foolish.)

"Does, oni-chan or someone else know that?" She interrupted me.

"Only Kurosaki, I pointed at Kurosaki who was near Natsumi.

"Well, than it explains everything, she mumbled. That kiss, she suddenly shouted, as I was about to fall from my swing, I feel so, she lowered her head…"

I wanted to say something to persuade her that it's all right.

"That's why oni-chan couldn't come to his senses after that kiss!"

Why did she suddenly bring Sawada subject here. Could it be, that?

"What kiss?" Kurosaki's voice sounded at last.

"Ah, it's nothing, Nevermind! I tried to close the topic. Actually it's already night, Natsumi and don't seem to prepare to go home."

I reminded her the reason we came.

"oh, this one… she mumbled…I won't return back home, she tried to warn us beforehand, so we won't make any trying to convince her. "Actually I didn't know where to go. I don't have such good friend who would let me spend a night at their house. I don't want to bother Shin, that why I came to this place, where my aunt live."

"So why do you hesitate?" I asked her.

"Aunt has been just discharged from hospital. She is already supporting Shin, and I don't want to be an burden…"

"Wait, I stopped her, what do you mean support? Your brother doesn't work, than who pays all his fees and all…"

"As I said my aunt. When Oni-chan ran from home, he said he will go to work instead of daily going to school. His marks were always good, doesn't matter how much effort he put. So working he won't loose anything. Auntie found out about this from a student in the school she was working. Because Shin attendant the same school, the student saw how he was renting the house he is living in now. Auntie went to see oni-chan after work. Nobody was home, because Shin was still working. She waited for him. When she saw him coming, she pretended that she doesn't know anything about his situation. But her plan failed, Shin has immediately realized everything. To cut the long story, she told him to go back to school and that she will support him all the way. When he refused, she said that she will grab him by the ear and drag him back to his father. Auntie is not the person who throws her words in the wind. Oni-chan knew that so he didn't have other solution that to accept."

"So know you're afraid not top bother your aunt?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't seem that your aunt in a person who is easily scared by sudden circumstances and hardships."

"Yes, but…"

"Yes, but…what are you going to do if you don't go to your aunt?"

"Well… she lowered her head and then gave me a look, that was rather insinuating."

I pretended like I don't get what she wants from me. I was curios whatever she will say it loud.

"Can I stay at you house?" She asked boldly.

Even Kurosaki got baffled.

"You want your oni-chan to chop me up in pieces? «I leaned toward her.

"I too thought that it's going to be rather inconvenient, but now when I know that Yuki is a girl?" Her voice gained some strange cheerfulness.

"Your brother doesn't know about my identity, only if you won't be the volunteer to enlighten him." I said gritting my teeth.

" I know. I am putting you in a difficult situation, but if I go to aunt, she will surely get angry and go to my father and start sorting things out and auntie was just discharged from hospital. I don't want her to feel bad because of me again.

"If you stay at my place then your dad will come to sort things at my house." I told.

" Yes, you're right, I didn't think about it , but what should I do then?"

"Kurosaki, I a turned to him, what should we do?"

"Let her go to your place?" He suggested.

"Why won't you go to Shin?" I asked. "It's because he is having a girlfriend?"

"My brother is having a girlfriend?" She asked surprised.

Kurosaki scratched his back of the head.

"Deal! We're going to Shin." I made two demonstrative steps, but Natsumi didn't move, "What don't you dare to go to your brother?"

"You, yourself will you dare to show up in front of Shin?" Kurosaki asked reminding about my appearance.

I looked at myself.

It was finally decided. Natsumi will stay this night at my place.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to your aunt? We stayed near her house for about an hour, and nobody came out."

We bid goodbyes to each other and went to my house.

"So this is where you live?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes, in a flat. Natsumi-chan live in a house?" I asked.

She nodded.

We climbed the stairs. Now I should think how to explain everything to my parents. The incident with mum wasn't over. Oh Sawada, Sawada what sacrifices I am doing for "the sake of our love", and how do you pay me? You're seeing some wenches. I sighed.

"I am home, I said when I entered the house."

The atmosphere in the house was heavy. Mum came walked to welcome me from living room. She was taken aback when she saw Natsumi but bowed in front of her. Natsumi did the same.

"Mum, I started this is Natsumi, can she stay for a night?" I intentionally asked her in front of Nastumi, because I knew my mum is too tactful person to say no in front of her.

"Yes, she said somehow unconfident.

I sighed in realize. I announced mum, that's the most important. Dad's not in the position to be against.

"I will lead you, mum told Natsumi.

So Natsumi followed my mum in living room. A couple second later I heard dad's high spirited greetings. Still I wondered, what happened? I entered the living room too. Monica was sitting there talking to Natsumi.

"Oh Mary Sue, she exclaimed."

"Monica, we will talk about this later." Mum said with a cold voice.

Monica gave her an anxious but rather embarrassed glance.

"Honey, let's leave girls alone." Mum commended.

Dad without a desire to leave, was forced to do so. I waited until they leave and ented the kitche, so they won't hear our conversation. It seemed I waited too muchm Because I heard dad from kitchen exclaiming excitingly.

"So that how it is, our Yuki. When she was in kindergarten she used to bring homeless animals, and now even peop…" He cut off his speech."

I made a fake cough. I smiled to Natsumi, who was feeling uneasy. Then I looked at Monica.

"What happened?"

"I think your mum is angry with me?" she said.

"Why?"I asked

"She found out the truth." She explained shortly. My mum called, and she found out the truth."

"What truth?" I said baffled.

"That I didn't come to Japan from their permission."

"What? I snapped. I knew it. I knew it couldn't go so easy. You surely have something to with it. Now, speak."

"Don't speak with me with such a tone, as you are superior to me. You too lied."

"Monica, I said though greeted teeth."

"My dad signs so many papers, do you think he does cares, one more one less."

"So you did use your old method." I concluded.

"You're a minor, how did they allow you? They shouldn't let you go from airport."

"Eh, girl you think you're the only smart-ass who can pretend to be a guy. I didn't come alone; I came with our old friend."

"What?" I asked incomprehensive.

"Right, Ricky… we came to Japan together. As you remember he is 5 years older than us. This age that allows taking the responsibility for another person. By the way, did you tell him about you this warm sensation you feel when you're near him? I wanted to asked him about it, but I wasn't sure."

I wish God erased this day from Monica's memory, the day when I confessed her about my feeling.

"You fox, I snapped. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, she leaned back, I hope I won't get chased away from the country just because of this."

"You're so bold, just on this ground you can be kicked out of this house."

"Hey, she jumped up, you won't dare to do so. Not now, not now when I and Noda are."

"You and Noda, what? A new surprise waited for me.

"In fact it's me Noda and Minami, but I think I lean toward Noda more, so…"

"Hey you, don't mess with them." I told her severely.

"You're really bothering me, Yuki. You're such "nudnik"…

"What am I?"

"A nudnik means a drag, always destroying the entire mood.(what a vocabulary) By the way, Mary Sue knows your secret too? She changed the topic. Beware Kuroda, with such speed everybody will know you secret. Well may be it's better."

Poor "Mary Sue" as Monica called her, was sitting in a corner on the sofa. Since we were holding our conversation in English she doesn't anything better to do than to sit quietly.

"I will bring you some tea until the dinner will be ready." I smiled to her.

Then I looked at Monica and my expression changed.

"And please, teach this young lady some Japanese…I said, so she would say Noda at least something before she gets in his pants," I said quietly (this part in English)

"Do you take me for a whore?" Monica troubled. Are you calling a friend after such words? By the way think about Ricky one more time?" It's may be not too late.

I couldn't hear clearly what she way saying, because I was already approaching the kitchen.

"This girl, I started before mum managed to say anything, is auntie's niece and the sister of the boy, you wanted me to meet."

She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind.

"She's having problems at home, and she doesn't want to bother aunt either, that why she asked me for help."

"But how do you know her?' She asked.

"It's along story. I just told you to know, that she is not a random person. By the way where is dad?" I asked when couldn't find him in the kitchen."

"He went away, when someone called him."

"He didn't tell anything?"

"When does he tell anything connected with his work." Anyway, the parents of the girl will get worried. I don't want the same situation as with Monica." Mum said.

"I understand!" I said."

"I will call Mariko-san and tell her that niece is at our place."

"No, I said. Why? If you're going to call her, then it's the same as she would remain at her aunt."

"What do you propose than?"

" It's already late, her parent had surely noticed that she is not home. Firstly they will call her aunt so anyway it comes to the same thing. It's better us to call her and assure that the girl is here, and she can calm her parents and tell them not to worry."

I didn't find any arguments against it.

"What about Monica?" I asked.

"Monica really disappointed me. I like her a lot you know, You've been friends since children, but I feel ashamed in front of her mum and also I feel angry that this baggage ran her finger around my nose. How will I look her mother in the eyes? But the thing that irritates me the most is that she is so thick-skinned that she doesn't feel any shame in front of her mother." She said. Enough, with this Monica I have already forgot that I should make an important call.


	40. Stayed out all night!

Mum went to call auntie and I went into my room to change my clothes. Monica was in the room too, so I started to dishevel her hair. A sound of the doorknob turning and the slamming sound made us stop our game.

"What's this?" I asked myself.

"Mum, I shouted, has father come back?" I asked, walking of my room.

"No, said mum, still speaking at the phone.

I stood there confused, when suddenly Natsumi's name came to my mind.

"Natsumi, of course, Natsumi." I said.

"What's wrong? Asked mum, while turning off the phone.

Even Monica got alarmed and came out from the room.

"Natsumi probably heard your conversation and ran away!"

"What?" Mum asked anxiously.

"She didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh, I didn't know… what should we do?" Mum continued panicking.

"We should find her." I said as it was the only solution and it was silly not to see it.

"Wait!" Mum grabbed me by arm. "It's already late, how are you going to find her?"

"I don't know mum! Let me go!" So escaped from mum and went into my room.

I sat on my bed, though I knew that there's no time to waste time like this, but rushing without knowing what to do would be worse. Monica followed me too.

"Monica, what should I do?" I asked.

Monica went to my table, took my mobile phone and gave it to me.

"Call, Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki…again?"

Why should I always ask for help Kurosaki?

"You still got enough time for this? Said is disdain Monica." Why are you always abdicate when somebody offers you help?"

No questions were asked anymore. I called Kurosaki and after less than 10 minutes we met near my house.

"Hi, again!" He said.

I bowed. Monica smiled to him too.

"Hey, dude I want to pee! But I can't see any bushes here?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Well, I… he started to explain.

"Noda! Monica shouted joyfully when Noda came out of the corner.

"The hell you brought him? Not a suitable time for party!" I said irritated.

"What are you talking about?" Another voice sounded from my back.

It was Minami.

"Shin is out friend and Natsumi's disappearance is our problem…oh, Monica…"He suddenly changed the topic and ran as obeying dog to Monica.

I looked at Kurosaki who was having an expression on his face as he was doing all right.

"Your Special Forces are so-so…" I told him to his face.

"Hey you rookie, I don't remember anyone from this community (by community he meant 3D, probably?) to acknowledge you, so you can go home, put on your pajamas and sleep tightly."

"Oh you sobered up?" I said sarcastically to the person who told the words before.

Even Uchi sobered up when he found out about Natsumi. We've being 6 idiots gathered at one place and we are useless.

"Ok, I don't want to know at this moment how did it all happened, I looked at Noda Minami and Uchi, by the way where is Sawada?"

"We couldn't reach him. Kuma went to his place." Kurosaki informed me.

If the mountain doesn't go to the Mohamed, damn it…

Honestly speaking we were lost. We knew we had to find a missing girl, but nobody knew the possible place she could go. We were all standing near the station where Kuma and Sawada should come.

"Kuroda, Kurosaki began, today you managed to guess the place Natsumi could go. Don't you have any other ideas?"

"I have no clue, I said. She surely won't return home or to her aunt."

"Eh, actually I'm not sure that it can help. Minami voiced, but I have the number of a Natsumi's classmate?"

"You're kidding me!" Shouted Uchi. where from?"

"I tried to hit on her, so…"

"Ah such a pervert!" Noda shouted.

"Do you think she could know where Natsumi is?"

"Well, I am not sure, I don't remember her and Natsumi to be good friends." She dialed her number.

We waited. Minami turned off the cellphone.

"She's not home. Probably in a club."

"Club? We asked in unison.

"Well she in that kind of girl. Likes to chill out."

"I doubt that Natsumi is with her." I said.

"Hey you?" A voice said.

I turned to my left. It was Sawada.

"Why didn't you call me right away when you met her?"

He looked at me than at Kurosaki.

"She doesn't want to bother you, Kurosaki said. We tried to help her solve her problems without involving you in it."

" So did you succeed?" Sawada hissed, grabbing Kurosaki by his collar.

Never did I see Sawada in such a state. Other 3D too were shocked.

"You, my voice trembled, we couldn't reach you, because your cellphone was turned off."

"Why did you drag her to your home, instead of coming to my place. You knew where I live!" He shouted angrily.

It got me out the equilibrium too. Even Uchi didn't frighten me so much, like Sawada now

"Shin…" Kuma tried to calm him down.

There was no point of telling Sawada everything, since it could put me under the blow too. That was probably the reason Kurosaki said what he did say. I looked at Kurosaki. He looked somehow very gathered up, for a person who was humiliated just a couple of minutes ago.

"Minami, Kurosaki began, why are you standing, try to call the girl once again. May be Natsumi is with her at a club."

"What are you saying, Sawada voiced out, my sisiter is not the type to go to night clubs."

"She may not be the type…this time Monica told her opinion, but a night-club is the only place where you can go, when you can't go home." Last words she accentuated.

I looked at her.

"Noda, did you call others?" Kuma asked.

"Yes, but… Noda stuttered.

"What's the "yes" but? Are they new born babies who need a certain regime to sleep? They are able to run around for a night, nothing's going to happen to them…

Sawada who wasa squatting, stood up abruptly, and walked fast to the direction only he knew. That was like a sudden impulse.

"What's wrong with him?" I wondered, backing of myself from running after him.

"Don't mind. He feel angry and ashamed of himself that he didn't do anything nad his friends are doing all for him."

In this moment, I started to run after Sawada. Why did I do this? I don't know. My legs just moved by themselves.

"Kuroda, Kuroda, Yuki!" I heard voices throwing after me.

I managed to catch with him, and not because I am so fast, but because he stopped after some time.

"Why did you come?" Sawada asked.

"I'm looking for Natsumi too. It's my fault that it happened like this."

"Don't be so full or yourself and don't increase your role." He said.

"Sawada… I said rudely, shut up. When you're loosing your temper, you're loosing your brains."

I made a few steps ahead, showing Sawada that he shouldn't forget why did we come here.

All these time Kurosaki, Monica where calling me telling if they found any signs and asking me whatever we found something.

This night the whole 3D was standing out all night.

We were walking with Sawada among dozen of clubs, bars and casinos. The night life of Tokyo was in the full blast. Suddenly Sawada's cellphone rang.

"I got it!"

It was all he said. He headed to some place. I followed him. When we entered it was nothing else but a standard casino. Well casino is different from a night club, Minami talked about. Sawada started to look for Natsumi. Some guys were hitting up on her and her friend. Without thinking too much he approached the guys and punch him in the face. How clever! My heart started to beat fast. What am I going to do… Was he going to give a dusting to everybody in this place?

When Sawada punched the guy, another two ambushed him. Natsumi started to cry; people surrounded and started to look at the fight like at show. Of course I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. May be I was afraid to admit to myself that fear has taken over me. Yet, I couldn't let them beat Sawada to death. That why I took a chair and cracked on the back of the guy who punched Sawada. Other two left Sawada and took up on me. I widened my eyes.

"Hey dudes, what are you trying to do?"

They were approaching me closer and closer…

I looked at Sawada with hope in my eyes. But he was lying on the floor trying to come to his senses. I started to move chaotically. Clumsily I kicked the chair, and got on the table. The dues didn't let o of me, and where following me. One of them stumbled on the chair, that I unpurpously kicked . Now I felt how tears were coming to my throat. With one hand I grabbed the can of beer and we the other hand I dialed some number.

"Please, hurry up and come…" I was on the edge.

With the can of beer which I hold in my hand I blow the guy who was trying to get me. The guy fainted.

I became dumbfounded. I felt someone from my behind. The person was approaching me.

"Kuroda, I heard someone calling my name."

When I felt like someone covered me with his body. Now I was lying on the table. I opened my eyes, Sawada was lying over me. I couldn't feel my body. Sawada pressed my body with his and I couldn't move a finger.

"Natsumi run, until police didn't come. You were never in this place do you hear me?"

"Oni-chan…"

All these things he was telling still being starched upon my body. Every moment he said Natsumi to run he would fidget with his body…

"Natsumi, go to my house and tell my mum and dad to keep their cellphones close to them."

"Natsumi, go home directly." Sawada ordered.

"The hell Sawada! I screamed. "Get your torso out. You're rather heavy.

People who were observing this entire situation perhaps thought that we are a pair of lovers. What odd in that? Two guys love each other? What more could be said.

When Natsumi was about to ran, 3D came. Finally they came! It took them quite a long time. Even Yakumi was with them. But oh no together with 3D came the police. We saw Shinohara-san coming out of the car when we walked out the place. 3D guys told me about Shinohara, that Yankumi was in love with him and may be she is in still. Anyway he was a police man. So there were enough grounds for us to expect anything from him. Sawada's face was in blood.

"Look you're having blood on your face." I said, wiping it from his face.

I think my actions were rather strange. So I took my hand off.

"Sawada-kun and,, he made a pause…"

"Kuroda-kun, said Yankumi."

We didn't notice how she approached us.

"I am sorry, but I need to take them to the police station…"


	41. Night at the police station!

The police station

Together with Sawada we were taken to police station. Despite 3D protests who gathered in front of the casino and begged Shinohara-san to let us go, he explained that this impossible, but promise that as soon as everything will be clarified he himself will release us. Also he asked them not to be angry at the police in the future; since they are just doing their jobs and no one of them want to harm them deliberately. This Shinohara dude got to be a good guy, but I thought he is too soft to be a policeman.

We were lead into a waiting room. I asked some of the workers, whatever I can call my parents and announce them that everything is all right. Natsumi was sent home. At this moment, with Sawada we could only imagine what Natsumi is going through. I got the courage and asked:

"What do you think, how is Natsumi feeling?"

He turned his head to mine, but didn't answer right away. His face was emotionless as always, and the tone of the voice was colder than ever.

"You know my father, don't you?" He asked. "I think it's not difficult to guess what she is feeling now?"

His reply restrained me from putting any further questions.

"Anyway, though everything went good, he made a pause…, well relatively good, he said as he reminded himself about all that happened, but you shouldn't do what you did."

I felt like I was scolded by my primary school teacher.

"I understand you may have not known but Kurosaki…" He continued musing upon the topic.

Jeez. He was grumping like an 80 years old man.

"Don't be upset, he hurried to reassure me, you're not a bad guy, but still a girl at a boy's house...I may look to you old-fashioned and biased…"

Oh, the hell, a boy… In what place I am a guy? Are they all blind? I really wanted to ask him this question.

"So, you aren't going to call your parents?"

"Sorry, he smiled; you ask too many questions, that don't have anything in common with you…"

This has totally cut me from asking further questions. Too bad I forgot about it after 15 minutes, while we were waiting there.

"What should we do?" I nagged, leaning on my knees and embracing them.

Sawada chuckled.

"If you were a girl we could have found better ways to kill our time."

I smirked. He is being like everyone else. Telling idiotically flat jokes, do you yourself think it's funny?

"We would have smooched like crazy, and cops would kick us out for the spread of corruption." He chuckled.

I did the same, when I imagined myself how would it look.

"How does it come, he continued in a pretty friendly style that every time you're around I am getting in trouble?"

"Are you citing a Hollywood movie?" I asked.

"Back then in the teacher room, at my apartment (why did he have to remembered that?), in the closet (we're that close?)and now too." He made a pause. Such things happened between best buddies, when they always get in trouble, and reach the police station."

"You will have problems because of this, right?" I asked.

"The important is that my sister is safe." He said.

Tonight, Sawada won't say anything original and Shin like. He was only concerned about his sister, except that I never seen anyone so concerned about his siblings than Shin.

Soon came my father.

"What's wrong? Your mum is being on pins and needless. She phoned the auntie."

"Shhh… I hissed, pointing with my eyes toward Sawada.

"You're…" Shinohara-san asked.

"Kuroda's Yuki father."

"Oh, than please come with me, I will explain anything and you will sign the papers."

We had to wait, until dad will finish with the procedures.

"You want to say… dad was speaking so loud that instead of working police was listening to his exclamation of surprise and astonishment, you want to say that my dau''' dorky son smashed a bottle of expensive wine on someone's back? Hey, Yuki couldn't you use something less expensive?" He shouted to me from the corner.

"It wasn't a bottle of wine, in was beer…" I shouted him back.

Sawada laughed. I looked at him, and smiled too.

"You're really something … he said, and your father too." He said.

After the procedures where done, I was asked to approach Shinohara-san desk. He was finishing to write something, after what he gave me warm smile and handed me something.  
>"Thank you, I smiled him back."<p>

"Jut by this one smile I could say you're a girl, he said while standing up.

"How?" My eyes widened.

"Your father is waiting for you…" He said.

My dad was talking with Sawada. I approached them, still unable to believe my ears.

"Hey, YuKi (he made accent on "ki" syllable) , we can not leave your classmate here alone."

"Please, don't bother, Sawada tried to stop him. There's no need to waste your time here. I am not sure when will I get released."  
>"So what, we will wait until then."<p>

"Well, I'm not sure whatever they come in generally."

"Oh, can't be. Your dad is really a hard nut to crack. Any way we can not leave you here, what do you say Yuki?"

"Of course, we won't go." I said simply,

Honestly, it would be too cruel to leave Sawada here alone. After all I was to blame too for this. We were not the only one who wanted to be by Sawada's side. Hour later Minami, Noda(with Monica of course) Uchi and Kurosaki came. They told that the whole class wanted to come but Yankumi managed to stop them. So they limited themselves just with "Ganbate 3D best leader!" Sawada who isn't common with expressing emotions smiled, and was sincerely touched to the bottom of his heart.

No then so many people come to see the arrested, so that even the police has given up to try to bustle them out( that night no hooks were caught, since there was no place at the police station), I was thinking that my old man could already go home. But he didn't share my opinion. So he continued to stay there, a couple of times he was about to expose my secret. And he would do it the third time, if only I didn't call my mum, and told her to take her husband away.

We slept at the police station one on each other's chest, knees as well as feet. I was lying on Sawada's chest, while Kurosaki lied on my knees. Uchi was sleeping on Sawada's knees from other side. Monica and Noda slept in embrace. And since they didn't accept Minami, together with Kuma they slept at each other feet, like pisces of the zodiac sign.

I woke up, when I suddenly heard the dialogue.

"Yack, even the feet of such a person as you stink!" complained Kuma.

"Hey, you think feet of the "un homme noble" Sawada smell nicer?" Minami defended.

I laughed. Sawada beside me chuckled too. Then he looked at me. Only now I noticed that my arms where on his shoulder. I brushed them away. It was a quite embarrassing moment for both of us.

"Hey you want to argue with me about whose feet stink the most?" said Uchi, who woke up(we didn't notice when) and began to take off his shoes.

"Oh, no!" Shouted Kuma. "Uchi , you reek of alcohol, after yesterday."

"Yay, disgusting!" Minami nagged.

"Alcohol?" Sawada misunderstood.

"You imagine, this asshole went boozing without us, his best buddies."

I felt my body getting strained, when they start to recall the events of the passed day.

Everybody started to shout and snicker.

"Ah, such an energetic youth…."

It was Shinohara-san. He didn't leave the post. At the same moment Yankumi came.

"Oh excuse me, she started to apologize at the entrance.

"Who is she apologizing too? To the empty desks.' asked Sawada.

"Ah, Yankumi...exclaimed Minami, you're such a looser, why do you say sorry t the empty desk?"

"I'm sorry, she Yankumi bowed in front of Shinohara, I hope they didn't trouble you?"

"Shinohara-san, you didn't go home. Wasn't your wife worried?" I asked.

"I…" Shinohara started to tell. But got interrupted by Yankumi.

"You're married?" She screamed. You, the killer of all my hopes and dreams." She sobbed, when she suddenly turned her head toward the sleeping Noda and Monica.  
>"Aaaaaaa, Noda… she started pointing at them, who's that girl? Where did you take her from? Stop hugging her! She may have lice?"<br>"What the?" was the reaction of all the people there.

"Yankumi, do you have any thing useful (in terms of information?" Kuma asked.

"Aw, yes, Yankumi became serious again, Sawada I went to your house yesterday…

Sawada's expression changed.

"I talked to your father…"  
>"Really?" Noda got in the conversation. "When is Shin going to be released?"<p>

"This one, Yankumi, sorry I couldn't do anything… He said he will come to see you today." The rest… she addressed to us, as I know Yuki's father was and signed all the documentaries?"

Shinohara nodded in approval.

"Everybody, please gather up and head to school!"

Voices of protests raised in the crowd.

"He, don't argue with me, it's your last year. Please try to finish it without problems."

Again a lot of No!No! sounded.

"We can't leave Shin alone, when his destiny is uncertain." Kuma explained.

"I wonder what's going to be with your destiny of a director?" Yankumi said. "Your fame is going to fall down, without even rising."

"Right Kuma, you should go. Don't forget we should take the 1st prize and then go to hot springs…" Sawada encouraged him.

Hardly enough, but we were lured out the police station. For about 20 minutes the 3D were parting with police staff, telling them how great policemen, hanging noodles on their ears of with similar things.

"Guys, why would you like the police station so much?" Yankumi wondered.

As for me, I felt harmonious. State that doesn't associate with police station at all. You ask why? First of all, it's the first time when I was taken at the police station, and it was really funny. Not even at birthdays, people with such pure hearts and best intentions come.


	42. Chapter 42

Very soon, Sawada was with us again. Of course everybody greeted him with "Ave Caesar" like a real leader. All the time when we didn't know what going on with Sawada, nobody could find their place. Even Kuma couldn't do the rehearsal. For that, of course, he was blamed of unprofessionalism.

"_3D was probably the first place where I understood that friendship exists…not just in my imagination and thoughts."_

When Sawada returned, the whole class was in session. It was a simple day full of "happy school memories", well in 3D style of course. Knowing how enthusiastic guys are because of the performance, teachers even let their guards down and weren't so severe with checking the homework. (I bet nobody of them thinks that any of them will get into University)

"Come-on, sensei let us go!" nagged Minami.

"What are you talking, you're having exams at the end of…"

"Sensei, Minami interrupted you don't even believe that any of us will pass these exams. So let us go, and we will pretend like we don't see how fake you try to complete your duties as a school teacher…"

"You, how dare you?"

"By the way, said Noda, soon come the inspections to school and perhaps you will have to think of a solution how to cooperate with us."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Teacher asked baffled.

"As you want, Noda defended, for me even if I pass the exams, the possibility for me to enter the college is very low, and so I don't care."

"Restless kids, Teacher said with pain when he saw that nobody remained, except Noda, what are you doing with you life?"  
>"We want to have fun!" FUN!FUN!FUN!" screamed Noda and ran out of the class.<p>

"Yosh, commanded Kuma, when he saw everybody gathered, let's start our Rehearsal."

Very soon, though, we were disturbed by a quite unpleasant guy- Goro Sawatari. Firstly we though that we all screwed it up, but he didn't tell us anything ( more than that, he scarcely noticed us). His gaze was directed toward Uchi. When he entered Uchi became pale.

"Uchiyama-kun, I think you reflected upon my suggest."

"Ehh, startled Uchi, y-yes…"

Nobody could understand what's happening.

"Please follow me, said Sawatari with a sly smile.

"What the…?"

Questions hang over the room, when Uchi followed Sawatari, obediently.

"Hey, Uchi, Uchi…" called Sawada and followed Uchi.

"Shin wait!" Said Kuma and went after Shin.

Noda and Minami did the same.

I looked at the Kurosaki, who didn't move a bit. In these kinds of moments he surprised me. With his cool attitude, he reminded me of Sawada. When Sawada expressed his emotions (as it was happening now), Kurosaki remained unmoved, and didn't show a tiny emotion on his face.

After a couple of minutes I walked out of the room. I tried to keep my cool, and with my whole self was trying to show that this thing with Uchi doesn't interest me at all and I just need to go to the restroom.

I passed by the restroom and headed toward teacher's room. Familiar voices which were coming from under the stairs made me stop.

"What did Uchi do wrong?" Asked Kuma.

"I've no idea, said Sawada. Thing that put me on my guard is that Sawatari this time behaves with a more confidence than before. He didn't even tried to fight us back when we started to protest."

"What could it mean?" asked Noda.

"Sawatari has enough grounds to finally kick Uchi out from the school?"

"No, I think Uchi is a scapegoat in this situation…" Sawada continued his theory.

"A scapegoat?" repeated Noda. "Do you remember, Uchi was behaving strange lately…not to forget the day when he got drunk."

"What does Sawatari wants the most; Sawada brought the topic again…"

"Same as last year, and the year before." answered Kuma simply.

"That's it. This situation will lead to many more victims as we think. Using Uchi as a scapegoat, he doesn't want us to know what the reason of Uchi's guilt is."

The day when Uchi, got drunk, I thought to myself, what did he say to me? I couldn't remember what in particular was said, but I have a feeling, that it is something, that would give some hints to the current situation.

I walked slowly back to the class, when I suddenly stopped and lifted my eyes

""I think you have found out plenty of useful things." It was Kurosaki.

Again I saw this glance in his eyes. In such moments I was afraid of Kurosaki, a cold look holding suspicion in it. I always felt that I did something wrong or I lied to him. Under such circumstances I couldn't trust him and each time I was trying to defend myself.

"I was heading to the toilet, I told him, keeping my cool, now, let me go, I want to pee."

I answered him, like a frostbitten dude, completely forgetting that there wasn't any point to pretend in front of him. Kurosaki knew about my true identity.

Together with the feeling of guilt I felt embarrassment for my anterior action. I entered the restroom and approached the washstand to wash my face.

"And what next…" Someone opened the door.

Two guys, probably from some other class entered the restroom, in order to satisfy their call of nature. Oh, my I completely forgot. Since I came to this school I never entered the restroom, in order to avoid situation as the one in the shower. I turned to the tap and started to wash my hand thoroughly.

"I am not sure, but it should have happened long ago. Finally the school is getting rid of all these yankees from 3D. Just can't understand what for people like them come to school?"

I started to listen carefully to what they were talking about.

" But what did that Uchi do?"

Oh they finally said his name.

"I'm not sure something with stealing." The guy answered while walking to the washstand.

"Ok dudes, I said (now was the time to attack them), from this point I would like to hear the story in more details."

"Who're you?"

"Nevermind the new prick from 3D, answered the guy who was telling the story."  
>A new prick? What the hell. 3D always convicted me that everybody from the school feared them and respected.<p>

"Hey you, didn't you hear me? I asked you something?" I was trying to act like situation was under my control.

"Hey, the guy leaned toward me, you're behaving like your relative is a traumatologist. You want me to give you a dusting?"

"Hey, it would be better if you had some relatives at emergency station, because else I will give you a dusting."

"What?" He laughed.

Ok, it was funny.

"Ok,ok, I tried to repair the situation and get myself from this embarrassing situation, if I don' t look convictive for you, then I think 3D are more suitable for such thing. So, what would you say?" I asked when I saw the guy hesitating.

I ran with my whole might toward the class. I wanted to tell the guys thing I found out. Uchi was unfairly blamed for stealing money. When I entered the class, I didn't find anyone, except some guys who were playing chess( dudes from 3D play chess?)

"Ah, I startled, you are playing chess?"

"Well, yes."

"We're actually in the chess-club?" I was explained.

"But, where are the rest?"

"Went to look for Uchi. He seemed to disappear after he went with Sawatari. So they are determined to find the truth from Uchi "

"Oh no…I groaned. What about you?"

"We were said to wait here. May be Uchi will come back, because he forgot his bag here."

I walked out of the room. The hell, did they go? Why didn't they wait for me? We will waste a lot of time, finding Uchi, finding out the truth… Oh my. On the other hand I could have called Kurosaki. He had probably gone with them. But I didn't want to ask Kurosaki about any favors. I owed him too many. So I won't like to bother him in the first place. I could have call Noda, but now the first priority was to find Uchi, so they won't listen to me.

So where could, Uchi go?


	43. 3D last battle

It was not a very good idea to look for Uchi. It would scarcely be successful. I don't know places, Uchi visit, except the ones he attends with 3D. But, I doubt that he will go to the places, where he can be easily found. If Uchi is really blamed for stealing money, like the guy from parallel class said, then it does explain many things, why did Uchi behave strangely, why was he so quiet, why did he loose his temper so easily and, the phrase he exclaimed when he was drunk. During my meaningless wandering, my cellphone didn't ring once. Uchi surely, should have some place, he didn't tell anyone about. I decided to go home. Monica was lying on the bed and reading some magazines.

"Hi, I said when I entered the room."

"Hi, do you imagine, this scoundrel Noda said he can't meet me today, because he in on an important mission…"

"What? Did Noda call you?" I asked.

"Yes, you imagine, he dumped me in order to solve his business or whatever, never ever did a guy…"

"Did he say anything to you?"I interrupted her

"What important thing Noda could tell me. Are you listening what I am telling you? By the way soon I am going back to America…"

"Sorry, I still continued to think about the phone call, Uchi got in trouble and they went to seek for him?"

"What, Monica grinned, some Uchi has problems, and this idiot went to rescue him, together with his 3D buddies, I bet? What the… are they kindergarten kids? Do they plan to tick for the whole life together like this?" She protested." And, you…she pointed at me, why are you so concerned about?" Do you like this Uchi?"

"No… I said."

"Then why bother so much?"

"Because, he is a part of my class." I answered.

"Oh please, Monica smirked, get rid of this D'artagnan and three musketeers syndrome."

"I don't want to. I like it. Do you have problems with it?"

"What?" She couldn't understand.

"I like everything that's happening with me now. Except the fact that I pretend to be a guy, this is the best school experience I've ever had…"

"Did you hit your head? You're nagging to me about the shitty situation you got in and now you tell me that you like it…

"Such feeling of solidarity I've never seen and I never experienced. I thought it only happens in movies. With these guys I've got through such experiences."

"When did you come to these opinions?"

"Right now." I answered.

"You're really something…"she concluded.

Next day, I went to school. After yesterday's talk I have almost forgotten about the trouble Uchi got in. More than this, I never expected to see him sneaking to school, from behind of the school building.

"Uchi, Uchi… I started to run after him.

He seemed to ignore me. "Ano baka..." That was, what he probably thought.

Well, I was quite insistent and I kept on calling him. I even raised my voice. This time he stopped. He turned toward me.

"You annoying piece of shit…" This one surprised me. I was everything starting with rascal, chicken giblets and so one, but never a piece of shit.

Anyway I wasn't angry at all.

"You didn't change at all. I'm glad!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Kuroda, He looked at me sternly, did you hurt your head? Stop howling my name like a stuttering ape."

"I know the truth; I decided to get to the point right away.

"You know the truth, than I think you have achieved the Zen enlightenment…" He said sarcastically. "I am going…"

"Hey, I know you're not wronged!" I shouted.

I headed toward class to tell 3D the precious information I possessed. When I walked in the class, 3D were drooping.

"Uchi, I began…"

"We know…" Noda cut.

"How did you…"

"Have Monica told anything about me?" Noda was quick to ask.

"She's angry and you and doesn't want to see you…"

"I knew it…" He said.

"But if you know the truth, why do you all…"  
>Shin sighed. Kuma looked at the window. Nobody in this class was going to give me a proper answer.<p>

"So, why are you keeping silent…" I asked.

"Uchi is in a real trouble… somebody commented.  
>"You're so "smart"…" Minami ironized.<p>

"I don't get it…" I said.

"Uchi…in fact we are not sure whatever Uchi did it or not." explained Kurosaki.

"What? Do you want to say that you suspect Uchi?" I was dumbfounded.

"We don't suspect Uchi… Sawada said firmly, so don't get into a state, we simply don't have enough proofs to show whatever Uchi is guilty is not."

"Huh, you practically said the same thing Kurosaki does, only in other words." I said coldly.

Sawada rolled his eyes.

"Guys let be honest here, let's think objectively. Everybody remember how angry Uchi was at Sawatari. He held a grudge on him since 1st year of high-school…"  
>What this guy is trying to say? No, better say, what do all of them try to say? They are directly pointing at Uchi's guilt. A little more and they will call him " robber".<p>

" So what are you trying to say… Minami asked.

"We can't deny the fact that Uchi would be able to do it…"

"What?" Minami couldn't believe in nonsense he was hearing, though the rest didn't say anything.

"Hey, I looked at the rest, why don't you say anything."

"This stupid Uchi, the day od graduation is closer and closer, and look what he is damaging the relations with Sawatari. No I can't accept this one." Somebody said.

"Really, I always put up with his impulsive and neurotic personality. But this year, I really begged him not to get in trouble and look what he has done." Another one completed.

"Sorry guys, I don't want to meddle in it."

"Yes,I hope Uchi will understand and won't be mad at us. But I really want to finish school without problems and bad memories."

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe what I've just heard.

Guys, whom yesterday I was praising s much, got to be simple superficial double-dealers who exchange their friend to a guarantee of peaceful existence in school .

"What about you?" I turned toward Sawada, Kuma, Minami, Noda and Kurosaki. Did the cat eat your tongue?"

"Shh, snorted Sawada, you're behaving as a mad brainless chicken."

I am not sure, what actually made me mad, because I felt sorry for Uchi, or because Sawada called me a chicken, but the last word was after me.

"And, you are the dead ringer of your father…I said, feeling live the poison in coming to my throat. Good, I addressed to everybody… I bet Uchi would like to know he's having such a great friends."

I walked out of the room after throwing all these words. I didn't think how I am going to appear in front of the whole 3D the next day, when I have almost stigmatized them as "Damned Traitors"


	44. 3D last battle part 2

As I walked out of the room, I saw Uchi heading toward the school gate. Nobody from 3D was going to stop him, and perhaps he himself didn't wait for it.

"Uchi, I called him.

He stopped and turned toward me.

"What d you want from me, Kuroda?" He hissed.

"I just wanted to say, that I believe, no I'm 100% sure that you didn't do it, no matter what other say."

He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"Don't say anything, you're not guilty…I said. Do you hear it? You're not and I will do all my best to prove it to other people."

Telling these words I hurried up to walk away. What 3D wasn't going to do for Uchi, I was going to do.

At this moment, only one idea came to my mind, to call Yankumi. This was what I did.

I met Yankumi at the café near school. As soon as I entered, I decided to cut the long story and tell her the whole story about Uchi.

"Yankumi, you know… our Uchi is suspected to be guilty of stealing money."

Yankumi listened to me with patience, Then I stopped talking to re-catch my breath she took the advantage of silence and told me:

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan listen to me I know what happened to Uchi and I'm very grateful that during these 3 months you spent with this guys you're already showing your great support toward Uchi."

"Y-you already know How?" I asked.

"When I firstly found out about this, I mean when guys told me, my reaction was same as yours…but they asked me not to make any attempts to save Uchi. They told me they wanted to do it by themselves.

"But they , Sawada said..." I began.

"Especially Sawada, I bet you already know the case with Kurosaki. I think they dn't wqnt the same situation to happen with Uchi."

They don't seems to believe in Uchi's innocence, in the first place. Not even his precious friend Sawada." I said ironically.

"As for us, we decided that there is no reason to play in Fighters of Justice, but betterhelp Uchiyama in action. Your screams and shouts about his innocence are fake and bloated.

I turned my head to see Sawada looking at me with a cold and "I'm in control here, look". I didn't want to show a slightest emotion on surprise. Thought, I admit, that I rolled my eyes. What can I do? Me and Sawda, we don't have common point of interaction. ( How bad, that once I did admit that this mysterious guy stirred some interest in my mind.)

" So my dears, Yankumi said in her cheerful voice, you seemed to clarify all the misunderstandings and now when you have finally… Yankumi was getting more and more excited.

"Yankumi, interrupted Sawada, we're in a hurry!"

I was looking at Sawada than at Yankumi, and I couldn't understand anything.

"Are you going?" sawada turned at me.

That made me more confused. He rolled his eyeas.

"Didn't you tell that you want to help Uchi?"

I wanted to answer, but he grabbed me by my arm.

"Let's go, then!"

I didn't have other option, than to follow him.

He walked ahead, and I walked behind. For about 10m minutes we walked in silence. During this 10 minutes, I felt like a brainless chicken following her rooster. I decided to make the first step and break the silence:

"Sorry, bur where are we going?"

"To help Uchi." He answered shortly.

A very complete answer. With this one he cut me from any attempt to put him further question. Sawada knows how to make a person shut the hell up and never talk to you again. Well but no this time. Today I decided to be impertinent and ignorant.

"Where are the rest, then?" I wasn't giving up.

"Don't you remember what they said?" He asked and made a pause. You could guess yourself, where can they be."

What am arrogant piece of s…guy. I wanted to say him everything I was thinking about him starting with the day, I firstly saw him.

"So, I decided to suppress the impulse, not all of them reacted the same/ Where is Kuma, Minami, Noda and Kurosaki?"

"You seem to be very close to Kurosaki, didn't he tell you?"

"Not your business." I cut roughly. (I regretted it the same moment)

Sawada didn't pay attention to this and continued in his clam voice.

"They are doing same as us."

"And what do we do?"I asked.

"Hey, he said in a loud voice and stopped, is your IQ under the average or you're just mocking me?"

"Explain yourself as a decent person, and I will understand." I showed a glimpse of anger.

"Impossible, impossible for a person who's too loud, that's why nobody takes you in serious. You make to much noise, flutter with your arms, and when it comes to action, you are out of power,"

"Hey I'm not shouting to much, and I also don't make too much fuzz. It's just my way of reacting on such things." I said in angst.

"I got it, there is no need to give me explanations."

"I'm not giving you explanations; I just tried to point at you that there is no need to give me a lesson." I was boiling.

"I didn't mean to give you a lesson." He said in his calm voice(for this I hated him more) I thought we're having a friendly conversation.

"You call it friendly?" I made a step ahead." Sorry, but I do believe that you are arrogant and hard to deal with, dude." I decided to defend him this way,

There wasn't given an upright answer, but after a pause, he said:

"At least you're not afraid to tell unpleasant words, well that's not for the first time."

"Your words are unpleasant too." I informed him.

"Constructive criticism, that how I call it. Sorry, it was just my subjective opinion."

"It was my subjective opinion too." I decided to leave the last word after myself.

He laughed.

Now it would be better if changed the topic, not to get ridiculous.

"Anyway, it seems like we've forgotten why did we gather here. Whe are we going to arrive?"

"At least you're above silly disputes. But, that all right, It's quite interesting to watch Kuroda letting off his steam."

Again he walked ahead of me and we embarked in silence for another 1p minutes.

"I was thinking, that every person should have a place about which only he or she knows. I thought Uchi has such place too.

"You're right about this the specila place, but it's not like only he knows about it."

I looked at him confused.

"I too used to have such a place, until one day a person didn't bustle in. Do you remember?"

Remember? What I should have remembered. If he was talking about the green meadow under the bridge, then he was wrong, because that place was too public to be private.

"We've arrived." He said while opening the gate.

I lifted my eyes to see an old and almost destroyed house.

"Is that…I began."

"Yes." Sawada answered laconically.

"What are we going to do here?"

"Here we are going to wait for Uchi."

"And that's all?"

"Do you have anything better in mind?"

"Nope, I said."

I began to find some place to sit down. Finally I sat down on doorstep. Me and Sawada were alone waiting for Uchi. Silence hanged above us. Now would be the most right opportunity to ask him about anything and eventually find out what kind of person is here.

"It's going to rain soon." his remark brought me out of the reverie."

After this he entered the house and brought out there some oilcloth, which served as a cover from the rain.

"Help me out, please." Sawada asked me stretching the oilcloth.

"Why won't we enter the house?" I asked.

"Try and find there a place to sit.

Sawada was supposed to tie the oilcloth from one side and I was supposed to tie it from the other. But because I was too short I couldn't tie it so it would be on the same level as Sawada's.

"Hey, what the… Sawada asked when he saw mw with the oilcloth in my hands.

"I can't reach.. I said simply.

He got down from the railway, and walked to ward me. He climbed on the railway from my side where I was staying took the cloth and tied it. Doing this he leaned toward me really closely. He almost pressed me with his body. A thought sneaked through my mind. What would happen if I hugged him? I shook my head in appearance of such thought, but circumstances decided not in my favor. Soon I started to lose my balance. Then this happened I didn't care about anything, I grabbed Sawada by his waist and hold to him tightly. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Then I began to loosen my hands and got down on the ground.

" I think you didn't believe something… I began to explain myself… I mean you see I got a little scared so…"

"The rain has stopped." He informed me.

While we were trying each of us by his own self to get from this state of confusion, Sawada's cellphone rang. The talk was short but quite informative, as I could judge from his reactions.

"Let go, Kuroda. There is no reason to stay here anymore."

"What?"

"They found Uchi." He said.

When we arrived at the place, (by the way it was our class) Uchi was tied to the chair.

"What the…?" I asked.

"To avoid any attempts of escaping." said Kuma.


	45. Give up on friend NEVER!

What the…?" I asked.

"To avoid any attempts of escaping." said Kuma.

"You!" Uchi screamed. "You told them about me? You scumbag!"  
>"Shut up stupid prick! Had the state of despair definitely beat your brains out?"<p>

O snapped back.

"Damn you, Uchji, Kuma said angrily, what are you thinking we are? Do you think we're so useless that we can't even help our friend?"

"Shut up you, porky!" Said Uchi offhandedly.

"Hey, you…" Uchi was about to pounce on him.

"Hey Kuma!" Sawada meddled in." What's wrong with Uchi?"

"It's not your business. Don't butt in it." hissed Uchi. He made a pause. It's your last year. "I know everyone want to finish it without problems." He looked at everybody who was presented. "I don't want my friends to get hurt because of this situation."

Hey, Sawada grabbed him by the collar, are you yourself a true friend? To whom from these people you approached, he showed at 3D, who were around, and they refused to help you. Answer!" He shook him. "You're yourself a coward! You don't consider us as your friend, else you won't be afraid to come and see who is really by your side."

"Hey, Sawada, Uchi hissed, stop pissing me off with all these talks about friendship. You're a smart boy, go and make up with you dad, do as he tells you and pursue the carrier of a politici…" he didn't managed to finish, because a loud slap on the face was heard."

"What a pity, Sawada continued, what a pity if I ever gave any grounds to think of me this way. Do what you want! I don't want to be associated with anything concerning you." He walked from the room.

Though he looked calm as always, inside we were all sure, that it was different. Sawada gave up on Uchi!

"Hey, Shin…Noda ran after him"

"You all are such idiots, why are you seeking troubles on your ass. We are not going to be together for our whole life. Finish this year in peace and then go were you have planned to. I don't burden you with anything and I won't even think a bad thing about you. Now please, release me!" he said.

"Kuma, let him go." said Kurosaki, who was keeping silent for all this time.

Some of 3D decided to follow Uchi's advice and walked out of the class. What could it mean? Are they too giving up on Uchiyama? Well, honestly, I barely saw anyone except Sawada and the gang to be really interested in proving his innocence.

"Hos stupid of you, Uchiyama, Kurosaki approached him. The only thing I feel really sad is, why same thing didn't wasn't made for me when I was in trouble. You're way luckier than me, man." He turned his back and headed toward the door.

He through at me a glance, but I pretend I am lost in thoughts. I wanted to wait until everybody is going to walk out. I can't believe, is it really the end?

I went out from the school building and waited until Uchi is going to come out. I have very big doubts that he had gone to the vice-principal. It's obvious that Uchiyama doesn't want to leave school, that why he will do all that's possible to play for time.

I followed Uchi to all places he went to. Those were quite plenty. The park, baker's shop(seems he has good relations with the baker) and even the old house, Sawada has shown me today. But I didn't have the courage to show up till it became evening, when he has already left the house and entered in a bar. Then I understood that he has arranged his thoughts for a little bit.

I entered the place and approached his table, very slowly.

"What the?" He complained. "You're a punishment, Kuroda." He said meekly.

"Shut the hell up, Uchiyama. You don't have a very large number of volunteers who could listen to you."

He didn't say anything.

"How much money there was?"

"What, he asked?"

"Name the sum of money you're said to have stolen?"

"Are you nuts? The hell I know?" He answered as I was asking him the most nonsensical thing in the world.

"Oh, at least we've proved that you don't have anything with this."

"Who we?"

"I mean, I proved to myse-…" He turned is head, as showing that he is not interested in this discussion. "How do you think, how many guitar strings you'd be able to buy?"

"Many, I bet many!" He smiled. "That's probably the thing that makes me most sad."

"You've gone too far today." I said. Didn't you think that someone can really get hurt, because they really take you for their friends."

"Really? Thanks for information, I didn't know." He ironized.

"I am not kidding, Uchi, what are you going to do?"

"What the…He began.

"What, the? You've probably thought, I came here to sooth your soul pain. Sorry, man I came to ask you about the real thing. "

"What are we going to do?"

"First of all, he stood up, I am going to leave this place, because seeing your mug for the whole day makes me sick."

He did as he said.

"What a chick!" I was resenting." What is wrong with him? My mug makes him sick?"

"I told you not to butt in all this. Are you brain damaged, the man is telling you he doesn't need your help, why do you horn in?" Monica said.

"It's that…" I bite on my thumb.

"It's what. You said he already has a solution."

"Yes, but I can't let it happen."

"Are you Jean D'ark? Or do you have a crush on him?" Or you have a crush on someone who's his friend, that why you want to show how useful you are in this situation?"

"No, not any of these, that's my principles. He is not guilty, and I can't sit back. I should do something!"

"Honestly, you're really a pain in the ass."


	46. Argument with Monica

Ch. 46

Mother called us to dinner.

"I told you, you better stop with this nonsense." She was still continuing the topic when we approached the table.

"What's up?" Dad immediately "butted in".

I showed Monica a sign to shut the hell up about this situation.

"Uncle Yukinojo, Monica began, you should do something. Yuki is absolutely mad. She has hammered herself in, that she must help a guy, who was blamed for stealing a sum of money. Now he is on the way to be expelled."

"Bravo, Yuki! That my girl!"

I was clutching the cup in my hands and I barely hold back from hitting her with it.

"She can act "bitchy" at times isn't it?"

I widened my eyes, lifted my head and looked mum, who was telling me this.

"More than that, Monica was still continuing with her entertaining story, I understand to want to help someone, but a person who is constantly bullying you? C'mon Yuki where is your pride?"

Silent hanged on in the room.  
>Oh, Monica, I thought to myself. It seems you got too far.<p>

"Well, said dad, not a big problem at all, if think better. All you have is just gather the sum of money, and after that you've done it you can easily continue with investigations, who and who framed whom."

We carried on with our dinner; dad didn't intend to ask further questions and so did mum.

"That was to much, don't you think?" I told to Monica when we were back in my room.

"C'mon, what have I done wrong? Your dad even gave you an advice. "

"This is even worse. It showed that I can not do anything without my old man."

"You're incurable idiot." said Monica, while her cellphone rang.

"Yes, hi love, I have just eaten."

It was Noda. It was such a good opportunity to get my own back on her. With a very skillful maneuver, I took the cellphone from Monica's hand.

"Hey, Noda this is Yuki."

"Hey, Yuki nice to meet you…" I heard the reply. What's up? I think you don't do anything hentai with my Monica."

"Oh, I don't need her for God's sake! Look, I have been thinking about how we can help Uchi…"

"Oh, Yuki you're not the only one who want to help him. But he will not accept any help from anyone."

"Hey, you didn't listen to me till the end." I began to get angry. All we have to do is to gather money and return them. As about Uchi we will tell him, that the real culprit has confessed and gave the money back."

"And when he will ask who the culprit was, and what we will answer him? Besides, how do you what sum of money was stolen? Who knows may be we won't be able to find this some of money."

Noda with his lousy arguments has definitely driven me to wall.

"A million! He stole a million! Can you imagine yourself, that the teacher brought a million yen at school, and then everybody found out and robbed him?" I screamed into the cellphone.

Then I turned it off and dropped it on the bed.

"Hey what was that? Now, he will think that I get angry at him."  
>"And what? You're getting angry at him without reason once in every today. He should have got used."<p>

"What's wrong with you? Why tearing your hair out? It's the last year of high school, everybody want to finish it peacefully. Yuki, you should realize that it will be one man path after a year. No one is interested in getting some Uchi from trouble?"

"Perhaps, I should have told you the same 3 years ago when we finished junior high school."

Monica got paled when I reminded her about it

"You promised never to bring this topic up!"

"And I thought, you promised yourself to forget it, otherwise why would you have to show such a shitty attitude toward the people, in whose shoes you once were."

"You know, she frowned, I wasn't guilty then."

"So is Uchi. But in comparison to you, he has no one to be near him now."

"Hey, Kuroda stop this bullshit." This time Monica was angry." Why you act as you are the only one who cares?"  
>"Didn't you hear it? Your sweet boyfriend showed it clearly that he doesn't want to mess in it."<p>

Monica didn't answer immediately.

"That your main flaw. You think as you are the only superman who does something, while other is just a bunch of quitters, unable to do anything without your Majesty's advices and recommendations." 

Merry Christmas to everyone! Sorry I didn't write for ages. It was a hard semester for me, no time for writing. But I will try to write it till the end as soon as possible.)))


	47. Monica counter attack

"Oh, really? But no one moves a finger to do something?"

"Oh who the hell did inform you, whatever they do or do not do? And besides Uchi is their friend, why don't you let them solve the matter by themselves. And by the way, why you want so bad to help him?" I couldn't stop Monica's declamation, and indulge myself with saying my point of view. "Oh, Yuki you think, all you do is an act of kindness? But dear, kindness is considered to be kindness, only when somebody is asking you for something, in other cases is just complaisance, that nobody notices and you are left overboard, because people use you as a stepping stone, without letting you in their matters."

"Monica…" I began.

"Ok, let's go… they are waiting for us not far away from your home."

"Who, they?"

As it turned out to be, while Monica lectured me about what I should and what should not do, she has texted Noda about needing to meet, urgently.

Without properly telling my parents where we are going in the night, Monica and me were already crossing the street, where we had to meet with Noda. As it was expected Noda wasn't alone. Kurosaki, Sawada and other were also there.

"Oh, sweetie, Monica began to nag, Yuki has made me crazy. Explain "her" that everything is under control."

"HER?" Noda repeated.

A break hanged over and everybody turned toward Monica.

Gosh, I thought to myself. She is going to fail me.

"Her? I said her? Monica began to giggle like mad. See I am already talking rubbish."

Well, luckily everybody swallowed it, not because they didn't have time or interest to dig further. It was probably due to the fact that they already knew about Monica's habit to speak ravings.

"By the way why aren't you in? Didn't we agree to meet inside? It's called outside."

"We don't have extra money, to spend them in café. "Explained Kuma. "Beside we may need this money to help Uchi."

"Hey, are you some kind of paupers?"

"Monica, please…" I tried to prevent another stream of ravings coming from her mouth.

"Kuroda is right." Shin voiced." Technically it's all about the money. All we have to do is to return the sum, and it doesn't matter how it we do it. At least they won't have any reasons to consider Uchi a robber."

"As like Sawatari will let him go so easily."

"Sawatari might be wrecked, but he knows the rules."

"Hey, Yuki…" I didn't notice that Noda approached me, I am very moved by the fact that you care for Uchi as much as we do, though you know him for so little time and he didn't treat you so well."

"By the way that's strange, said Minami, you're either stupid or just…you know, Minami hesitated to say…haven't you notice it."

"What? What?" I looked at him. What are you trying to say, Minami?" Anyway I'm not doing it for Uchi's sake or someone else, but I am sure that if I let this unjust slip before my eyes, I will get used to succumb with it in future. And me, I don't want it."

"Sticking to your idealistic values…" concluded Monica with a sigh.

"Are there still these kind of people?" uttered Sawada as for himself." Ok let go. Even if we don't have money, we should stay somewhere?"

"So, where are we going?" asked Kuma.

"Let go to my place." sighed Sawada.

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. First time Sawada would call someone to his place. Well count out the case with Natsumi.

After those said Sawada and Kurosaki walked ahead, while the rest dragged somewhere behind. Oddly enough but Kurosaki was distant. I followed the two. At this distance I could still hear what they were talking about.

"By the way, asked Kurosaki, how about the "place", did you check it?"

"I did, he wasn't there."

I realized that they were talking about Uchi and the old building we went to with Sawada.

"Did you go there alone?"

"Sure."

Why have he lied, I thought to myself.

"A moment, please, I need to buy something."

"Sawada, I decided to use this moment to ask him, why didn't he tell the truth, why did you hide the fact that you weren't alone at that place."

He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Only three people know about this place, you're the fourth, coincidently. But I don't think it worth to be mentioned, since it's not that significant."

I didn't answer anything. When I lifted my eyes, he was still looking at me.

"Well, if you want you can tell Kurosaki, but still it isn't significant, don't you think."

"I don't care, I fended off, I asked you out of curiosity."

"What's up, what are you talking about?" asked Kurosaki.

Nobody answered anything.

It seems that when entered Sawada's house; everybody forgot why they came.

"Hey, sugoi Shin-kun!" said Kuma." Hey Yuki-chan it's not your first time isn't it?"

"What?" I asked.

Why did he have to remember everything about that hapless day.

''Ah yes, I was there once…"

Everybody kept their eyes on me. No one, not even Kuma, Noda, Minami, Kurosaki have been here.

"All right, make yourself comfortable, said Sawada emotionless. We have to finally decide what to do about Uchi."

"Right." I said, and immediately sat near Sawada, to avoid further questions.

"I should have started to woo Sawada's sister; I would be a more frequent guest in his house."

"Don't you dare!" said Sawada. "If you'd try to do anything to my sister, you will be a more frequent guest in my father's office." Laughed Sawada.

"Really, how did Kuroda avoid such fate?" Minami asked.

Again, why are they keeping on discussing this subject? On the other hand Sawada is absolutely calm about it, though he too has his own skeleton in the closet regarding that day,

"Well, Kurosaki meddled in, I think Natsumi just understood that Kuroda is not her type, that why she broke up with him immediately."

With this one reply all the questions stopped.

"Ok, let make a plan, said Noda. We should find a way to help Uchi."

"Hey Sawada, do you have something to drink in here?" it was Kuma again.

"Yeah, there is coffee in the cupboard." answered Sawada." Hey Kuma, make coffee for everyone, ok?"

"So, if we stick to Yuki's idea, what some of money should we collect?"

"Call Uchi and ask him?" said Kurosaki sarcastically.

"Seriously, said Minami roughly, what the approximate amount could be?"

"It was Sawatari's bag. What was in there? A vice-principal wage?" continued Noda with his presumption.

" I doubt. It could be some other teacher's bag." Sawada said.

"How much money could there be?" asked Noda.

"Regardless of the sum, I doubt we can collect the sum."

"Impossible…" nagged Minami.

"Yuki, Monica voiced suddenly, why don't you ask your father about it?"

"Never!" I snapped.

"Why?"

"I don't want to implicate my old man in all that."

"But why? He has already given you the idea, why not asking him for help us till the end."

"This is the reason! He has already given us an impulse, I don't see grounds to bother him! I will decide it by myself!"

"Hey, what's wrong dudes?" Kuma asked coming with the cups out of the kitchen.

"Hey, really c'mon, Noda tell him, Monica carried on, why don't you use any opportunity to help Uchi? Don't forget you were the one doing the fuzz."

Monica made a pause.

"I just don't get it? What for putting your pride?"

"Actually, I agree with Monica!" stated Noda.(Oh who would doubt that you agree!) Same for you Shin…"

"What?" Shin protested.

"Your father, started Noda carefully, is working in the Ministry, and by the way his job is connected with education. I think he wouldn't like the idea that in our school, students are being kicked out the school for without proof."

Sawada listened to Noda but said:

"You know it is impossible, as like you don't know my father."

Monica rolled her eyes, while others waited for their moment when they would be able to say something.

" After this last "episode" I've decided that I don't have anything in common. So I would earnestly ask you to forget about this idea."

"Same here!" I hurried to inform.

Monica hissed:

"What's wrong with you? It's not about YOUR relations with your fathers, is about helping a person you call " a friend"." You, he turned toward the guys who were keeping silence. Tell something! Am I not right? Even if he is your leader, he too can make mistakes."

The next moments, Sawada and I were resisting the blow.

"I told you it's impossible!"

"Why not, Shin! I understand you're not going well with your family, but how long are you going to run like this, one day you will have to face him."

"Yes for example when you will want to get married?"

"What?" Sawada asked perplexed.

Well, agree it was so off-topic.

"Kurosaki, the hell are you keeping your mouth shut." I asked irritated.

"I'm just thinking…"

I look at him interrogatively.

"I am thinking about the fact that during one year I stayed off the school, I learned more things about life than those spending in school."

"So what, are you implying that the kids should drop the school, and go on "studying life"?

"You cut to deep."

"Of course, where from can we know life? In the walls of the school it is impossible to learn the "real life." said Sawada ironically.

"Yes, and because of this lack of knowledge Uchi will do the biggest mistake, same as I did in the past."

"Hey, I am tired of us sitting here and not undertaking any action? Are you going to call your daddy? Monica pointed at Sawada. And you when will you stop to play the war with uncle? She pointed at me. "Can't you see you're tilting at windmills?"

"Monica, please calm down, Noda tried to bring Monica to reason."

"Stick your pride you know where?" But Monica didn't intend to calm down. What's wrong is asking people to help you? Isn't it obvious that one can't do anything worthwhile without help? And what wrong asking for help your parents?"

There was something right in the words that Monica said. All the childish concepts together with the youthful maximalism spurred to the edges, that won't go in daily life. How come I didn't see it and Monica did. The first toward becoming mature enough, becoming independent is to change the ways of tackling the problems. I was seeing the situation just one-sidedly, while Monica has openly pointed that in order to achieve what you want you should consider all the possible methods. I always knew Monica as a caprice and even immature, but this time I was the immature one.

At least, now I understood why beside the many arguments we had, we are still friends.


	48. Chapter 48

Though inside, I accepted that Monica is right, I still couldn't give in.

"Still, I would consider other ways to help Uchi?"

"What kind of other ways?" began Monica again. "How do you plan to be successful in future, if you do not consider all the ways that can lead you to your goal? How in this case you dared to say that you care, huh, Yuki?"

"I agree…said Sawada suddenly after keeping silent for so long, I will try to talk to my father. Thank you Monica, you're completely right."

In this moment I was tumbled by a dual feeling. First, Sawada never approved of me or any of my ideas and here he is so grateful to Monica. I too wanted to be of help, to contribute to this (my) class, but in reality I didn't propose anything worthy.

"Kuroda, Sawada addressed to me, I would want you to ask your father too about lending us 50.000 yen and we will give them back, as soon as vacation come and we will be able to return the money. Everybody agrees?" He asked the rest.

Minami, Noda nodded their heads, while Kuma said cheerfully:

"You can work at my father's ramen shop."

"You bastard, said Minami, doing all possible so your family business get prosper."

This stirred laughter among others.

"Ok, I think it's too late we still have to reach home?" said Monica.

Strangely, usually she would stay till the last moment.

"Why leave so early?" asked Noda.

"Early, girls being all alone on the street od Tokyo it is rather…"

"Girls?" repeated Minami.

"Yuki is with you…" said Noda confused.

"Girls, Monica gave a fake chuckle; I meant in general "girls"…it is dangerous for "girls" to walk alone at night."

I was ready to kill her. It slipped from her tongue again. She is trying to ruin me.

"And by the way, Monica began to attack again, why should Yuki walk me home? You may be you want me to start dating him, since it's so difficult for you to simply walk me home?"

Noda and Monica began with their skimmers again.

"I think we all should prepare ourselves to go home. Tomorrow is a difficult day for everyone." Said Kurosaki.

"Noooo, I want to sleep on one futon together with Shin-chan." acted Minami.

"OUT, you hentai!" laughed Sawada.

When it was time to go everybody got livelier. They started joking, as nothing happened a moment before. Of course, everybody was happy, that they found a way to help Uchi. As for me I wasn't that honest with my own feelings. I was the one making so much fuzz, and I was the one who didn't manage give any good ideas.

"Hey Yuki, Monica disturbed my stream of consciousness, are you going?"

"Ah, no! Go by yourselves, let meet near the house."

"Ok." Monica said shortly.

When I got out of Sawada's house, I didn't walk alone as I supposed, because Kurosaki quickly caught up.

"Hey, you look tired?" He said in his usual "friendly" tone.

"Yeah and you looked liked you've put water in your mouth, a moment ago."

"It's because there were so many people, eager to manifest themselves." He said ironically.

I made a pause, as I wanted to prepare myself to answer him back, but I decided to restrain myself in the last moment.

"Your friend, Monica is an interesting lady "

"Why shouldn't she be?" I asked firmly.

"Well, but she is the reason for you feeling so down casted."

I stopped abruptly. He was again trying to penetrate my soul. Then good, this time I was going to be sincere, to be boldly honest and bluntly straightforward, because Kurosaki deserved it, isn't it?

"Well yes, kind of, because I was the one making such a big deal of all this and I was the one who didn't do a single thing right. Gives reasons for being down casted, don't you think so?

"Well, for me you got more disappointed when Sawada thanked her with such flame."

"You're implying that I like Sawada?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, no I'm not so lacked of imagination. I would be too banal. But Shin is quite a strong personality; it is obvious for you or us, to want him to approve of us."

What an interesting theory, I thought to myself.

"But, in this case, it shows that I discredited my best friend, I didn't admit that she would be able to generate those ideas. Doesn't it make me a bad friend?"

"No, just a little bit "slow-minded", Kurosaki strolled a little. Monica CAN accept the help of other people and she stops feeling guilty, after she has already said "I am sorry." And for you, it's not that easy. You're tied. You want to be free, but in fact you're more tied than anybody else. People who are truly free, do not fight for it, they rather take it by the neck and exploit it." He made a pause." Same happens with love…"

I was looking in nowhere, when I suddenly feel, that Kurosaki is leaning to my left cheek.

"It is very impressive how you are trying to get out the spider-web, you created by your own-self." His face got closer to mine.

Kurosaki's attitude made me tired. I didn't intend to play his games, so in the last moment I would just brush my face away. But, when in the last moment I wanted to do it, he grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me. This was the second kiss I received from Kurosaki.

"Why did you do it?" I asked without interest.

"I just felt like…" He answered playfully.

"How does fit the situation we've discussed before?"

"You're not just slow-minded, but also reckless. You think that if you have a problem, the whole around will stop and leave you until you solve them all."

"Teaching me life, huh?" I asked coldly.

"No, I just wanted you not to feel so down casted."

"Yes, I won't sleep the whole night because I will be thinking about what has happened." I tried to maintain the coldness in my voice.

"Everything is possible. As far as I know you didn't give your heart to anyone, so there is still chance for me." He said self-confidently.

We met with Monica near my house.

"Why are you so devastated?" asked Monica." Still behaving stubbornly and you don't want to ask your father for money."

"No, I…just got kissed by Kurosaki, again." I said emotionless.

"Kya…really? No way. Lucky you! Our relationship with Noda got stuck." Monica began to dangle. No surprise, it was her favorite topic.

"How your relations could get stuck, when it's been only two weeks since you're together."

"It's hard to believe, but these Japanese guys tend to go steady quicker than I thought." She began to complain. " I sometimes miss the American feeling od instability and flaming passion."

"Hey, Monica, I asked when I realized what she was pointing at, you don't want to say that you're breaking up with Noda?"

Of course she is pointing at it. She always tries to find excuses when she wants to do something like this.

"Yuki, don't ask me anything, I don't know yet."

"Ok…I still have to do some other stuff." I said heading to living-room.

"Hey dad! "

"Hello, why so late?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I will tell you the reason I come so late. About this thing, you told when we were dining…"

"What thing?"

"Let me finish!" I snapped. About gathering money to help the guy."

"Wha-what guy, what money?" Dad was confused.

"You're driving me crazy? Have you already forget about the story Monica told you during dinner?

"It's all because you can not tell things properly."

I rolled my eyes.

"A guy from my class was blamed for stealing a bag with money, while in reality he didn't. But our vice-principle doesn't believe it, that why he wants to kick it out of school. We need at least 50000 yen to help him."

"At least? One doesn't speak about money using "at least".

"But, I continued we didn't have this sum of money, that why I ask you to lend me this sum of money."

"50000 yen is not a joke. By the way does the principle know about this injustice?"

"No, I said, will you lend us this money?"

"Hey! How could that happened, such injustice is happening in your school and the most important person in this institution doesn't know?"

Of course, I should have presumed this, that once I involve him in all this, he will cut deeper.

"Dad…dad…"

"What? We should announce the principle there? Couldn't you understand it by yourselves that you should announce the principle, and not listening to those with the prefix "vice", even a toddler knows it."

Here we go again. Now I got scolded by my dad. Suddenly I saw my dad taking out his cell-phone.

"Why did you take out the cell-phone?"

"I am calling the principle."

"Ouch, what for? I asked if you can give me the money. I didn't ask you to butt in my business." I said.

But he ignored me.

"Oh, yeah hello! This is me Yukinojo. I've just heard from my boy that your vice-president is stirring some fuzz, yeah scaring kids around about kicking them out from school? Yeah, yeah… You already know?"

How come? The principle already knows? Could it be… Of course Yankumi. Saying the last words, dad finished the conversation.

"Thanks, that you showed me once again that I can't do anything without your help." I said irritated.

"Not only you're not able to do anything by yourself, you can't even step over your pride and ask for help."

"Huh, I asked you for money, but you didn't answer my request. You begin calling principle and do stuff that I didn't even ask you to do." I hissed.

"See, it shows again that you act impulsively. Before starting to think how to solve a problem, you should clarify this problem. In your case, you should have gone to the principle and told him that you do not agree with vice-president's decision. Your friend didn't do it and know, see how many problems it causes?"

"It's not like that!" I said loudly.

"Please don't start with your favorite song about how adults don't understand anything, when you didn't even try to discuss the topic with the principle."

I think the best way in this situation would be turn and go away. The generous idea about doing anything for the sake of the precious friend, has transformed in that, that I listen to moral from this stupid ji-san, who isn't good for anything, except teaching teenagers "useful" things.

Hey people, I know it would be too bluntly for me to hope that anyone is still reading it, but anyway, I just wanted to say, that I quite got stuck at this "Uchi bail out" part, and I'm no yet sure how to work up this part…


	49. Plan fails

The truth is that our plans (mine and Sawada's too) were ineffective. We didn't act independently; we still expected help from out parents. Honestly, why anybody didn't came with the idea to ask the principle. He was still clueless about what happens in his own school.

The next day, together with Sawada, Noda and Minami we headed toward school. Kurosaki and Kuma said they would go alone and may be would be able to bump into Uchi while on the road to school, since they lived in the same neighborhood. Though, it was quite chilly outside and the situation we were in wasn't the pleasant, I couldn't help but notice that it was pleasant actually to walk like this with my mates, with my dear mates. It has always amazed me, how could my heart flutter with emotions in such inappropriate situations. But if think better, I was together with these guys for almost a term. I wasn't exposed yet, and it seems that nobody intends to "smell something fish" happening. I almost forgot that I am not a guy and I should not be here, around these guys from Shirokin Gakuin. These were the thoughts that randomly hit my mind, before I realized that we've almost approached to school building and I still didn't ask what I intended.

"By the way, I began (somehow I was still uncomfortable speaking easily when Sawada is around) why didn't we tell the principle about what happened with Uchi?" I was carefully while stating my question.

"No sense in telling him."

"How is there no reason telling the person who's in charge for the whole school?" I asked with a tone, which was obviously pointing at the stupidity of his idea.

He stopped.

"Even if principal knows about everything, he won't undertake any measures. It's not the first time. It was quite foolish of you to think that we didn't consider this option."

As always, the smart-ass Sawada, I thought to myself.

I seems like he noticed how I smirk and continued.

"The truth is, though I respect Mr Principal, I didn't see reasons in informing him, especially when we are short of time."

Now, why is he giving me explanation? I thought to myself.

"Personally, Began Minami not being able to bear the fact that he didn't contribute to this conversation, I don't care about the principle and Sawatari wanting to take his place, I just want to bail out Uchi out of it all."

So Sawatari wants to take over Principal's place. I started musing. Noticing this Minami began jokingly.

"Don't say, Kuroda, that you didn't notice it either. What's the name of the planet you're coming from?" He laughed mockingly.

What's it with this all. I do understand Sawada mocking like this, but why Minami of all the people. However, I didn't say anything, I just sighed. This sigh had to change the route of our conversation.  
>"Sawada, I addressed him, he nodded, have you spoken to your father?"<p>

He paused, and then said:

"I hope, may be we won't have to use this method." He said.

Here it is! The over-smart-ass and reasonable Sawada Shin, he will only say things that he considers are needed to be said.

I retain myself from asking any questions.

Wen we entered the main hall of the school, Kuma and Kurosaki were already there.

"Eh, where is Noda?" was the first thing, Sawada asked, being rather perplexed by Noda's absence.

"Shouldn't it be us to ask the same thing?" concluded Kurosaki.

"What happened? Why is this idiot late?" Minami got angry at the missing Noda.

"I'm afraid he may not be late." said Sawada wistfully." Who knows what does our pacifist has in his mind?

"What do you mean?" asked Kuma. "By the way, what about yesterday…did you speak to your father."

"I hope we won't have to resort to this plan." answered Sawada with a reserved tone.

It seemed that Sawada didn't want to answer at any questions regarding the conversation between his dad and him. It was already more than enough that everyone knew that their relationship is rather strained.

"What about you, Kuroda?" Kuma shifted his attention on me.

I too wanted to brush it away coolly as Sawada did, but I wasn't that much of the authority to do it.

"…Yes." After a pause I answered.

"What "yes"?" Kuma repeated, as he wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Stop the inquisition, Kuma!" said Sawada rather abrasive

Everybody and Kuma, especially was rather appalled by Sawada's incontinence. However, I was rather thankful to him. In fact I always hate it, when I was doing something for the sake of the whole team, and in the end I was interrogated as I owe them something. It would be wrong to assume that Sawada's reaction stemmed from this, but it probably was a manifest of solidarity, as he knew from his own experience through which humiliation I should go asking my dad to help us. He was tactful toward other people, and I couldn't dislike this trait in him, although in majority of cases his arrogance and inaccessibility annoyed as hell knows how much.

"Has Uchiyama come?" asked Sawada.

" Not sure about..." Kuma didn't finish as Sawada gave him a stern look.

"Bad!" he said

Now it was time to disagree with Sawada's behavior. How curios, two minutes ago I was praising his good traits, and now I was thinking that he is going too far. He acts like he was forced to do what he didn't want to. It is indeed true, but to get angry at Kuma and the rest wasn't reasonable. I wanted to remind him about this, but Kurosaki outstripped me.

"Shin, you got too far!"

They looked each other in the eyes. Sawada didn't say a word. Sawada tried to hold on his calm. Kurosaki and he really shared some special relationship. It seems like Kurosaki was the only one who could argue back, and he truly could bring some of Sawada's emotions back, and reverse the direction of his thoughts. On the other hand, Sawada, he stirred more mystery now, especially with his emotional outbursts, which occurred too often this last period. Emotions that he tried to halt, were leaking from underneath. You can't say they were spilling, because he was trying so hard to curb them. This fact made this person, his personality so… unbearable to stay around. If I have the slightest idea what kind of person he is, I would know how to approach him. He looked like coldly balanced, being in fact a very instable character, subject to mood-swings. Then, why, why trying so hard to keep his calm attitude, when it was obviously clear that this trait does not appeal to him. One day, I should gain the courage to ask him. From the psychoanalysis of Sawada Shin, I was brought back by a guy, who was explaining to the all the present, that Uchi has actually come and was take into teacher's room. Uchi, to save Uchi was still the main goal.

Sawada and the rest were about to rush forward, but the sudden appearance of principal with Yankumi, Noda and Monica behind made them stop.

"Damn Yankumi!" was probably what everybody thought. "Damn Noda twice!" was that everybody certainly thought. But in vain! Now it was better to think how to face principal, because never before (as I suppose) was he in such rage.

"Why nobody told me from the beginning? Nobody is considering my authority? Who is the principle here?" The usually calm and benevolent man was now studying us with scowled expression on the face.

He looked us directly in the eyes. Then shifted his gaze to Sawada and kept it for a long time. Nobody found what to answer. It is those cases, when you don't know how to deal with usually very calm and meek individual, who was now boiling and fuming from anger.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, the principal said with a stern voice, all 3D class is punished for "distrust" and disrespect toward the authority of the school."

"But…" Yankumi wanted to oppose.

"Out of the question!" He shouted, that make everybody straighten up. "Yamaguchi –sensei, he addressed her, I will talk to you on the subject too. Don't think yourself out of the blame. As a teacher you blundered. It's incompetence from your side."

Seeing how unfairly severe was the principal to Yankumi, Kuma tried to defend her, but the principal quickly caught his glance, making Kuma shiver.

"I don't remember giving you the word."

Before he turned to go to the teacher room, he threw a glance at me too. A glimpse of guilt peered through me. This man kept my secret and supported me and I treat him with "distrust" as he said. But I did it out of the sense of solidarity. But it amused me a little, how he was punishing us for distrust.

"Noda, you asshole, you screwed everything!" Minami verbally attacked Noda.

"Minami, it is not Noda's fault. When Noda called me I was on my way to tell the principal everything."

"With you Yankumi we will have a conversation too." Minami said. "But you Noda how could you…"

"Hey, aren't you too insolent. We should accept that we all screwed up, not telling the principle the truth, he should have known in the first place. And I am as involved as you are. Noda was just trying to repair the situation."

Minami hissed.

"I do understand your feelings, said Yankumi compassionately, but really guys, this is something that the principal should know, as he is the one to take the final decision."

"Of course, he will take decision, same as it was with Kurosaki." exploded Kuma. "We considered that it's not necessary to say the principal, because we don't believe that he would able to do something. He will just resign."

"He may not, as it doesn't concern Uchi. He risks losing his function too." said Minami sarcastically.

"Shut up, commanded Yankumi, the principal in not such person."

She looked us in the eyes. I caught her glance, when she was looking at me, seeking affirmation for her words, but I looked down.

"I don't care how he is; I just want him to bail out Uchi." Minami muttered.

In the next half of hour we were roaming around the hall and outside in school yard. The first lesson was math, so there was no problem, since Yankumi knew no one would be able to study until we're not convinced that Uchi is proved innocent.

I was sitting in the backyard of the school. I wanted to talk to Monica and to ask her on the subject concerning how did she and Noda appeared together with Yankumi and the principal. But she disappeared somewhere with Noda.

"What's you're doing?" I heard a familiar voice.

I lifted my eyes. It was Kurosaki. With a friendly smile he sat beside me.

"So this is how it happened. And you didn't have to resort to the money your dad gave you."

"Why are you so sure that he gave them to me?" I challenged him.

"He did, else you won't appear in front of us, until you didn't accomplish what you promised."

I smiled. He smiled back.

"So why were you so thoughtful two minutes ago?"

"I…I just…"

"What? Everything is going to be all right with Uchi?" He reassured me.

"How would you know this?" I asked, though it wasn't what I intended to ask.

"He isn't guilty, right? Isn't it what you were saying?"

"Yes, but…actually…this is…." I didn't know how to bring the subject that scorned me It was al always concerning Sawada."…about Sawada." I decided to be sincere.

"What about Shin?" Kurosaki asked in the simplest way.

"I don't understand this man." I complained. "I tried to find the approach to each of you, but with him it's just… why the hell can't he choose one course of behavior, why does he deviate?"

I know I promised that I will ask Sawada by myself, but who knows when such occasion pops. As I was telling this to Kurosaki, I noticed a tiny mysterious smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling, I lowered my voice, don't say you think that I like the guy, because I don't. But I find extremely uncomfortable, because I can't always fit the dimension of his versatile personality." I explained myself, though it's not like I should. I honestly find the situation with Sawada distressful.

"I didn't say that you like him. And I either don't believe it, because it isn't favorable for me to think like this."

I pretend his words to pass by my ears. Noticing that I'm not going to react he continued.

"Shin is the way he is. He doesn't wear a mask or tries to hide anything, as you probably think he does or better say you would like to think this way. He may get angry, and then come down, he may hesitate, but he is just trying to find the right strategy to tackle the situations. In rest, he is what he is."

"Do you have a smoke?" We heard a voice from behind.

We turned our heads to see Sawada walking together with Minami. Minami was handling Sawada something. When they appeared in front of us, Sawada was smoking.

"Hey, didn't you quit?" asked Kurosaki surprised.

"I did. It is the first since then."

"Is everything so bad?"

"Quite shitty… I called my father, told him retreat, there is no need to come."

"And he?"

"We will see… Sawada looked at his watch… very soon I suppose."

Not long after Sawada said it, a guy from our class appeared and said that his father is heading to school. His car is in front of the gates.


	50. Reclaimed Honor

"Told you, didn't I?" said Sawada after the messenger has left.

Sawada finished his cigarette in silence and then went away together with Minami to meet his father. I was looking at Sawada, until he disappeared from my sight. All this time I was looking at this vanishing back, I tried to answer God knows what questions.

"It happens sometimes, Kurosaki started explaining, people who are the pain in your ass push you to do some stupid stuff, but it does not mean he is weak.(At the end he referred to Sawada's case)

I frowned at the remark and turned my head toward him. Was he reading my mind? I looked at him interrogatively.

"You have to stop making the wrong conclusions regarding people." He poked into my forehead.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked mockingly.

"That means that I guessed it right?"he said in a sheer delight." But anyway, he continued in a neutral voice, you're thinking as a typical person that tends to jump into conclusions.

"And you're giving me a lesson here?" I continued in the same sarcastic voice.

"No one is giving you lessons here!" He snapped in irritation, that I even shivered at this attitude that was new for me.

"Oh really, you made me look like a prejudiced big-head." I was throwing hysterical tantrums, the one in Monica's style, but I could not loose senses in front of Kurosaki.

"One does not stop to love another person, because this special someone has some defects, so be at peace."

I would want to continue with the skimmer, but seeing Kurosaki heading toward school changed my mind. This little talk with Kurosaki has distracted me from thinking about the whole situation that was happening in school. It was tedious. Thinking about Sawada and how his father is going to scold him for nothing, even I felt humiliated. I did not want to be the witness to such situation again.

I caught up with Kurosaki and now I was keeping step with him.

"As I see you're interested in Sawada?"

"What?" I asked as he was telling me the most implausible thing in the world.

"Stop imagining things, pervert…Kurosaki said ironically. "I meant his personality. I like it too. Isn't is the reason why I once called him a friend?" The last one he said mostly for his own self.

What I saw when we walked in the hall of the school wasn't exactly what I imagined. The hall was empty. There was no soul. We walked further and saw Minami and Kuma near principal's office door. They were trying to eavesdrop the conversation from behind the door.

"What the hell, where are everybody?" asked Kurosaki.

"Our would-be heroes were forced to go to classes. The biologist threaten them that he would not let them graduate."

"Why to be afraid? Half of them won't be able to graduate anyway." Stated Kurosaki.

"Don't say this. Some of them are waiting for graduation for already two years." Kuma said.

" Leader is kept in this "fort", Noda has eloped with a black-haired beauty and I hate him for that even more." Minami nagged.

"What about the "victim"? asked Kuroaki.

"Uchi is in class together with the rest." Said Minami. The case was closed. Uchi is staying in school. It seems like, Uchi leaned closer to the door, it seems like they are talking about totally different shit."

From behind the door we could hear a stern voice, that was berating someone. We could guess without mistakes whom this voice belonged to.

"I've always known that this school is far from being an exemplary one. This is the second time when I have to pay visit to this school. I would really want to know what kept you, the principle so busy, that you do not see what happens under your nose? The number of delinquents has grown bigger than before. What do I as a representative of society should wait in future?" Sawada's father was talking to the principle like he was some od his subordinates.

"I am sorry and you are certainly right. We did commit a big mistake. But, may it not sound rude to you, but as far as I know, you are working in the Ministry of Education. Therefore your authority is bigger than mine, what have you done in order to diminish the number of delinquents in schools?"

On this side (where we were staying)Minami widened his eyes in disbelief and amazement at hearing these words.

"Our baldy has beat the shit out the Member of the Ministry of Education. Hurray to the Principal!" Minami shouted in excitement.

At this moment the door opened and Sawada's father walked out of the room.

"See, he turned toward the Principal, lack of manners, they were trying to eavesdrop? So gentleman, Sawada addressed to Minami, since he was the one caught red-handed. Have you "received" all the information you needed.

Minami was in stupor and in order to cover it up answered in a cheeky manner.

"Well the "connection" leaves much to be desired but…" He looked Sawada's father is the eyes and realized the absurdity of his behavior." I am sorry, he said at last."

Mr. Sawada refrained himself from saying anything, and turned his head forward. For a moment I met his gaze. He stopped in front of me.

"Last time it was also you? It seems like you can not stand aside a conflict? How were you able to gather all these kids in one school? From penitentiaries ?" This remark was addressed to the principal.

Everybody were keeping their eyes glued to the ground. But I could sense how anger boiled inside them.

" Some of them come straight from Minister's houses." retorted Sawada.

His father abruptly turned, facing his son. Without much hesitation, he slapped him.


	51. Chapter 51

Everybody, who where presented there got perplexed and where unable to move. We just look at one another searching for the answer in each other's eyes. But nor an answer, nor a hint was shown. To answer back to Sawatari or some other teacher is one thing, and to the representative of Ministry of Education (or any other Ministry), who is in addition father of one of your mates; it is another kettle of fish. Cowardice has played its role in our behavior. So we stayed like this. We looked down. It seems like Sawada's father too, was waiting for a reaction from our side, so he looked at us but is the end he turned the gaze and went away from school.

Nor after the leaving of his father nor later has Sawada said anything, he just recalled us, that if we don't go back to our classes, neither of us will be able to receive a school diploma. We did not add anything to it so we just followed him to our class.

When we walked in, no one of course were doing classes, instead of it everybody, including Yankumi were sitting in a circle(a narrow one) discussing the situation of Uchiyama and Sawada's fate. Yankumi has noticed the red mark on Sawada's cheek right away, jumped up from her chair and exclaimed.

"Is it your father? Where is he? I think last time I did not explained him everything distinctly!" She was ready to get out from the "circle" when Sawada cut her off.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, he said in a stern voice, I think you're being tactless." These words had an effect and hypnotic ones. Yankumi sat down back and calmed down.

However, we could not avoid her questions about what happened in director's office. When we noticed that Uchi is not among the students, we asked her about this.

"Uchi has gone home; he told me he needs to think. Please don't bear a grudge on him. He told me, he needs to think. He does not know how he should behave in this situation."

"What a non-sense? Kuma exclaimed. The charges were withdrawn."  
>"Yes, but the real culprit wasn't found yet. I think Uchi won't be able to calm down till then."<p>

Being immersed in this conversation we didn't noticed that somebody has entered the room.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice.

"Discussing." answered Yankumi.

" So what important are you discussing instead of doing classes?"

Some student has noticed the presence of Sawatari in the room, and with a nudge tried to announce Yankumi about this fact.

"All work and no play make Jack a dull boy."

"Yamaguchi-sensei, do you understand who are you talking to?" Sawatari decided to remind Yankumi about her place.  
>"Sawatari, bagger off!"Yankumi stood up and faced him. "Because of you my students are mentally tormented and stressed."<p>

"Oh, oh, Broody-hen. " Clowned Sawatari. "All right, he finally said in agreement. We have all done a mistake."

"No, it is your mistake Sawatari-san!" corrected Yankumi. "You accuse people without having proofs."

"Ho-ho! Want to remind you that, the culprit wasn't found. So there are still suspicions regarding him. Well, I didn't come to talk about it. I just wanted to tell you that you're part-taking in school festival, where the main prize is trip to Hot Spring is doubtful." Sawatari has accentuated the last part on purpose.

"For a person, who has failed so much, your ironies are pathetic and groundless." Yankumi cut off.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, began Sawatari, I would like to remind you that no matter what you don't have the right to undermine my authority in front of the students." hissed Sawatari in indignation.

"You're the one who undermined your own authority by making groundless accusations."

Sawatari wanted to protest, but Yankumi did not let him open his mouth. This moment vice-president looked like someone who entered the lion's cage and does not have possibility to escape.

"By the way, I am sure principal is trying to fix the situation and I can not understand why the main "instigator" is disturbing the classes instead of explaining the incident to Mr. Principal?"

Sawatari did not say anything, and simply walked away.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Minami amazed.

"Finally, finally I see him with the tail between his legs! I got myself for everything he had told about me and my class."

"But wasn't it too much. Weren't you the one who warned us not to be audacious as we graduate this year?"Minami continued.

"Yes, but this time is different. Sawatari knows that he made a floater, a huge floater. A double floater! Such a big floater, that your impudence is nothing next to it." laughed Yankumi victoriously.

And we supported her. A chance to biff Sawatari on the nose is rare.

"But what about our performance?" asked Kuma.

"Forget about it." said Minami.

"You are right, Sawatari might be a big-headed, but he was right. Our performance can be really in danger, considering the fact that Principal is upset. I am sure my father won't stop so easy."

"May be we could talk to him?" suggested Kuma.

"Talk to him? Who will dare to talk to him…I have never seen baldy so angry. Who knows what his reaction will be. I would not risk." said Minami.

"Look, today morning you didn't even set him at naught and now you tremble at the thought to talk to him." said Kurosaki with sarcasm.

"So what do you propose smart-ass?" asked someone irritated by Kurosaki's attitude.

"First of all I do not see here a problem at all. It's you being brainwashed by Sawatari again. What happens today has nothing to do with the festival. We were trying to defend a friend, who was falsely-accused."  
>"You see, nothing was proven yet." Somebody remarked.<p>

"Right! Nothing was proven. To ban us from participating in the festival, won't be fair, because the culprit can be in any of the classes."

"But what if…what if principal does not accept it?" someone asked.

"We can point at principal's incompetence then." Kurosaki said coldly.

"This is cruel toward principal." I said.

"I don't give a damn for principal, neither for anyone in this school administration."


	52. What we can not change,we can discuss

"No need to be so aggressive, Kurosaki-kun." said Yankumi.

"Yeah, don't forget we have to graduate this is year…at last." reminded someone from class.

"What does it all have to do with the current situation?" asked Kurosaki slightly irritated.

I do admit that Kurosaki is one smart lad, but what is he exactly trying to do now? Is he turning on the Justice Defender Regime?

"Ho-ho, Kurosaki with such a love to claim your own rights, your way is to Advocacy."  
>"So are we going?" Kurosaki was impatient. He ignored all the comments that were said.<p>

"Where? Right now?" asked Minami.

"Better not to play for time."

The next ten minutes we were already in principal's office, telling him about our fears and arguments.

"So quickly?" said the principal with the irony that wasn't common to him. "Less than an hour ago you were trying to bail out your friend, and now you're asking me to ensure your part-taking in the festival. "

"You understand, we are all busy people here." Minami tried to lighten up the mood.

"Better was, if you put the same effort in your studying as you put it is your performance." said the principal the words, that weren't common to him.

His tone was the one of a person who does not usually verbally admit some thing, but considers you being this particular thing. It is like being a guest. The owner will never admit that you are an irksome guest, and you might not be and he might to not think about you this way. Still somewhere deep in his heart, he will ask himself when you are going to bagger off home.

"You're changing so quickly the nature of your actions…" said the principal. "Well, what can I say, I can not forbid you to participate in the festival, you will show your performance, the harbor of your hard work, but you will not take part in the competition "Trip to Hot Springs."

"WHAT?" asked everybody in unison.

"But, but we were doing it for the sake of this trip."

"Yes, why would we need to participate in thus dumb festival, if it wasn't for the trip." said one of the guys.

"So this is what motivates you? I sincerely pity you, but you have done an horrible wrong thing and aside from this, have add some outside problems" While saying the last words, it seems to me that principal gave a quick peek to Sawada.

All these time Sawada was behaving like he wasn't there at all.

After the talk with the principal, we were all staying at the back yard of the school.

"I can not believe it!" Someone yelled.

"Hey, dudes let smoke. This or other way we're still punished." The other guy said, taking of a cigarette.

"Who needs this stupid performance now?" asked Minami.

"Hey! What did you call stupid? You rascal!" screamed the angry Kuma. "I've almost tore my butt, in order to input some artistic sprouts in you, you clumsy mediocrities!"

"Shirakawa is an idiot!" snapped Kurosaki.

"Well, well he had the reason. He's facing quite a trouble because of us." said the suddenly appeared Noda.

"Traitors pay dearly for their betrayals. Ran away with a girl, when we were in such a trouble! Stfu" Minami spitted in front of Noda.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" asked Noda astonished.

"Bet you spent some good time!"


	53. Chapter 53

Though we have managed to attain our goal and to help Uchi, I had a feeling that we had gained nothing at all. The principal got angry. We were punished and now, when we are not allowed to compete (just to present), nobody was enthusiastic about the performance anymore. It seems that today no matter of outcome, your mood would be down in any case. But at least we didn't spend the money that I took from father. The money that has cost my entire pride… Now that I didn't use them, it feels even more terrible. All the humiliation I went through was in vain. If so, why not using this money for personal purpose. I should do something, in order my humiliation to be justified.

I didn't notice how I reach the house. Even the road home, to day seemed way shorter. Usually it happens quite the opposite to me. I can walk only 15 minutes and it feels like I have walked hours. So where did I stop? I have to find a purpose how to spend the money so I won't feel so humiliated. When I came home, mother wasn't there, neither was Monica. With the last, it started to be habitually. Since she got adjusted to Tokyo, she can walk by herself. And in case she gets lost, she can always call her new-made boyfriend. Random thoughts were perturbing my mind, so I could not concentrate on something specific.

"So, how has it gone?" asked father.

"Everything is all right. We did not have to use your money." I said laconically, as I was not in the mood to go into details.

I entered in my room, still being bothered by thought that I will simply return the money, without defensing my humiliation.

"No way, I would never ever lower myself and take those money even if it is for the sake of 3D."

"And, why not?" I heard the voice behind my back that caused me to jump up.

"You scared me!"

"I asked you why not use the money to have fun together with your class?" asked dad.

"You don't know anything, so please restrain yourself from telling anything."

"Well, as far as I can understand, everything did not go the way it should. You saved the money, but something is still wrong."

"Yes, although Uchi is now safe, we got punished by the principal. As a result we can not participate in the competition and our performance …well we will just present it. That's all."

"That how it is. I bet no one is in the mood to continue with it?" Dad continued with the questions.

"Yes! And this is a huge problem. So please don't ask me anything anymore."

"In any case, I am not taking this money back, since you said you will work in summer and return them. As about this one think better how to spend them." With these words he walked out.

I decided not to think about it anymore. The next day when I went to school I was determined to propose them to use the money for our Christmas trip. However I was nervous, because I wasn't sure how they are going to react, especially some of them.

When I came in the classroom everybody were almost there. Kuma was trying to make everybody concentrate and rehearse.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Everybody turned toward me.

"What Kuroda, you have some remarks about our performance?" I was ironically asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I just came up with an idea. The money…the money that we should have used for Uchi, why not spend them on our Christmas holiday, since we are punished to…to…well…this is the idea."

Silence hanged upon the room.

" It's your money! Spend them as you want! What it have to do with us!" Someone answered.

It was as difficult to talk to them as it always was.

"Absolutely not!" said Sawada. " We're grateful to you and your father , but we can't use this money." said Sawada.

"And why not? Kuma asked after a pause. These people want a Christmas trip. May be this will help them be more serious about the performance."

"Actually, I agree with Kuma. It is our last Christmas, it would be bad if we couldn't go because of some financial problems. And now the opportunity is just in front of us."

"Yes…and if we were allowed to participate in competition, it is not bound that we would win." Noda said.

"Hey, you doubt it?" shouted Kuma.

"This is not the point Kuma. What I think is that we have all deserved a bit of rest."

"True, actually! Hey Sawada I don't know what kind of relations you have with your father, but please don't make us refuse the opportunity to go to a vacation." Some of the guys said.

"Agree!"

"Absolutely!"

I was silently observing the happening around me. I hear somebody chuckling behind me.

"So you're asking why don't you get along with Shin? Well, let be honest, since you came you're always trying to mock down his authority. If I were him I would hate you."

I gave him a smirk like "What the hell are you talking about?" I would probably show my indignation in a louder form, if Sawada did not interfere.

"Fine! You can do as you consider it to be right! I have no right to tell you what to do." With these words he walked away.

"See. It seems that now we got on severe ties with him." Kuma said. "And all because of your ambition. Is it so difficult just to perform? For nothing in return?"

"Stop nagging and lecturing… Where is by the way Uchi, if you want us to rehears so much? We can not rehears without the main lead." Some of the boys answered back.


	54. Chapter 54

It was the first time when the whole 3D came to an agreement with me. Still I felt rather worried if it won't affect my not so good relations with Sawada. Today actually we got lucky. The math's lesson was canceled, due to the fact that Yankumi got sick. And since the rehearsal was also cancelled, because of the known reason, everybody got the opportunity to go home earlier. I walked out the school earlier than everybody else, because I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Unfortunately, it was never to be, and my privacy was abruptly interrupted by Noda, who was running behind.

"Hey, hey Kuroda-kun, where are you going so fast? Anyway let go together." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"How is your relation with Monica developing?" I asked him, when the pause started to be quite long.

"Good, good. But actually I wanted to tell you something else. Actually thank you a lot for the opportunity your father offered all of us. By the way, your father is a cool dude. It's not the first time when he is on our side."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that we won't have to return him the money. I don't want to be indebted to my father." I told him.

"Of course, of course! As soon as I start working in summer, I will return my part." He said." But, why are you and Shin like this? So prideful!"

"Ahh, Sawada, I think he will hate me after today. He was the only one who opposed my suggestion and everybody supported it. Our relations are already not very delightful."  
>"Hey Yuki-kun, who do you think Shin is? He might not look like, but believe me he is the most democratic and tolerant person I ever knew. He won't start hating someone just because someone has a different opinion. So don't worry!"<p>

We walked a little while, when suddenly Noda stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him

"Here, in this house Uchi is living. Do you think he is at home now? I doubt it. I doubt he would be hiding in such well-known place. Let go!"

"Uchiyama-kun, come out! Come out! I saw you entering this house. I won't get away till you don't come out and face me like a real man. Uchiyama!"  
>"What the…?" I was shocked and surprised to hear the familiar voice.<p>

"Yankumi? Wasn't she sick? Hey, let come closer." Suggested Noda and we approached to Uchi's house.

There we saw the following picture: Yankumi was staying with a mop and was knocking it.

"Yankumi!"

"Ah Noda-kun, Yuki-chan!" She turned toward us all smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, can't you see by yourselves?

"Ok, but why with a mop?"

"Ahh,she looked at the mop. See Yuki-chan, if last year I could cope with them, she pointed to Noda, than this year they can fight back."  
>"What mean fight back? Like real fighting?" I asked astonished.<p>

"Yeah, you should have seen how she gave us punches wherever she felt like." Noda started recalling,

"Only when you deserved it." Defended Yankumi.

"Not only. Sometimes you work your frustration on us." Noda was still insisting on his point of view.

Not like I didn't trust Yankumi, but on the off-chance I stepped aside from her. At this time Noda was trying to call someone.

"Hey, dude, you won't believe me but Yankumi is standing in front of Uchi's house, with a mop in her hands. " He turned off the phone.

"Whom did you call?" Yankumi asked, in the pauses when she was calling out for Uchi, methodically knocking the mop.

"Sawatari." answered Noda. "I snitched on you."

"You dare to tell me that?" Yankumi was maneuvering with her mop. "Uchiyama, you stinky ass, come out if you're a man!"

"Hey, Yankumi watch out your manners." Noda put her to the blush.

"Hey, you want me to use this mop on you? I am standing in front of his house since morning. I didn't eat anything, and this rascal doesn't even want to spare my attempts."

We spent the next five minutes in silence, until this very silence was disturbed by a wild running, screaming horde. The first person who ran in was a guy with a black eye.

"What's wrong with you dude?" asked Noda.

"It's, it's Kuma, and one day he will kill us. He is obsessed with this play."

"And why did he hit you?" asked Yankumi.

"He said I lack talent and my acting was not natural."

"Hey, bro, sorry, if your acting wasn't natural, why are you complaining?" Noda tried to laugh off.

"Are you kidding me?"

Other 3D finally reached the place too.

"Dude, you run so fast." said Minami breathless.

"Of course, you can not imagine how my eye hurts."  
>"And you ran as scalded in hope that it will be weathered?" Minami asked him.<p>

"Where is this asshole? Tell him to come out. It is because of him. Kuma is getting angrier and crazier day by day." Somebody complained.

"Right guys!" said Yankumi."Let lure him out from there!"

"Uchi, come out! Uchi, come out!" chanted the guys.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"Till Uchi won't come out." Answered Yankumi.

" Then, let make barbeque." suggested Noda.

"Yankumi, for God's sake strike him in the head with this mop." Yankumi was about to follow the suggestion.

"People don't get distracted. Let continue! Uchi come out! Uchi come out!"

The chanting began again.

"What are you doing here?"

We heard a voice from behind. Everybody slowly turned their heads.

"Uchiyama?"

"Yes, Uchiyama! Why are you here? You scared my mom to death. Are you wrong in head? I understand Yankumi's situation." He said looking at Yankumi with the mop." But Noda, Minami and even Kuroda( I was surprised) You are all adequate people. How could you let this happened?" Why do you break in other peoples' privacy? "

"But, but you, I saw you entering your house?" Yankumi started to defense.

Uchi rolled his eyes.

"Should I share with you news about my mother's private life?"  
>"Uchi, Uchi dear, what's happening?" Uchi's mother appeared on threshold. "Yamaguchi-sensei, she bowed, I am sorry, what did my Uchi do?"<p>

Everybody greeted Uchi's mother.

"Hey, this woman is standing in front of your house since morning with a mop in her hand, and you asked whatever I didn't do anything wrong?" protested Uchi.

"And did you?"

"How could I, when I spent all day with you and Hideaki." defensed Uchi.  
>"Ahh, so it was just a family reunion." said Ynkumi. "Uchiyama-san I congratulate you." Yankumi immediately shook Uchiyama-san's hand. "We're sorry to cause you inconvenience."<p>

"Yes, Uchiyama-san we're sorry!" apologized the guys.

"Ah! I hate it!" The guy with the swollen eye screamed." Why couldn't you explain it earlier? Huh? Why should we bear all this shit Kumai is giving us."  
>"Yeah, Uchi why don't you return to school?" Yankumi asked.<p>

Uchi rolled his eyes.

"I am not in the mood to discuss it." Uchi made an attempt to move further, but immediately was stopped by the mop.

"Hey don't give me that shit! This asshole Kuma is maiming us day by day and you're playing hard to get. Come back to school, you rascal." The guy, who positioned himself as victim grabbed him by the shoulders." I don't care, just come back to school! Come back!" He shook him.

Suddenly we heard a loud sound, felt like an earthquake was about to start.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Seems like Kuma is coming?" answered Noda laughing. "And I can say he is angry. Hey, get your second eye ready!"

"Here you are bastards!" shouted Kuma." How did you dare to run away so cowardly? I clearly told that "smoko" time is for 5 minutes!" Kuma was about to tear off the whole 3D cast.

"Ah, don't touch! Don't touch!" The guys started to scream, fluttering their fists." Don't you dare to touch!"


	55. One of the guys

With some efforts we managed to calm Kuma down. I doubt for a very long time, but at least…

"We're sorry Uchi. Please forgive us!"

Finally Uchi was able to get the whole 3D out of his house.

"We didn't mean it!"

"Of course, you didn't mean to invade my house and scare my mother to death."  
>"Please, forgive us! We are really sorry!" nagged Noda and the whole 3D supported him.<p>

"By the way, began Kuma in a tone, way calmer when with the one he arrived to Uchi's place, how did you know that we had gathered at your house?"

"Shin told me." confessed Uchi after a pause.

"Ahh, so you don't answer to our calls, but you answer to the ones from Shin"

"No, it is because Shin was with me. Shin and Kurosaki too."

"What? So all this time they knew where are you and didn't tell us?" asked Minami.

"Yes."

"And yesterday, and the day before, when they were leaving earlier, it means that they were with you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, yes."

"Bastards!" shouted Kuma.

"No, I asked them not to tell anyone anything, because I needed to sort all the things out on my own."

"Traitors! You don't trust us?"

"It's not it, it's just… Yankumi explain them? Yankumi? Yankumi?"

Yankumi disappeared as she went down in drain.

"The hell, we're being in the most important phase, when we must work very intensive and you're trying to understand yourself? Why now?" Kuma was still not letting it go easy.

" You know what? Bagger off! Don't butt in my business." 

Everybody went home. The situation was clear. The situation happening is called prolonged incertitude, and it all depends on Uchi, how quickly he is going to come out of this state. However his state has it's effect on us too. If we don't present this stupid ill-fated performance, Kuma is going to bury us alive. In this condition he is "non compos" and nobody is able to stop him. This evening I talked to Monica. She complaint that since all this situation with this Uchi happened, Noda has totally forget about her and that she is going to dump him, if it continues. What can I say? Nothing is making me happy these days. But sincere to be, I care about Monica and Noda's relations in the last place.

Next day I went to school as usually. In the light of the latest events, I have totally forgotten about my original and biggest secret. Honest to be, I was waiting with a sinking heart, that I am going to be exposed soon. And I waited and waited. But the moment never came. Seems like, even if there where suspicion in the beginning, everybody has totally forget about it. I have got used to my new role. But on the other hand, a part of me would want someone to find out my secret. It would substantially lighten my burden. However the last sprouts of hope that this is going to happen was dispelled today.

I was passing by the empty classes, when suddenly I heard someone calling me from a room.

"Hey, Kuroda, need to talk to you."

It was Uchi I recognized his voice. I slowly turned my head and walked toward him, and asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I…" he hesitated, and it was obvious that the words he is going to tell next are not ease for him. "I wanted to thank you, Kuroda, for the support you provided." he said it in one breath. " Kurosaki and Shin told me what you've done for me. I was wrong about you. You're great **dude**!"

Yes and what have I done for you? That was, what I wanted to ask him, but I restrained myself. A cool nod in agreement and a laconic "Don't mention it!" would sound better. I turned my toward the door and was about to walk from the class, as I believed the discussion is over and under such circumstances I should act cool and carry myself with dignity. However, one thing I could not avoid to ask.

"Uchi, why did you decide to come?" Should I mention that I regretted it as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Ahh, this… he chuckled. "Well I felt sorry for you **dudes**. I know what pain in the ass can Kuma be."

I laughed back and walked out of the class. Incredible, Uchi is not behaving hostile toward me, more than this; he is trying to be friendly. He mentioned the word "dude" twice. Not like it is something unusual, but for me it sounded especially accentuated.

It seems, this morning Uchi wasn't the only one, who wanted to talk to me. Noda stopped me in the middle of the hall. It was still early morning. They started to come to school so early. I am very curious about the reason.

"Yuki, Yuki… I need to talk to you?"

"I've already understand it. What about?" I asked.

"Have you talked with Monica?"

"Yes, and I can see she is really angry."

"I know, I know. Actually I wanted to ask a piece of advice. To have a conversation as between guys, you know, right?"

I nodded, but frankly I didn't understand anything.

"I wanted to take our relations with Monica to a newer, higher step…" he began.

I was looking at him, telling to continue.

"Well, how should I put it,hmmm, have you done it?"

"What?" I asked out of surprise.

"I mean, sorry, of course you've done it. I didn't mean to underestimate you. You came from America, there people are more open about it…"

"What are you talking about, I don't get it." (Lie, I understood what he is pointing at)

"Ehhh, I…you want me to say it loud. I thought we're having here a conversation as between dudes, and you'll understand me right away. But I think I was quite rude. You're a gentleman after all. I am sorry!"

"No, no… I decided not to lose my face in front of Noda and put on the mask of a knowledgeable young man. Actually, it doesn't matter where you are living, I mean of course society influence, but it only determine whatever you're more conservative or liberal in this question. In the end it depends only on you whatever you do something or not."

Noda was staring at me with the expression of the global perplexity.

"So, yes this is how your should think from now on!" I decided that it's time for me to recede.

"Wait, wait, wait… I didn't understand anything. So what should I do? Share with your experience."

All right, Noda, you want it? Than take it!

"Noda, I looked seriously in his eyes? Are you sure you 're ready for this?"

"What?"

"Don't look at me like this. It's not only the girls who have to be prepared. For us, guys it is also an important matter."

"Yeah, of course, you're right…but…she's prepared…and I…"Noda said, more for himself.

Ah, so this is. Monica! I should have guessed it from the beginning. I wanted to call Monica as soon as I found out what the matter here, but decided to wait till evening. Why the hell is she forcing the pure and innocent guy to such relations? She is too dangerous.


	56. Curtain falls

I tried to reach out Monica, but she didnţt picke up the phone. What have gotten in her head recently? I have noticed that her „hysteria" has reached epic limits. I am sure she had babbled to Noda that he does not pay her enough attention and that she feels like their relations is shrinking. This is, what made Noda think about bringing their relations to the next level. Classes were soon to begin, so I decided to go to the washing room before. Somehow I managed to get used to ente men's restroom without feeling ashemed or uncomfortable with thinhs I see there. In most time I simply didn't pay attention. But this time was different. When I entered the restroom, I decided to check wherever there is someone (though I was able to get over my embarassment, I still felt better when there wasn't anyone). I calmed down, when I realized there isn't anyone( as I falsely assumed).

„So, this loser from 3D was found not guity? I bet their nanny, this breastles stupit chicken Yamaguchi made everything, so her „beloved" student won't be expelled. Oh, jeez man I just hate such brainless chickens, and het attitude with all this shit as unconditional love."

„Yeah, she is hypocrite, no more no less. But let not talk here. Someone can hear us." the other voice answered.

„Yeah, yeah I know. I just saw his dumb face...man..since when loggerheads from 3D are coming so early at school. I was shocked."

„Dude, now that you started this conversation, I am worried what is going to happen when the truth will come at the surface. Uchi is not a scapegoat anymore."

„Shhh, relax, they'll never ever find out about this. The principal together with Sawatari and teh whole company are just a bunch of blockheads, they will keep theit hands folded for very long time. As about 3D, as I said they are too stupid to eb able to investigate, and just with one Sawada's brain, they won't be able to find any proofs."

I was listening to these bastard who were pouring dirt on my homeroom teacher and my classmated and the worst they have framed Uchi.

„So it were you?" I asked when they come out from toilet cubicle.

„Oh, look 3D mascot. What do you want dweeb?"

„Hey, get off the sight, and we will pretend we didn't see you." Threated the other.  
>Despite of weight class difference, not in my favor; I didn't indend to give up.<p>

"You assholes, it was you who framed Uchi, isn't it?" I asked with coldness in my eyes.

"Ahh, so you've heard everything? Hey, see I told you we have to be extra careful, now we have an unwanted witness."  
>"Maybe brainwashing in the pot will change his intentions?"<p>

"No, too much troubles. I think we can solve it in a more delicate manner."

"Listen here!" the other guy grabbed me by the shoulder with one hand, and the other he put on my neck." Just blow a word and you're dead!"

He pushed to the window. I felt the cold glass under my head.

"OK, enough! Leave him. The classed are soon to start."

As soon as I he has loosen the grip I shouted.

"HELPPPPP! Sexual Assault!"

"What the hell!" They were rather dumbfounded than angry.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me in the glass. For a moment I had the feeling that the window is going to crack.

I felt like I don't have enough oxygen. I gathered all my strength and began to kick. But I was certain that soon I am going to lose my senses, the grip was to strong and firm. They said it right, all I can do is just talking. I can't even defend myself. But before I am going to lose the conscious, I should try and find some more strength, somewhere deep in my inner self. I closed my eyes tight, and gave one last kick. I felt that the pressure on my neck is gone. It can mean only one thing; it means that my kick has reached the needed spot. I decided to use this precious seconds and screamed. I would want to look cool and mighty, but my life is more precious than the external bravado.

"Kuroda! Kuroda!" I heard a familiar voice. "What the hell is happening here? Get your hands off!"

I can not say what did happen the next moment. My head hurt. Everything was so blurred. I lifted my hand and touched the back of my head. It seems I'll have a bruise there.

"This is not over, bastards. I know you're from 3A. This is not over yet."

I know what is going to happen next. I will open my eyes and see two bloody corps and Uchi, smeared with blood. But I was horribly wrong. There was no one, but Uchi.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked and approached to me." Does your head hurt?" He touched the back of my head.

It was difficult for me to breath. These bastards cut my oxygen and the bandage on my chest was already prevented the normal passage of the oxygen.

"You can not breathe; we should unbutton your shirt." Uchi immediately began to put his intention in action."

"No!" I shouted with such an energy, that Uchi was taken aback.

"Kuroda, you're face is all red." He touched my face, however he didn't hurry to take his hand.

He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face: a mix of confusion and misunderstanding.

I should put an end to it.

"Ok, c'mon Uchi. I feel much better now. See, I am your debtor, you've helped me." I tried to move our conversation in a different direction. "By the way you didn't bang up these guys."

"Are you kidding? I don't need problems. I've just returned to school. Don't get me wrong I'd defend my friend with might and main, but not this time. I don't want to risk." He made a pause. "Are you sure you don't need to go to infirmary? You were about to lose conscious."

When we entered the class-room, the teacher was already in. It seems like I looked a little bit beat-up because everybody began to ask me what's wrong.

"Not only you're late, now you're trying to ruin my lesson."

"To your places! NOW!"

I made a step toward my desk.

"Ahhh, actually, no we can not!" Uchi began. "Kuroda has suffered a terrible incident in the washroom. We came here just to inform you that we're not absent and that we are absent for a reason."

"What kind of rubbish are you talking here?"

It wasn't only the teacher who didn't understand anything. The rest of the 3D didn't look less confused. Even Sawada, who was usually expressionless, didn't hide his incomprehension of situation.

"Kuroda feels sick. Please let him go to infirmary."

"Ah, you've totally making me mad. OK, fine, let suppose I can believe that Kuroda is really feeling bad, because he looks rather shabby. Kuroda, you can go please."

To be sincere, I didn't know what to do. I looked at Uchi.

"No, Kuroda can't go! He can not go by himself."

"Why? As I see he can go by himself."

"No, you're wrong. He can't. Look, he can loose conscious anytime."

Uchi tripped me up and fall on him.

"See, see? Kuroda! Kuroda! He shouted. "And now play along?" He whispered in my ear.

"Kuroda wake up! Wake up!" He shook me and began to whip on my cheeks.

His whipping was not a very pleasant sensation.

"What's wrong with Kuroda?" asked the teacher.

"I told you, he needs to go to infirmary."

Kurosaki, Noda, Minami and Kuma have stood up to this moment.

"Yes, yes but I need help! Guys, please help me."

Kurosaki, Minami, Noda and Kuma approached to take my unconscious body and get me to infirmary.

"We need Sawada, too!" said Uchi.

"I have already lost with you half of my lesson. What for you need Sawada? Even 5 of you are already too much."

"No, no Kuroda is very heavy. Don't look at his external fragility. He is far from being a flock." barged Noda in the conversation.

"Ok, hurry and go already. You will drive me completely mad. When your class will graduate it will be the happiest moment in my life."

All the mentioned guys walked out of the class, carrying me of course. When we had walked from the class at a decent "distance" Uchi commanded:  
>"Ok, put him down! Kuroda wake up! We all risk to have a hernia rupture because of you."<p>

They put me down.

"Ok, now tell what this concerto is about?" asked Minami first. If you think this way we will forgive you because you hide from us and didn't trust us…and by the way… You two (he pointed at Kurosaki and Sawada) also have partaken in this situation. Friendship, my butt!"

"Shut your trap! I am sick and tired of your cheap speeches."

"What?" screamed Minami

"Stop! Said Sawada. "Why did you bring us here and what does it have to do with Kuroda?"

"Yeah, but let find a proper place." Said Uchi.

"Roof?" proposed Noda.

"It is closed!" answered Kurosaki.

"Behind school building?" proposed Kuma.

"Too much to walk, tell here if it's so important!" protested Minami.

"Minami!" hissed Uchi.

"Spit it out already!" said Sawada rather irritated. "Or if it connected with you, he looked at me, tell what happens, don't keep silent!" Sawada continued with his arrogant tone.

I immediately fired up.

"It's your friend who brought us all here. The hell I know what does he want to tell you." I hissed

"Oh, come down!" Kurosaki barged in. "Recently you're pulling the time so much! It's a kind of Santa-Barbara or some shitty school-drama when ¾ of the show they are blabbing and in the end begin to undertake some actions."

"Looks like someone loves to watch school-drama in free time. Didn't know about this side." said Minami ironically.

"Uchi, tell it!" repeated Sawada.

"Two bastards beat up our Kuroda." said Uchi.

"What?" reacted Noda.

"Who?" said Kurosaki .

"From 3A."answered Uchi.

"Then let Kuroda go to infirmary, we're not doctors." said Sawada.

"Does it hurt somewhere?" Noda asked concerned.

Today my irritation for Sawada has reached its limits. Now I was absolutely sure whom I hate the most in this class.

"C'mon Shin, be a human! We should do something, to defend our Kuroda. He is one of us. Didn't you forget?" began Noda.

"Should I now go to 3A and beat up those guys?" asked Sawada.

Noda hissed.

"Shin is right!" said Kurosaki. "We need a plan. If we want revenge we should do it in a more delicate manner. I hope, Uchi, you didn't put your fists in action."

"No!" said Uchi.

"By the way, in this entire situation, what I am really interested is the reason why did they attack Kuroda? The reason." The voice of rationality and logic (Sawada) exclaimed.

"Yeah, reason." everybody looked at Uchi.

Uchi looked rather confused.

"As always we didn't get the situation clear!" sighed Sawada.

"Actually, I decided finally to speak, actually it is because I misheard their talking. It seems they were guilty in that case with money. They framed Uchi."

"W-what!"

"This is what you had to begin with." said Sawada coldly.

P.S: From author. It seems I am really making it very long and never ending. Please cope with it. Soon it will come to normal XD


	57. Kurosaki's plan

"Shin is right? You should have said it earlier?" Noda added.

"Did I have the opportunity?" I looked at Uchi, who was behaving like a secret service agent under cover.

"Ok, doesn't matter anymore. I just can't understand, why should you bring all of us here?" Shin asked.

"How can you say this, Yuki was almost beat up." defended Minami.

"Yes, ALMOST. I consider it could wait until the end of lesson."

"Stop, stop. Forget about it!" interfered Kuma. "What are we going to do with 3A?"

"Kurosaki has already said that we should plan everything in a very delicate manner, what else do you need?"

"3D again you?" While we were having arguments we didn't notice that Sawatari approached us." How does it happens that I always meet you?"

Sawatari couldn't hide his delight from catching somebody from 3D breaking the rule. He smiled sarcastically.

"Don't mention it! Such a meeting!" said Minami with a silly smile.

"So, can you tell me, where you are heading to?" started Sawatari his interrogation.

"Maps!" Tubes!" answered Noda and Minami in unison.

"Maps or tubes? Wait, you don't know what lesson do you have?" asked Sawatari suspecting something fishy.

"I said tubes? I meant cubes?" Noda made an attempt to repair the situation.

"Cubes?" repeated Sawatari." Are you having geometry?"  
>"Or may be, pubes?" made Noda an attempt, that has immediately received reaction from everybody who surrounded him.<p>

"Oh, stop this perversion!" Shouted Sawatari." Never mind, I just wanted to understand why are you going in six?"

"Ohhh, the maps are heavy?" answered Minami sincerely.

"Are you making an idiot out of me?" asked Sawatari rather irritated.

"Yes! I mean no!" shouted Minami.

Sawada who had not interfered all this time rolled his eyes and decided to put a dot in this meaningless skimmer.

"Sawatari-san is you following us?" He asked in a cold and even superior voice.

"Sawada how dare you!" Sawatari was sincerely surprised.

Sawada rolled his eyes again and added:

"I would not speak with you, if I myself was not the witness of yesterday rather humiliating situation. You and we are on the same level, isn't it?"

"You little rascal…" hissed Sawatari, though some notes of admiration were heard." Seems like you aren't so simple as you pretend to be… You know how to conduct a negotiation."  
>"No, with those like you I'd rather speak right to the point. So, let make a treat. You leave me and the 3D In peace, or else the principal's armchair will remain just in your dreams."<p>

Sawatari smiled cynically.

"You know something isn't it, he leaned to Sawada's ear, else you would not say. You're not out of those who speak in vain."

Sawada smiled complacently.

"Ok, go and take what you need and return to class, as soon as possible." With those said, Sawatari walked away.

"Now, Kurosaki, I really hope you have some plan, because as you've seen by yourself there is no way back."

Kurosaki smiled, as for me the idea that Sawada was not put to be a leader just for nothing, suddenly crossed my mind.

Kurosaki told us that he has a plan and that we should gather at 6 p.m. at our usual place and discuss it. Actually every time Kurosaki came up with some plans, he'd always have this sly smile that made me shiver. How come nobody from the guys noticed it? But how would I know that this time his plan was so tightly close to me? He told me to bring Monica with me. This one didn't seem fishy to me, because knowing that Noda is going to be there, it was pretty presumable that he would like to see her. So I didn't suspect anything till I and Monica have arrived to the place, where practically everybody (the whole 3D) who should have participated in this super genial plan of Kurosaki was presented. Nobody took in consideration Kurosaki's love for oratory so we were all stuck up trying to extract information out of him.

"So, the plan itself is not that new, but very functioning, as the experience has showed." He has finally approached the main point.

"Well we didn't expect anything else from you, dude." said Kuma being pretty tired and angry because the rehearsal was canceled due to Kurosaki's plan.

"What works the best when there is a need to extract information from an enemy?" asked Kurosaki with enthusiasm.

"Kick his ass!"

"Beat him to death!"

"Get his head inside a closet!"

"Idiots!" shouted Kurosaki. "Is it possible without mutilation? Use your brain for thinking. Think strategically?"

"Talk them, until they will confess the truth by their own selves. "said Sawada.

"Too long! It can take weeks."

"Spit it already!" said Noda impatiently, who was all this time cuddling with Monica, so poor Minami should find another place to sit.

"Ohhh, idiots…" Kurosaki shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I'm speaking about women and alcohol. Don't you watch historic movies?"

"Women? Where the hell will you take women from? Laughed Minami." Ahh, I got it. In reality you are a travesty and now you decided to take the advantage of the situation and drop a hint to us about it?

At this remark everybody laughed.

"Should I punch you for a better brain- functioning?

"Better? At least make it FUNCTION somehow?" Noda decided to keep up with a funny and laid back atmosphere.

"Oh shut up!" answered Minami.

"Shut up you both! We are moving away from the main point. So you asked where would we take women from? he looked at Minami and than at Noda and Monica. "Monica, though you are not Bellucci but you are still a woman, would you be so kind and help us?"

"I protest!" Noda immediately said.

"You've just told that Bellucci is better than me, and now you ask me about help. I feel pretty offended." Monica said with a voice of a scorned woman.

"No, no Monica doesn't get me wrong. I didn't mean it. I just tried to explain that you are not my type, so our poor Noda would put his mind at ease."

However Monica wasn't content with such answer and decided to continue with the interrogation.

"If I am not type, than who? Bellucci and other of her kind, I must suppose?"

"No you're wrong. I will tell you honestly, I have pretty quirky tastes. I like women opposite to Bellucci, the one who behave tomboyish and even like wearing men clothes."  
>I was about to choke with my coke.<p>

"Ok, about types and tastes let talk other time. You said women, and we have only one woman." Noda decided to stop this unpleasant talk.

"Well as about other women, you're right it is pretty challengeable to find girls and include them in our plan. So we will need to use our theatre skills and pretend to be girls."

"So I was right, you're a travesty?" Minami immediately picked up the not so-long said idea.

"I will punch you, I promise. Where have you seen a girl of 6 feet height?"

"Basketball players?" said Minami.

"I see you have pretty versatile experience in this domain. We will talk about it later." Kurosaki continued the brabble.

" Mouth shut, you both or I don't !" told Kuma

"Yes, you're right! In fact I thought Kuroda would fit this role. He is weak and frail and is not that ugly. With the right make-up, he can be taken for a girl."

I had my jaw dropped, stretching on the floor that why I didn't find what to answer right away. Was he doing it on purpose? Is he trying to drown me?

"Yes, but he does not have breasts and over rounding." stated Noda.

For a moment I forgot about the situation I was in and was about o answer to his words, which were pretty offending, but I was immediately interrupted or may be saved by Kurosaki.

"Yes you're right no matter from what point you look at it, he is plain as a surfing board."

"Why me?" I have finally pulled myself together, deciding to ignore what I have heard before.

"You were the one who identified the potential suspects, so you have to push the matter through, don't you think so or may be we should send Kuma?"

"Kurosaki, as I see you're tired of having a good health?" Kuma has already rolled up his sleeves.

"So, when are we going to put in application your genial plan?" asked Sawada.

"This evening?"

"What?" I and Monica asked in one voice. " It is already evening? What kind of evening you are talking about? We need time to prepare?" I told.

"I don't think you will need so much time for this, isn't it?"

"Come with me!" I said, standing up and taking Kurosaki by his elbow,

When we walked out the pub, I immediately asked what he is up too.

"What do you think you are doing? Trying to drown me? On purpose?"

"Chill out!" They didn't suspect anything."

"May be not everybody, but…"

"You mean Sawada? He does not care? Not even interested to find out the truth? I tried to give him some hints some time ago, but no changes since then, so be at ease.


End file.
